


Учитель мой

by Nadis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Codependency, Cuddling & Snuggling, Force Bond (Star Wars), Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, No Underage Sex, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Possessive Anakin Skywalker, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Sharing a Bed, Top Anakin Skywalker, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: Перевод фикаMaster Mine(авторl_tales).Превратившись в подростка и потеряв при этом память, Оби-Ван становится падаваном Анакина.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Master Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209502) by [l_tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_tales/pseuds/l_tales). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> [Перевод на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9824353)

Когда Оби-Ван открыл глаза, он увидел перед собой знакомый потолок и сразу понял, где находится. В Залах Исцеления.

Сбитый с толку, он нахмурился. Невзирая на все попытки, ему никак не удавалось вспомнить, как он сюда попал. Ни раненым, ни больным он себя не чувствовал.

— Вижу, ты проснулся.

Вздрогнув, он посмотрел на незнакомую тви'лечку в целительской робе. Его растерянность только возросла. Кто она?

Точно прочитав его мысли, целительница сказала:  
— Я мастер Вокара Че. Ну, как ты?

Оби-Ван озадаченно уставился на неё.  
— Запутался, — медленно произнёс он. — Но оно и понятно, ведь Вокаре Че всего двадцать три года, и она ещё падаван.

Целительница улыбнулась краешком губ.  
— Смотрю, твой острый ум ничуть не пострадал.

Оби-Ван окинул её внимательным взглядом и сделал вывод, что она и впрямь похожа на Вокару Че, просто на много лет старше.  
— Объясните, пожалуйста, — попросил он, чувствуя, как внутри угнездилась тревога. Некая догадка его уже озарила, но она ему не очень-то нравилась.

Лицо целительницы напряглось.  
— Что ты помнишь последним?

Раздосадованный тем, что она ушла от ответа, Оби-Ван поджал губы.  
— Я собирался в Аграрный Корпус.

Нисколько не удивлённая и всё же опечаленная, целительница кивнула. Но не успела она и слова сказать, как дверь отворилась, и вошёл магистр Йода с другим джедаем.

Как же здорово наконец увидеть знакомое лицо — слава Силе, хоть магистр Йода ничуть не изменился. Но когда Оби-Ван взглянул на молодого джедая, вошедшего в комнату вслед за Йодой, то будто бы прикипел к нему взглядом, не в силах его отвести.

Джедай прямо сиял в Силе. Сиял так ярко, что на мгновение ошеломил, и Оби-Вану не сразу удалось поднять щиты и сфокусироваться на лице джедая, а не его отражении в Силе. Тот оказался высоким красивым мужчиной с копной волнистых золотисто-каштановых волос, острой линией подбородка и не менее острым взглядом голубых глаз, которым он окинул Оби-Вана со странным выражением. А ведь он довольно молод, удивлённо отметил Оби-Ван. Казалось немыслимым, что джедай, связанный с Силой крепче магистра Йоды, мог быть настолько молод.

— Гм, — произнёс магистр Йода. — Проснулся ты, юный Оби-Ван. Ответов ждёшь.

Оби-Ван кивнул и приподнялся. Он по-прежнему терялся в догадках, почему лежал в кровати — чувствовал он себя хорошо.  
— Что со мной, магистр? — спросил он, стараясь не выдать волнения и нетерпения. К несчастью, ни спокойствие, ни выдержка никогда ему не давались.

«Вот почему тебя не выбрали и отправили в Аграрный Корпус», — пришла горькая мысль, которую не вышло подавить до конца.

Магистр Йода вздохнул.  
— Объяснить ему нужно всё, мастер Че.

Приказ не особенно пришёлся целительнице по душе, но она повиновалась:  
— Тебе вовсе не тринадцать, Оби-Ван, — начала она. — Ещё вчера тебе было тридцать восемь, ты носил звание мастера-джедая и входил в Совет. К несчастью, с тобой кое-что произошло. На последнем задании ты прикоснулся к иноземному артефакту, который начал тебя омолаживать. Когда удалось остановить действие артефакта, тебе было уже тринадцать.

Оби-Ван смотрел на неё во все глаза.

Затем он перевёл взгляд на магистра Йоду, но тот лишь кивнул и тем подтвердил нелепый, невероятный рассказ целительницы.

— Я вам не верю, — хрипло проговорил Оби-Ван наконец. — Я собирался в Аграрный Корпус. Какой из меня мастер-джедай.  
Член Совета в тридцать восемь — в голове не укладывалось. За идиота его держат, что ли? Такой подвиг мог совершить только великий джедай, вроде магистра Винду. Если уж он никого не убедил взять его в падаваны, войти в Совет к тридцати восьми годам ему точно не под силу.

— Это правда, — внезапно сказал незнакомый джедай, и Оби-Ван вновь посмотрел на него. И обнаружил, что не может отвести глаз. Точно на вспышку сверхновой смотришь, так ярко сиял джедай в Силе.

— Вот. — Джедай вынул из кармана датапад, постучал по нему пару раз и подошёл к Оби-Вану.

— Скайуокер, — одёрнула его целительница, но джедай — Скайуокер — пропустил замечание между ушей и протянул датапад Оби-Вану.

Тот взял его и взглянул на экран.

И увидел фотографию. На которой Скайуокер, возможно, на пару лет моложе, стоял возле бородатого джедая с рыжими волосами. Да это же…

Оби-Ван смотрел на фотографию не мигая.  
— Это я? — едва шевеля губами, прошептал он.

— Да, — отозвался Скайуокер. — Снимок сделали сразу после того, как мне отрезали падаванскую косичку. Вон она, у тебя в руке.

Смысл слов дошёл до Оби-Вана не сразу. Взгляд его метнулся обратно к Скайуокеру.  
— Хотите сказать…

Скайуокер кивнул, губы его скривила едва заметная улыбка.  
— Ты был моим учителем.

Оби-Ван медленно покачал головой, мысли его закружились вихрем.  
— Не может быть, — проговорил он наконец. — Вам же лет двадцать пять, а то и больше, не может быть, чтобы я…

— Вообще-то, мне двадцать два, — перебил его Скайуокер. — Я стал твоим падаваном, когда тебе было двадцать пять, а мне девять. Три года назад меня посвятили в рыцари.

Оби-Ван поражённо смотрел на него.  
— Никому не дают падавана в двадцать пять.

Скайуокер печально улыбнулся.  
— Ты оставался едва ли не самым молодым джедаем с падаваном — пока я в девятнадцать не получил своего собственного.

Оби-Ван растерянно моргнул.

— Да вы же запутали его ещё больше, — строго сказала ему мастер Че. — Вам бы лучше уйти.

Скайуокер помотал головой и, упрямо стиснув зубы, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Никуда я не уйду. Оби-Ван имеет право узнать всё, как есть. Не надо кормить его с ложки отобранными полуправдами.

— Скайуокер, — возмутилась Че, сердито глядя на него. — Вы забываетесь.

Скайуокер ожёг её злым взглядом в ответ.  
— Оби-Ван бы точно захотел узнать всю правду…

— Перед тобой не тот Оби-Ван, которого ты знал, — оборвала его Че. — А мальчик, которому всего тринадцать. Он не то что твоим учителем — падаваном ещё не успел побыть. Ты совсем его не знаешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы он остался, — быстро вставил Оби-Ван, прожигая целительницу гневным взглядом. Ведут себя с ним, как с умственно отсталым. — Ну, узнаю я своё будущее — или прошлое, что в этом плохого? Я же и так всё припомню, когда вы вернёте меня прежнего.

Че помедлила с ответом и обменялась взглядом с магистром Йодой, который всё это время хранил загадочное молчание.

— Невозможно это, — произнёс тот наконец, и уши его опустились. — Обратить действие артефакта вспять полностью не удастся нам.

— Что? — еле выговорил Оби-Ван.

Мастер Че нахмурилась.  
— Можно сделать тебя старше, но не сразу, а постепенно, иначе твоё тело не выдержит такого стресса. Но, насколько нам удалось понять, воспоминания обратно уже не вернутся. Твой мозг будет развиваться, как если бы ты взрослел естественным путём, и ты восстановишь кое-какие общие навыки да и умение владеть мечом, скорее всего. Однако с недавними воспоминаниями можно распрощаться навсегда. Пожалуй, твоё состояние похоже на ретроградную амнезию: воспоминания о собственной жизни ты утратил, но память о навыках останется нетронутой. Когда снова повзрослеешь, тело вспомнит кое-какие из прошлых навыков, но не способ, которым ты их приобрёл.

Пока Оби-Ван пытался переварить услышанное, он заметил, что Скайуокер отвернулся, а плечи его напряглись.

Ему ведь сейчас тоже тяжело, понял вдруг Оби-Ван. Если Скайуокер и впрямь ходил у него в учениках — в учениках! — его бывший учитель всё равно что пропал, навсегда.

— Тогда… что же теперь со мной будет? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Ведь… Ведь если я не вспомню, как жил джедаем, вам от меня не будет никакого проку. 

— К первоначальному плану вернёмся и отправим тебя в Аграрный Корпус, — вздохнул магистр Йода. — Печально это, но выбора мало у нас. Война идёт, юный Оби-Ван. Не хватает джедаев и так. Нет свободного мастера обучать тебя.

Оби-Ван сглотнул, стиснул зубы и коротко кивнул, сдерживая горькие слёзы. Исчезли надежда и восторг, что охватили его на мгновение, когда он узнал, что станет — и уже даже стал — настоящим джедаем. Оставалось только надеяться, что остальные не ощутили его жгучее разочарование, но щиты он выставил весьма посредственные и, наверное, показал себя мучительно раскрытым — и мучительно жалким. 

— Нет.

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд на источник голоса.

Скайуокер.

Тот сверлил взглядом магистра Йоду.  
— Это было бы ошибкой. Оби-Ван — лучший джедай в Ордене!

— Был, — беззлобно поправил его магистр Йода. — Нет больше учителя твоего, рыцарь Скайуокер. Принять это должен ты. Не прошёл обучение ещё этот мальчик, хоть и одарён он Силой. Чтобы джедаем стать, одной мышечной памяти мало. Некому обучать его. Джедаев теряем мы каждый день. Слишком много падаванов без учителей у нас уже.

— Я возьму его в падаваны.

Оби-Ван моргнул, потрясённо глядя на Скайуокера.

Магистр Йода, похоже, поразился не меньше.  
— Не думал я, что так скоро захочешь ты взять другого падавана после фиаско с предыдущим.

Скайуокер сжал губы в тонкую линию. И гневно сверкнул на магистра Йоду глазами.

Любопытно. Похоже, Скайуокер как-то лишился своего падавана.

— Я и не хотел, тут вы правы, — резко отчеканил Скайуокер. — Но я не позволю Оби-Вану в буквальном смысле зарыть свои таланты в землю.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу, стараясь не показать, как согрели его до глубины души слова Скайуокера. Из всех джедаев тот первым по-настоящему поверил в него.

— Позвольте мне обучать его, — попросил Скайуокер. — Необходимый опыт у меня уже есть. Вы же знаете: когда Асока ушла из Ордена, она уже не уступала почти любому рыцарю.

Сдвинув брови, Йода опустил глаза.

— Вы же знаете, что я прав, магистр, — поднажал Скайуокер. — Оби-Ван заслуживает большего, чем Аграрный Корпус.

— Под влиянием привязанности своей ты сейчас, — покачал головой Йода, но Оби-Ван видел, что тот всерьёз рассматривает предложение Скайуокера.

Оби-Ван не знал, что и думать. То ли магистр Йода так уважал мнение Скайуокера, то ли… и сам, пожалуй, не очень хотел отправлять Оби-Вана в Аграрный Корпус. Пожалуй, первое. Скайуокер ведь столь необычайно одарён Силой. Разве может быть так, чтобы он не пользовался в Ордене огромным уважением? 

— Так и быть, — уступил Йода. — Разрешу я тебе обучать юного Оби-Вана.

Оби-Ван постарался не расплыться в улыбке, но не сумел её удержать, когда посмотрел на Скайуокера. Взгляд голубых глаз заметно смягчился.

— При всём уважении, магистр, — встряла помрачневшая Че. — Но я так делать не советую. Если мальчик начнёт изучать формы боя на мечах, обучение обернётся для него невероятной трудной задачей, пока он постоянно привыкает к изменениям тела и мозга.

Улыбка Оби-Вана погасла. 

— Оби-Ван справится, — отозвался Скайуокер с такой непоколебимой уверенностью, что Оби-Ван лишь только неотрывно смотрел на него, не зная, ужасаться или чувствовать себя польщённым. Как же ему вообще сравниться с человеком, который учил Скайуокера?

— Да и кроме того, — скованно продолжил Скайуокер, — зачем делать его слишком взрослым, раз уж воспоминания всё равно не вернутся. Если он медленно повзрослеет лет до восемнадцати-двадцати, чересчур большим потрясением для организма это не станет. Я бы вообще не позволил использовать артефакт, да Оби-Вану понадобится мышечная память, которую он утратил. Мы на войне. Иногда от мышечной памяти зависит жизнь.

Целительница медленно кивнула.  
— Вырасти лет до восемнадцати для него, пожалуй, лучшее решение, — сказала она. — Так он вернёт себе память о навыках, полученных в отрочестве, и будет в лучшей физической форме, но большим напряжением для тела и разума это не станет. 

— Решено, — заключил магистр Йода. — Сделаете так, чтобы достиг Оби-Ван восемнадцати лет в следующие пять месяцев. После будет он взрослеть естественным путём. — Он посмотрел на рыцаря-джедая. — Твой падаван он теперь, рыцарь Скайуокер. Твоя ответственность. 

Оби-Ван откинулся на подушки. От изумления и ликования почти кружилась голова. 

На плечо ему легла твёрдая рука, и он посмотрел вверх. 

В голубые глаза Скайуокера.

— Меня зовут Анакин Скайуокер, — сказал он странно хриплым и напряжённым тоном, но лицо его выражало серьёзную решимость. — И я тебе обещаю, ты обязательно станешь джедаем.


	2. Chapter 2

Такой необычный джедай, как мастер Скайуокер, Оби-Вану ещё не встречался.

К примеру, он не отчитывал за дурное настроение и резкость, когда на занятиях Оби-Вану что-нибудь не давалось. Учитель только удивлённо и будто бы озадаченно смотрел на него, а потом со смехом качал головой.

Когда Оби-Ван наконец набрался смелости спросить об этом, Анакин отвёл на мгновение взгляд и только потом ответил:  
— Мне всегда казалось, что учитель родился идеальным джедаем и соблюдал все правила с той же лёгкостью, с которой дышал. Учеником я был совсем как ты — разозлить или расстроить ничего не стоило — и меня всегда раздражало, что учитель весь из себя такой невозмутимый, какую бы выходку я себе ни позволил. — Он печально улыбнулся. Глаз улыбка не коснулась. — Ужасно бесило, если честно. Мне казалось, что джедая из меня не вышло, что учитель тяготился мной.

Оби-Ван изумлённо смотрел на него. Такого могущественного джедая, как Анакин, он в жизни своей не видел. Оби-Ван ходил у него в учениках всего несколько недель, но уже заметил, как другие падаваны благоговели перед Анакином.

«Избранный, — шептали про него. — Герой».

Что имелось в виду, выяснилось лишь спустя пару дней. Оби-Ван с удивлением узнал, что Анакин — герой войны, известный во всей Республике как генерал Скайуокер и Герой Без Страха, а лицо его пестрело на бесчисленных постерах — вместе с лицом Переговорщика.

Оби-Ван даже несколько оторопел, когда осознал, что его прототип снискал себе такую же популярность, как и Анакин. Она ему, безусловно, польстила, но ещё… и внушила немалый страх, что его всегда будут сравнивать с человеком, кем он некогда был — с мастером-джедаем, который славился виртуозным Соресу, безукоризненным хладнокровием, мудростью и умением договариваться.

Так что Оби-Ван старался изо всех сил, желая стать лучше как можно скорее и сравниться со своим прежним «я» — а то и превзойти его. Он тренировался каждую минуту, свободную от сна, пока руки и ноги не начинали дрожать от изнеможения. Обычно усталые мышцы так болели, что к концу дня возникало ощущение, будто его сбил небольшой шаттл.

Справедливости ради, недавнюю боль в мышцах можно списать на первую процедуру взросления, которой его подвергли на прошлой неделе: Оби-Вану официально исполнилось четырнадцать.

Так и не скажешь, что в четырнадцать ощущаешь себя иначе, чем в тринадцать — вот только разница определённо чувствовалась. Оби-Ван и не догадывался, как неприятно будет вырасти на дюйм всего за пару мгновений. Всё тело саднило, но физические различия тревожили только лишь во вторую очередь. Оби-Ван чувствовал себя иначе. И даже думал теперь иначе, что весьма обескураживало.

Теперь-то он понимал, почему целительница так не хотела старить его слишком уж сильно: каждая процедура обернётся не меньшей встряской — не только для тела, но и для разума, ведь мозг его тоже развивался.

Без положительных изменений тоже не обошлось. Теперь Оби-Ван подчас просто знал, как выполнять приём с мечом, которому учил его Анакин — и тело отзывалось само. Мышечная память и впрямь возвращалась, отчего обучение проходило гораздо быстрее, поэтому сам Оби-Ван считал, что дело того стоило.

А вот учитель его по-прежнему терзался сомнениями.

— Точно хочешь продолжать? — сдвинув брови, спросил его Анакин, когда увидел, насколько вывело Оби-Вана из равновесия его первое контролируемое прикосновение к артефакту. — Можно ведь и перестать. Хотя артефакт ускорит твоё обучение, подвергаться его воздействию тебе вовсе не обязательно. Можно взрослеть и естественным путём. Обучение просто будет медленнее.

Оби-Ван покачал головой и заверил Анакина, что и впрямь настроен продолжать. И не солгал. Ему хотелось стать лучше. Не хотелось сдерживать своего учителя. Если он ускоренно повзрослеет и вернёт себе память о навыках, и будет от этого учиться быстрее, упускать такую возможность ни в коем случае нельзя. Вот только правда заключалась в том, что война ждать не будет. Анакина не хватало на передовой, и Оби-Вану не хотелось становиться обузой — чем он непременно станет, ведь ему же ещё учиться и учиться.

Первую процедуру целительница Че объявила успешной, но она также предостерегла Оби-Вана, чтобы тот не загонял себя, пока тело и мозг его привыкают к изменениям.

Оби-Ван кивнул, но прислушиваться к совету он не собирался. Хотелось стать лучше как можно скорее.

Во что бы то ни стало.

***

Тем вечером Оби-Ван, как обычно, проскользнул из палаты в Залах Исцеления в ближайший тренировочный зал. Не обращая внимания на усталые мышцы, он принялся отрабатывать ката — и увлёкся настолько, что и не заметил, как появился учитель.

— Довольно, — прервал его Анакин.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Оби-Ван застыл.  
— Учитель, — виновато проговорил он и выключил меч.

Он-то думал, Анакина разозлит его непослушание, но учитель, похоже… загрустил?

— Послушай, Оби-Ван… — начал он, подходя ближе. Взгляд его было сложно прочитать. — За последние недели ты добился невероятных успехов. Сказать, что ты меня поразил — значит, ничего не сказать.

Оби-Ван ощутил, как лицо заливает краска, и опустил голову.

— Но, — продолжил Анакин, и у Оби-Вана упало сердце. Анакин вздохнул и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Я за тебя переживаю. Знаю, тебе кажется, что нужно соответствовать человеку, которым ты некогда был, но это пуду банты. Такого рода ожидания, уж поверь, на ребёнке всегда плохо сказываются. Ты никому ничего не должен. — Он посмотрел Оби-Вану прямо в глаза и сказал: — Становиться им тебе вовсе не обязательно, падаван.

— Я не ребёнок, учитель, — отозвался Оби-Ван и опустил взгляд, чтобы сморгнуть с ресниц внезапно возникшую влагу. — Но я… ценю, что вы мне об этом сказали. Вы хороший учитель.

Когда он снова поднял на Анакина взгляд, то обнаружил, что учитель безрадостно улыбается.  
— Стараюсь, — ответил он и отвёл взгляд.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Невзирая на щиты, от учителя веяло едва уловимой печалью. Возможно, Анакин думал сейчас о своём первом падаване — в конце концов, она ушла из Ордена всего месяц назад.

Где бы мысли его ни витали, думал Анакин явно о чём-то не очень радужном. Что-то такое было в напряжённой линии плеч, что выдавало его горечь. Его… одиночество. Даже среди других джедаев Анакин всегда казался таким одиноким.

Повинуясь неожиданному порыву, Оби-Ван приблизился на шаг и робко его обнял.  
— Спасибо вам, учитель, — сказал он, и голос его пресёкся. — Вам наверняка нелегко.

Анакин застыл в его объятиях изваянием.

Оби-Ван уже не знал, куда деваться от смущения за свой внезапный порыв — и о чём он только думал, ведь джедаи так себя не ведут — как вдруг его стиснули в объятиях две сильные руки, да так крепко, что дух захватило.

Счастливо улыбаясь, Оби-Ван спрятал лицо у Анакина на шее и прильнул к нему всем телом. Он глубоко вдохнул запах учителя: масло, кожаная одежда и свежесть, а под всем этим — приятный аромат, присущий, наверное, самому Анакину. Запах этот быстро становился его любимым.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, как отражение учителя в Силе коснулось его собственного. Ученическая связь у них сформировалась необычайно крепкая, скорее всего потому, что они её когда-то уже делили, хоть Оби-Ван этого и не помнил.

— Знаю, вы, наверное, по нему скучаете, но это плохо, если я рад, что так получилось? — почти неслышно прошептал Оби-Ван. — Я не хочу в учителя никого другого, только вас. — Он узнал, что изначально его учил Квай-Гон Джинн, но это имя для него ничего не значило. Он и представить себе не мог, чтобы его обучал кто-то другой, а не этот добрый рыцарь с отчаянным желанием защитить.

Руки, обвивавшие Оби-Вана, крепко стиснули его на мгновение, а потом исчезли.  
— Я и впрямь по нему скучаю, — тихо признал Анакин, рассеянно перебирая косичку Оби-Вана. — Он практически заменил мне отца. Но я давно по нему скучал. Учитель и я уже много лет отдалялись друг от друга. Я и не помню, когда мы в последний раз говорили на темы, не связанные с войной или Орденом Джедаев. — В голосе его появились горькие, ожесточённые нотки. — Наши отношения в последнее время были уже не те, что раньше. Он начал мне лгать, прямо как и все остальные в Совете.

Оби-Вана встревожила глубокая горечь и обида, что волнами разливалась по их с Анакином связи.  
— Как именно?

— Он инсценировал ради задания собственную смерть и позволил мне в неё поверить. — Анакин резко хохотнул. — Он использовал моё горе, чтобы инсценировка показалась убедительней.

Оби-Ван сдвинул брови. Чем больше он узнавал о своей взрослой версии, чем больше сомневался, что та ему нравится.  
— Как-то это… жестоко.

Анакин долго ничего не говорил. А когда нарушил наконец молчание, голос его звучал бесстрастно:  
— Жестоким он не был, но меня он не понимал. Для него на первом месте всегда стоял долг перед Орденом, а я… не такой. Мне кажется, он обрадовался, когда меня посвятили в рыцари. Он по-своему любил меня, но и тяготился мной тоже. Он меня не выбирал, Оби-Ван. Мастер Джинн всё равно что заставил его обучать меня.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Верилось в признание с трудом, но ведь из них двоих воспоминания остались только у Анакина.  
— Я бы вас выбрал, — с жаром сказал он.

Анакин хмыкнул. А потом игриво потянул Оби-Вана за косичку.  
— Спасибо тебе на добром слове, малыш Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван отстранился и, смерив Анакина сердитым взглядом, вынул косичку у него из пальцев.  
— Я не малыш, — буркнул он, но Анакин в ответ только лишь улыбнулся.

Оби-Ван возвёл глаза к потолку и вздохнул.  
— Но я серьёзно, учитель, — сказал он, глядя Анакину прямо в глаза. — Вы потрясающий. Взрослый я наверняка вами очень гордился. Вы разве не замечаете, как все падаваны на вас равняются? 

Анакин печально улыбнулся.  
— Правда? 

Оби-Ван кивнул, теребя пуговицу на тёмной тунике Анакина. Ему хотелось коснуться золотистых кудрей учителя — они всегда его завораживали — но он не осмеливался.

— Мне все завидуют, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Вы знали, что вас называют Героем Без Страха?

С губ Анакина сорвался резкий и безрадостный смешок.  
— Герой Без Страха… — странным тоном повторил он, отрешённо уставившись в одну точку. — Порой это прозвище кажется насмешкой. Издёвкой.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Он внимательно вгляделся в учителя и в первый раз заметил тёмные круги у него под глазами.  
— Учитель? — От укола тревоги внутри всё сжалось. — Вас что-то беспокоит?

Анакин вновь посмотрел на него. Он покачал головой, глядя усталым, но по-прежнему добрым взглядом.  
— Просто сплю плохо. Кошмары.

Оби-Ван расстроенно поджал губы. Ужасно, что учителя преследуют кошмары.  
— Из-за войны? — предположил он.

Анакин пожал плечами и промолчал. Мысли его как будто заразила тёмная тревога. Оби-Ван остро чувствовал её через связь. Интересно, а взрослое «я» её замечало? Вряд ли: Анакин рассказал ему, что они с мастером Кеноби разорвали ученическую связь много лет назад и чувствовали друг друга очень слабо.

— Учитель, — позвал Оби-Ван. Всё же набравшись смелости, он поднял руку и убрал прядь волос у Анакина с лица. И заглянул в голубые глаза, которые вновь сфокусировались на нём. — Может, я могу что-то сделать? Я хочу вам помочь. Хотите, помедитируем вместе?

У Анакина вырвался смешок, но на этот раз полный веселья и нежности.  
— Взрослый ты тоже бы предложил медитацию как спасение от всех проблем, но мне она удаётся плохо. Никогда не удавалась да и не удастся уже, наверное. — Он легко постучал себе по виску. — Тут слишком много шума. 

Поскольку первое прикосновение неудовольствия не вызвало, Оби-Ван осмелел и, запустив пальцы учителю в волосы, начал их перебирать. Пряди оказались густые и неожиданно мягкие.  
— Тогда нужно поспать. Вы же с ног валитесь, учитель.

У Анакина потяжелели веки.  
— Гм, приятно как. У тебя славные руки, падаван.

Вспыхнув, Оби-Ван неожиданно порадовался, что Анакин почти совсем уже закрыл глаза.  
— Идите сюда, учитель… — Он потянул Анакина к коврику и устроил их так, чтобы голова учителя легла ему на колени.

Анакин ему не перечил, глядя на него со странным, не совсем читаемым выражением. Стараясь не покраснеть ещё сильнее, Оби-Ван снова запустил пальцы Анакину в волосы.  
— Вам бы отдохнуть, учитель. Мы ведь не прямо сейчас выезжаем с 501-м.  
В который раз от одной только мысли его охватил восторг. До этого дня они с Анакином Храм не покидали, но вчера магистр Винду и магистр Йода оценили его успехи и сочли, что он готов сопровождать Анакина в его следующем походе. Пусть в битвах ему участвовать не позволят, он будет рядом с учителем и проследит, чтобы тот позаботился о самом себе. 

— Спать я не хочу, — возразил Анакин, но голос его уже звучал сонно, а глаза закрылись.

Вскоре у него выровнялось дыхание.

Оби-Ван мягко улыбнулся, глядя на него сверху, и понадеялся, что улыбка не выдала того, как сильно он влюблён. Он прекрасно сознавал, что… увлёкся своим учителем, но другие падаваны ему сказали, что в этом нет ничего такого. Рано или поздно все западают на своих учителей. Крифф, да половина падаванов втрескалась не в кого-нибудь, а в его учителя, что немного раздражало, если честно. Анакин его учитель, не их.

Оби-Ван поморщился, растревоженный своей ревностью. Джедаям подобное не к лицу. Оставалось только надеяться, что после следующей процедуры эта смущающая влюблённость испарится. Не хотелось портить этим увлечением свои отношения с учителем. Хотелось стать для Анакина лучшим падаваном.

«Ты будешь мной гордиться, — решительно подумал Оби-Ван, поглаживая учителя по волосам. — Я тебя не оставлю, как она».

Будто услышав эти мысли, Анакин сдвинулся немного во сне, и его отражение в Силе крепко обняло Оби-Вана.

Тот закрыл глаза и позволил себе затеряться в этих объятиях. Так приятно. Никто ему не рассказывал, что от ученической связи становится так хорошо. Так тепло и спокойно. Словно так и должно быть.

Вот отчего ему верилось с трудом, что взрослое «я» не испытывало к Анакину ничего, кроме долга перед падаваном. Даже если отбросить его увлечение, эти… нежные чувства, которыми он проникся к Анакину за последние несколько недель, казались подозрительно сильными и глубокими.

Или, быть может, ему просто не хотелось признавать, что тут виноват только он один, и этой склонностью к привязанности и чувствам он ещё раз подтвердил, что ему не сравниться со своим взрослым «я». Оби-Ван всегда чувствовал слишком много, слишком остро, вот почему ни один учитель его не выбрал — только Анакин.

От мысли пьяняще потеплело в груди. Анакин его выбрал, какими бы напряжёнными ни были их отношения прежде. И он уж точно не считал его порывистость недостатком.

Мысль была странной, непривычной. Сколько Оби-Ван себя помнил, он всегда стремился обуздать свой нрав, ведь все вокруг ему внушали, что это изъян, слабость, с которой нужно справиться. Похоже, к тому времени, когда Анакин стал его падаваном, взрослое «я» уже искоренило этот порок.

Но стоит ли Оби-Вану сделать то же самое? Ведь Анакин явно не хотел, чтобы он эмоционально закрывался от него, как раньше.

Оби-Ван нахмурился. Хотелось стать хорошим джедаем, но вместе с тем и хорошим падаваном для своего учителя. Эти два желания, как видно, противоречили друг другу.

Трель комлинка выдернула его из размышлений.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и недовольно взглянул на устройство. Не хотелось, чтобы оно разбудило учителя.

Опасаясь потревожить сон Анакина, Оби-Ван осторожно распутал их отражения в Силе. Затем сосредоточился на комлинке и призвал его Силой. Он поймал устройство рукой и улыбнулся, довольный своей точностью — похоже, уроки Анакина уже приносили свои плоды. А потом он взглянул на дисплей.

Брови его взлетели вверх. Он и не знал, что Анакин на такой короткой ноге с Верховным Канцлером Республики, что тот звонит ему на личный номер.

Неважно, учителю нужен отдых. Даже канцлеру придётся подождать.

Оби-Ван перевёл комлинк в беззвучный режим и вновь запустил пальцы в волосы учителя. Тот неосознанно прильнул к его руке, и Оби-Ван улыбнулся.

«Не уходи», — сквозь сон попросил Анакин через связь, и его отражение в Силе вновь с жадностью обернулось вокруг Оби-Вана.

Чувствуя, как потеплело в груди, Оби-Ван наполнил связь нежностью и закрыл глаза, решив помедитировать. «Я никуда не уйду, учитель. Спите». 

Анакин так и сделал.


	3. Chapter 3

Хотя Оби-Вану и рассказали про клонов, встреча с ними всё равно показалась сюрреалистичной.

Капитан Рекс, заместитель командира, при виде Оби-Вана даже глазом не моргнул, будто в том, что генерал Кеноби враз помолодел, не было ничего необычного. На самом-то деле одни только клоны и вели себя с ним, словно ничего странного не случилось.

— Дело ещё в том, что они хорошо тебя понимают, — прошептал Анакин Оби-Вану на ухо — наверное, ощутил его растерянность. — Они ведь тоже взрослеют гораздо быстрее, чем обычные люди.

Слегка нахмурившись, Оби-Ван кивнул. Он понял, что Анакин хотел этим сказать, но с этой точкой зрения он бы поспорил.  
— Разница в том, учитель, что это мой выбор, — тихо проговорил он. — А у них он разве есть?

По лицу Анакина пробежала тень.  
— Я понимаю, о чём ты, но давай потом об этом поговорим, хорошо? — столь же тихо ответил он. Положив ладонь Оби-Вану на плечо, он повёл его к солдатам. — Идём, познакомлю тебя со всеми.

Знакомство прошло хорошо. Всех имён Оби-Ван не запомнил, но память напрягал изо всех сил. Хоть и стыдно это признавать, больше всего он старался запомнить солдат, которым учитель отдавал предпочтение, но объяснил это тем, что будет видеть их чаще, раз уж те с Анакином так близки.

— Ну, как они тебе? — спросил его Анакин на обратном пути в свои покои.

— Славные малые, — пожал плечами Оби-Ван. — Хотя довольно странно слышать в свой адрес обращение «генерал Кеноби».

Анакин слегка поморщился.  
— Они солдаты и выполняют приказы. Ситуация щекотливая, потому что, строго говоря, генерал Кеноби не погиб, и его не разжаловали. Пока Орден Джедаев не разберётся с бумагами, клоны, пожалуй, так и продолжат звать тебя генералом. Могу попросить их этого не делать, но…

— Не нужно, учитель. — Оби-Ван коснулся его руки и мягко ему улыбнулся. Неустанная забота Анакина согрела до глубины души. Из него и правда вышел чудесный учитель.

Даже магистр Йода с ним в этом согласился. Перед тем, как «Решительный-2» покинул порт, старый гранд-мастер пришёл проведать Оби-Вана. Как и всегда, слова его прозвучали довольно загадочно и туманно, но некоторые из них надолго отпечатались в памяти.

— Твоя безопасность не беспокоит меня. Учитель твой защитит тебя. Предметом забот это не было никогда. Хорошо сказывается на юном Скайуокере ответственность за падавана. Быть нужным необходимо ему. — Йода посмотрел Оби-Вану прямо в глаза. — Опасно нестабилен рыцарь Скайуокер. Потеря первого падавана нанесла глубокую рану ему. Потеря бывшего учителя нанесла другую. Вверил я тебя ему в надежде, что не дашь ты учителю своему упасть во Тьму. Нужен он нам на Светлой Стороне. Слишком силён он. Потерять его не можем мы. 

Оби-Ван от такого растерял все слова. Он и не знал, что магистр Йода боялся, как бы Анакин не перешёл на Тёмную Сторону. В голове не укладывалось. Ведь в учителе столько доброты. 

Но потом на ум пришёл гнев, что исходил иногда от Анакина, обида на Совет, которую тот частенько изливал, тёмные круги у него под глазами, кошмары… Оби-Ван задумался — и немного встревожился. Кроме дремоты, в которую Анакин погрузился тем вечером, Оби-Ван никогда не видел, чтобы учитель медитировал или вообще отдыхал. Вряд ли это благотворно скажется на его душевном состоянии, когда он и так уже переутомляется на войне и обучает нового падавана.

Хотя со слов магистра Йоды выходило, что обучение падавана приносило Анакину пользу. Тому нравилось чувствовать себя нужным, и уж это Оби-Ван точно мог ему подарить. Потребность в учителе даже изображать бы не пришлось. 

Куда там.

Оби-Ван покраснел от одной только мысли и поспешно возвёл щиты.

— Точно хочешь жить у меня? — спросил Анакин. — Я приказал установить вторую кровать, но…

Оби-Ван кивнул.  
— Не хочу занимать каюту вашего бывшего падавана, учитель.  
И он сказал правду, но не всю. Ему хотелось быть ближе к Анакину, чтобы следить, сколько учитель на самом деле спит и медитирует.

«А ещё потому, что тебе просто хочется быть к нему ближе», — упрекнул его внутренний голос и тем вызвал волну стыда.

— Можешь и по имени её называть, — сказал Анакин, глядя прямо вперёд. Хотя слова он произнёс непринуждённо, плечи его напряглись. — Срываться не буду.

Оби-Ван недоверчиво на него посмотрел.  
— Я не знал точно, хотите ли вы о ней говорить, учитель.

Анакин пожал плечами.  
— Да я так-то не против поговорить о Шпильке, — произнёс он. — Рассказывать только особо нечего. Ты ведь и так наверняка уже знаешь, почему она ушла.

Оби-Ван растерянно наморщил лоб.  
— Шпилька? Я думал, её зовут Асока.

Анакин хохотнул.  
— Так и есть. Шпилька — это прозвище, которое я ей дал, — в голосе учителя отчётливо зазвучали нежные нотки.

Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, пожевал немного губу.  
— А для меня у вас прозвища не нашлось.

Анакин засмеялся.  
— Ты же сам велел не называть тебя «малыш Оби-Ван».

Оби-Ван сердито посмотрел на него.  
— Не смешно, учитель.

Анакин снова заулыбался.  
— Как насчёт «Бэмби»? Как в том старом голофильме про оленёнка? Ты и правда как Бэмби: такой же милый и…

— Я передумал, учитель, прошу, не надо мне никаких прозвищ, — сказал Оби-Ван и крепко сжал губы, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Ничего, мне просто надо немного подумать… — отозвался Анакин и сделал вид, будто и впрямь погрузился в размышления. — Я подберу тебе идеальное прозвище, не переживай.

Оби-Ван пихнул его локтем в бок, но Анакин только лишь рассмеялся.

У Оби-Вана дрогнули губы. Ему нравилось смешить учителя, видеть его счастливым и беззаботным.

***

Разумеется, долго счастье не продлилось.

Когда они оказались на борту корабля, Оби-Ван выяснил почти сразу, что кошмары, о которых говорил Анакин, преследовали того довольно часто.

И утаить их теперь, когда они жили в одной комнате, у наставника не получалось. В Храме Оби-Ван всё это время спал в Залах Исцеления, поскольку целительница Че настояла на том, что нужно держать его под наблюдением. Но теперь Оби-Ван из ночи в ночь получал сомнительное удовольствие, глядя, как Анакин мечется во сне, а его гнев, скорбь и боль удушливыми волнами наполняют комнату.

На третью ночь Оби-Ван не вытерпел. Он встал с кровати и забрался в постель к наставнику.

— Учитель, — тихо позвал он Анакина, положив ладонь ему на обнажённое плечо. — Проснитесь.

Анакин не проснулся.

Нахмурившись, Оби-Ван сосредоточился и потянулся к нему через связь.

«У него на руках умирает женщина…

Отчаяние, тяжкая утрата, ярость... 

Всполох синего светового меча… 

Крики ужаса и боли… 

Мёртвые тела вокруг: мужчины, женщины, дети… 

Ему тошно — что же он натворил — но они это заслужили…

Он поворачивается и видит, что за ним наблюдает рыжеволосый джедай с выражением глубочайшего разочарования на лице.  
— Ты подвёл меня, Анакин. Я так и думал, что подведёшь.

— Учитель, — хрипло взывает он, но джедай качает головой и поворачивается к нему спиной.

— Учитель! — отчаянно зовёт он снова, но джедай не оборачивается, а всё идёт прочь, пока не исчезает совсем.

И он остаётся один.

Все его бросают. Мама, Асока, учитель. Все всегда его бросают». 

Усилием воли Оби-Ван вынырнул из сновидения. Когда он открыл глаза, учитель, который беспокойно ворочался в постели, предстал перед ним в новом свете. Оттолкнув подальше тревожные образы из сна — сейчас не время — Оби-Ван прошептал:  
— Учитель. 

— Учитель, — позвал он громче, пытаясь передать по связи тепло, поддержку и нежность.

Анакин затих и открыл глаза, но его отрешённый взгляд прояснился и сфокусировался на нём далеко не сразу.

— Оби-Ван? — хрипло произнёс он. — Ты что делаешь у меня в постели?

У Оби-Вана заалели щёки.  
— Вам кошмар снился, учитель.

— А, — протянул Анакин. — Да так, ерунда. Прости, что разбудил. Спи дальше.

Оби-Ван поднял брови и многозначительно на него посмотрел.  
— Вам снится этот кошмар уже третью ночь подряд, учитель.

Анакин поморщился и привстал, отчего одеяло сползло с его обнажённых плеч.

Оби-Ван сглотнул и постарался не пялиться. Как и следовало ожидать, взгляд отвести не вышло. Ведь мужчины красивее он ещё не встречал, а сам при этом оставался подростком. Он прошёлся взглядом по широким плечам и мускулистой груди, а потом быстро отвёл взгляд. Лицо у него горело, а во рту пересохло.

К счастью, Анакин, похоже, ничего не заметил. Он провёл рукой по лицу и вздохнул, плечи его опустились.

У Оби-Вана сжалось сердце. Сам-то он, может, и радовался эгоистично, что Анакин стал его учителем, но для того ведь всё было совсем по-другому. Какими бы напряжёнными ни были их отношения, Анакин потерял человека, заменившего ему отца.

— Это же был не просто кошмар, — тихо проговорил Оби-Ван.

Анакин скривился и промолчал. Он крепко стискивал зубы, а взгляд его снова стал отстранённым.

Оби-Ван смотрел на него и, как никогда прежде, чувствовал себя никчёмным. Бесполезным. Взрослое «я», мастер-джедай, знал бы, наверное, как тут помочь, что сказать.

Оби-Ван же мастером-джедаем не был. Мудрых слов предложить не мог. У него только и было, что эта постыдная, неуместная жажда, которая, невзирая на все усилия, лишь крепла день ото дня.

Оби-Ван робко потянулся к Анакину и взял его за руку — настоящую.  
— Можете рассказать мне всё, учитель, — тихо произнёс он, глядя на их сплетённые руки. Его более светлая, тонкая ладонь казалась ещё меньше в сравнении с ладонью Анакина.

Тот вздохнул и стиснул ему пальцы.  
– Спасибо, но я не могу с тобой об этом говорить, Оби-Ван. И не потому, что не доверяю. Просто…

Учитель умолк, и Оби-Ван расстроенно поджал губы.

— Ну что ты будешь делать, — воскликнул Анакин. — Не дуйся, пожалуйста.

Оби-Ван смерил его сердитым взглядом.  
— Уверяю вас, учитель, я никогда не дуюсь, — стараясь не уронить своего достоинства, отозвался он.

Анакин весело на него посмотрел.  
— Ты ужасно милый, когда обижаешься. И да, ты совершенно точно дуешься, мой падаван.

Внутри всё сжалось. Нельзя отрицать: им овладело постыдное волнение, когда Анакин назвал его своим.

— Мне просто хочется помочь, учитель, — сказал Оби-Ван, опустив глаза. — Я понимаю, на фоне человека, которым я некогда был, меня вы всерьёз не принимаете…

— Оби-Ван. Посмотри на меня.

Не повиноваться такому тону было попросту невозможно.

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд и увидел, что лицо учителя омрачилось.  
— Мы ведь это уже обсуждали. Я не хочу, чтобы ты становился человеком, которым был мой учитель. Ты ни в чём ему не уступаешь. — Анакин сжал его руку и посмотрел в глаза. — Ни в чём. Отрицать не буду: я по нему скучаю, но мне никогда не хотелось, чтобы ты превратился в него. Ты тоже для меня очень важен. Тоже очень дорог.

Как ни старался, сдержать улыбку Оби-Ван не смог.  
— Осторожней, учитель, или вас можно будет заподозрить в привязанности, — поддразнил он.

Он ждал, что Анакин рассмеётся, но тот лишь взглянул на него с горькой улыбкой.

Сердце Оби-Вана пропустило удар.  
— Учитель?

— Примерного джедая из меня не вышло, — сказал Анакин. — По крайней мере, от привязанностей отказаться не получилось.

Оби-Ван моргнул. А потом ещё раз. С малых лет живший в Храме, он чувствовал, что признание Анакина должно было его шокировать. Но опьяняющий восторг в душе затмил его смятение. 

— Ясно, — выдохнул он, зардевшись.

Анакин ущипнул его за щёку, глядя весело и в той же мере нежно.  
— Надеюсь, это слово не оскорбляет тебя так, как моего учителя. Но я устал притворяться. Я весьма к тебе привязан, мини-Оби-Ван.

— Это же ничуть не лучше, чем звать меня малыш, — запротестовал Оби-Ван, но как-то вяло и с улыбкой на лице. — Не такого уж я и низкого роста. Всего на ладонь ниже себя прежнего.

Анакин рассмеялся.  
— Низкого-низкого. Он ведь тоже ростом не вышел. Но так уж и быть. Буду звать тебя Оби тогда.

Оби-Ван сморщил нос.  
— Ни за что, — возмутился он. — Оби-Вана вполне достаточно.

— Как скажешь, падаван, — отозвался Анакин и потянул его за косичку.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу.  
— А вот и скажу, учитель, — произнёс он, улыбаясь и стараясь не обращать внимания на охвативший его трепет.

Он попытался подумать о чём-нибудь другом.  
— По-прежнему не хотите об этом поговорить? О своём кошмаре?

Анакин вздохнул.  
— Не особенно, — ответил он, рассеянно поглаживая косичку Оби-Вана. — Не думаю, что от разговоров будет много пользы. Мне просто… тяжело терять близких. Но со временем станет легче.

Оби-Ван пожевал губу.  
— Я увидел отрывки сна через связь, — тихо признался он и заметил, как напряглись у Анакина мышцы. — Я видел, как вы… убивали людей. «Детей».

Его робкая надежда, что кошмар не имеет с реальностью ничего общего, угасла, когда он увидел, каким жёстким стало у Анакина выражение лица.

Тот повернулся и оставил открытым взгляду лишь только свой профиль.

— Они убили мою мать, Оби-Ван, — безжизненным тоном ответил он. — Эти звери насиловали и мучили её, пока она не истекла кровью. — Он повернул голову, и Оби-Ван заглянул ему в глаза, полные боли и ярости. — Я зарезал их всех, как животных, потому что они и есть животные, и, повторись всё сызнова, сделал бы то же самое. Они это заслужили. Ну, может, кроме детей, но те бы выросли и сами начали насиловать и мучить. Без них мир стал гораздо лучше.

Оби-Ван лишь потрясённо смотрел на него, не зная, что сказать. Умом он понимал, что признание должно было его ужаснуть — оно и ужаснуло. Но он увидел сон Анакина, ощутил его отчаяние, горе, остервенение — и он понял. Правильным поступок Анакина ему не показался, но он его понял.

Собственной матери он, быть может, и не помнил, но знал, что у других детей дороже мамы никого нет. Найти её жестоко изнасилованной до смерти… Он и представить себе не мог, чтобы кто-то проявил к мучителям милосердие. Поступок Анакина это не оправдывало, но и чудовищем его тоже не делало. А делало лишь далеко не идеальным человеком.

В каком-то смысле Оби-Ван был даже рад узнать об этой далёкой от совершенства стороне своего учителя. Он же его, можно сказать, вознёс на пьедестал, и ему полезно было узнать, что учитель вовсе не такой чудесный и безупречный, как Оби-Вану казалось.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — хрипло попросил Анакин, пытливо в него всматриваясь.

«Я не знаю, что сказать».

Жутко неловко себя чувствуя, Оби-Ван окинул взглядом комнату.  
— А как отреагировал взрослый я?

— Я так ему и не рассказал. — Губы Анакина скривила безрадостная улыбка. — Но я бы точно ужаснул и разочаровал его. Он бы меня никогда не простил.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Хотите сказать, вы никому об этом не рассказывали?

На лице у Анакина что-то промелькнуло.  
— Знает Падме — Сенатор, которого я тогда защищал, потому что она полетела со мной на Татуин. И знает канцлер.

— Канцлер? — переспросил в замешательстве Оби-Ван. Насколько всё же близок учитель с канцлером?

— Да, он мой друг, — отозвался Анакин. — Он очень хороший человек, и он сказал мне, что мой поступок полностью оправдан.

Оби-Вана это несколько покоробило. Может, с его стороны наивно думать, что Верховный Канцлер Республики не должен поощрять рыцаря-джедая вырезать целые деревни?

— Ты считаешь, я поступил неправильно, — сделал Анакин вывод, когда молчание затянулось. — Даже смотреть на меня не можешь. Ненавидишь меня теперь.

— Я… — начал было Оби-Ван, но осёкся, когда увидел, какое у Анакина выражение лица. Тот смотрел так отчаянно. Так жадно. Чувствовалось, что отношение Оби-Вана имело для него колоссальное значение. В голове не укладывалось: ведь он же всего лишь Оби-Ван, вечно никому ненужный — и всё же этот невероятно могущественный рыцарь-джедай смотрел на него так, будто его неодобрение может сломать.

«А если и правда сможет?» — осознал вдруг Оби-Ван, и у него упало сердце. Возможно, магистр Йода вполне обоснованно тревожился за Анакина. Чувствовалось, как в ответ на страх в нём поднималась тьма.

«Мне тяжело терять близких».

В свете последнего признания слова звучали совсем по-другому.

— Учитель, — мягко проговорил Оби-Ван и взял руки Анакина в свои. — Я считаю, вы поступили неправильно. — Он сжал ладони Анакина, когда тот стиснул зубы. — Что бы вы ни говорили, я чувствую: вы и сами до конца не уверены, что поступок ваш оправдан. И лучше бы не упорствовать, говоря, что они это заслужили, а извлечь урок, чтобы такое больше не повторилось. — Он выдержал взгляд Анакина. — Я знаю вас не так давно, но вы точно выше этого, учитель. 

Анакин свёл вместе брови, напряжённый взгляд его стал пытливым.  
— То есть… ненависти ты ко мне не испытываешь. 

Оби-Ван едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Честное слово, учитель только об одном может думать за раз. И из всей его тирады тот решил сосредоточиться на этом?  
— Нет, не испытываю, — потеряв терпение, отозвался он, но, как видно, слова прозвучали нежно, потому что Анакин просиял, будто Оби-Ван только что преподнёс ему лучший подарок на свете. 

— Да неважно, что я думаю, — попытался Оби-Ван снова. — Главное, чтобы вы…

Он вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда его дёрнули к учителю на колени и крепко обняли.  
— Лучший падаван на свете! — смеясь, провозгласил Анакин.

— Учитель! — возмутился Оби-Ван, но вряд ли возмущение прозвучало слишком уж укоризненно. Разве можно злиться на учителя, когда тот держит тебя как нечто драгоценное? Вздохнув, Оби-Ван обнял его в ответ и виновато позволил рукам пройтись по сильной, тёплой спине, наслаждаясь тем, как перекатываются под ладонями мышцы.

Сила, учитель пах так хорошо, что перехватывало дыхание. Приходилось следить, как бы не коснуться Анакина нижней частью тела. В такие минуты Оби-Ван ненавидел своё подростковое тело. Анакин, без сомнений, пришёл бы в ужас, узнай он, как сильно Оби-Ван блаженствовал в его объятиях.

Анакин поцеловал его в макушку.  
— Я думал, ты меня возненавидишь, — хриплым голосом проговорил он. — Даже не представляешь, как много для меня значит твоё отношение.

Оби-Ван прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Правда?

Анакин вздохнул и слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему прямо в глаза.  
— Правда, — ответил он и взял лицо Оби-Вана в ладони. — Взрослый ты или подросток — неважно, человека лучше я не знаю. — Он хохотнул. — Если ты меня за это не возненавидел, значит, надежда ещё есть.

Оби-Ван вспыхнул.  
— Не говорите так, учитель. Вы хороший человек.

Криво улыбаясь, Анакин покачал головой, а потом наклонился к Оби-Вану и мазнул губами по его виску, прижался к нему лицом.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он и снова стиснул его в медвежьих объятиях.

Оби-Ван едва не замурлыкал от удовольствия. Никто не обнимал его так, как учитель. Не то чтобы Оби-Вана часто обнимали — у него осталось лишь смутное воспоминание, как в раннем детстве его обнял воспитатель. Однако теперь становилось ясно, что объятия учителя быстро вызывали привыкание. Хотелось, чтобы Анакин прикасался к нему и держал в своих объятиях постоянно. Сила этого желания даже несколько тревожила.

— Не нужно меня благодарить, учитель — тихо произнёс Оби-Ван, перебирая золотисто-каштановые волосы. — Мы же с вами команда. 

С губ Анакина сорвался немного задушенный, но искренний смешок.  
— Это уж точно, — отозвался он и снова мазнул по виску Оби-Вана губами. 

Они ещё долго сидели так — в уютной тишине, и Анакин обнимал его руками, равно как и отражением в Силе. Оби-Ван в жизни не чувствовал такого умиротворения. Такой защищённости.

Наконец Анакин вздохнул.  
— Поздно уже. Надо бы поспать. На планету сепаратистов прилетим рано утром, и потом будет уже не до сна.

Оби-Ван неохотно взглянул на свою кровать. Всё его существо прямо-таки восставало против того, чтобы оставить такие безопасные объятия Анакина. Мысль растревожила настолько, что он заставил себя встать с колен учителя. Это его… увлечение уже не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Поскорей бы оно уже прошло.

Но когда он повернулся к своей постели, Анакин поймал его за руку.  
— Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван взглянул на него.

Учитель неотрывно смотрел на него с весьма странным выражением.  
— Ты знаешь, что с тех пор, как Шпилька ушла из Ордена, я в нём полностью разочаровался?

Оби-Ван покачал головой, не зная, что ответить.

— Так и есть, — продолжил Анакин и отвёл взгляд. — Джедаи казались мне лицемерами, развращёнными и бесчестными. Даже учитель мне лгал в последнее время, так что вера моя в Орден пошатнулась очень сильно. — Анакин снова встретился с ним взглядом. — Пока не появился ты. Ты такой хороший, Оби-Ван. Такой неиспорченный ни войной, ни Орденом. Ты уже гораздо лучше всех членов Совета.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Это не так, учитель…

Анакин стиснул ему ладонь.  
— Нет, так. Я не про обучение сейчас, Оби-Ван. — Анакин глядел столь проникновенно, что казалось, будто он смотрит прямо в душу. — Ты такой хороший, такой чистый, во мне больше света, когда я рядом с тобой — меньше горечи и злости. Я больше похож на джедая, которым должен быть.

Оби-Ван лишь смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Я рад, учитель, — прошептал он наконец, едва заметно улыбаясь, и кинулся Анакину на шею.

Но мимолётное объятие превратилось в очень долгое, когда учитель заключил его в кольцо рук.

Когда Оби-Ван забрался-таки к себе в постель, в груди у него по-прежнему разливалось приятно покалывающее тепло.

Внутренний голос на задворках сознания принялся нашёптывать, что учителю и падавану не годится настолько сближаться и нежничать друг с другом, ведь джедаи так не поступают, а все эти чувства слишком глубоко затрагивают душу и потому таят в себе опасность.

Но в тот миг, когда отражение Анакина в Силе по-прежнему его обволакивало, Оби-Вана это не волновало. 

Он был счастлив.


	4. Chapter 4

— Но ты уверен, что с ним всё хорошо?

Кикс еле сдержал порыв вздохнуть. Он очень уважал генерала Скайуокера — одного из немногих джедаев, которые по-настоящему переживали за его братьев-клонов. Но в такие минуты генерал довольно сильно действовал на нервы.

— Генерал, его показатели в пределах нормы для здорового подростка шестнадцати лет, — сказал Кикс.

Хмурое выражение генерала никуда не делось.  
— А я тебя не об этом спрашивал, Кикс. Оби-Ван сильно мучился, хотя должен был быть без сознания. Я чувствовал его боль.

Кикс сжал губы.  
— При всём уважении, генерал, вы же знаете: к Силе я не чувствителен и объяснить то, что сам не вижу, я не могу. Кое-какие неприятные ощущения неизбежны…

— Не просто неприятные ощущения. А самая настоящая боль, причём когда он взрослел до четырнадцати и пятнадцати лет, то мучился не так сильно.

Кикс хмуро потёр лоб.  
— Ничего удивительного. Целительница Че предположила, что каждое последующее воздействие артефакта будет для коммандера Кеноби всё болезненнее…

— А почему я только сейчас об этом узнаю? — перебил генерал, сузив глаза.

Кикс сдержал ещё один вздох и не в первый уже раз пожалел, что рядом нет целительницы Че. Но, к несчастью, они торчали на Внешнем Кольце вот уже два месяца, и поскольку коммандеру Кеноби каждый месяц полагалось проходить эти процедуры, отдувался за них Кикс — и ему же приходилось иметь дело с гиперопекой генерала Скайуокера.

Не то чтобы эта гиперопека так уж его удивляла. Генерал всегда стремился защитить генерала Кеноби и подчас пренебрегал приказами Ордена, если те ставили Кеноби под удар.

Но это… нечто совсем иное. Кикс никогда не видел, чтобы генерал Скайуокер так себя вёл. Пришлось даже воспользоваться служебным положением, чтобы вытурить генерала из лазарета, потому что его нависающая фигура и нескончаемые вопросы только отвлекали.

Теперь стало понятно, что хотели сказать братья, когда болтали про генерала и его нового падавана. Он-то думал, слухи преувеличены, но теперь видел, что нет. Генерал Скайуокер надышаться не мог на коммандера Кеноби — слова лучше и не подберёшь. Что же до самого коммандера, такая забота его явно смущала, и всё же он прямо расцвёл под ней, становясь увереннее день ото дня. Когда молоденький Оби-Ван только взошёл на борт корабля, то весь состоял из жгучей смеси неуверенности и упрямства. Но время шло, сомнения в привязанности учителя исчезали, и первое качество становилось всё незаметнее.

Хотя «привязанность» вряд ли верное слово. Что бы генерал Скайуокер ни испытывал к своему падавану, чувство это затуманивало ему рассудок.

— Генерал, — самым терпеливым своим тоном начал Кикс. — Сейчас с коммандером Кеноби всё хорошо. Если он скажет, что в этот раз процедура оказалась слишком болезненной, больше мы их делать не будем. Давайте подождём, пока он не проснётся.

Генерал Скайуокер обернулся на бактокамеру.  
— И долго ждать?

Кикс взглянул на часы.  
— Уже совсем недолго.

Как по команде, показатели Оби-Вана возвестили, что он вот-вот придёт в себя, и Кикс осушил резервуар.

Когда они вытащили Оби-Вана из бактокамеры, тот уже открыл глаза.

— Учитель, со мной всё хорошо, — первым делом произнёс он, глядя на Анакина со смесью неудовольствия и нежности.

В такие минуты хотелось быть чувствительным к Силе. У Кикса всегда возникало ощущение, что джедаи ведут между собой недоступную ему беседу.

Заговорил Анакин не сразу. Сперва он обшарил падавана внимательным взглядом с головы до пят. А потом скинул с плеч свою тёмную робу и завернул в неё обнажённого Оби-Вана.

— Ты всегда так говоришь. — Голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели Оби-Вану в лицо, пока пальцы застёгивали на нём робу. — С тобой точно всё хорошо?

Оби-Ван возвёл глаза к потолку, но на лице у него играла улыбка.  
— Точно, учитель, — ответил он и опустил глаза. — Я хорошо себя чувствую.

Анакин взял Оби-Вана за подбородок и слегка поддел его, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— А может, ты просто хочешь меня успокоить, падаван?

Оби-Ван поднял брови и стал так похож на генерала Кеноби, что Киксу пришлось спрятать улыбку.

Не то чтобы джедаи обращали на него внимание. Вообще-то, даже наоборот, у Кикса возникло неловкое чувство, что оба они про него забыли.

— И когда же я так делал, учитель? — невинно поинтересовался Оби-Ван.

Анакин взглянул на него нарочито невозмутимо, но уголки рта у него подрагивали.  
— Да всего два дня назад, — сухо ответил он, а потом его взгляд снова посерьёзнел. — Ты мучился от боли, Оби-Ван. Я её чувствовал.

Оби-Ван слегка поморщился.  
— Может быть, но воспоминания остались только очень смутные. Ведь я же в основном без сознания был. Тело по-прежнему немного ноет, но это ерунда.

Генерал сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
— Так вот что ты сказал себе, когда ослушался моего приказа, и тебя ранило?

Оби-Ван вспыхнул.  
— Да меня едва задело, учитель!

— Не задело бы вообще, не последуй ты за мной на ту планету — вопреки моему приказу.

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и бросил на генерала упрямый взгляд.  
— Знаний и навыков для задания мне хватало с лихвой, учитель. Мне просто не повезло, что я оказался рядом, когда взорвался тот дом.

— Не повезло?

— Да!

— Падаван.

— Учитель.

Взгляды их схлестнулись, и тому, и другому хватало упрямства не признавать свою неправоту.

Испытывая неловкость, Кикс отвёл взгляд в сторону. Хотя после случая с артефактом два джедая, похоже, сблизились гораздо больше, их взаимодействие также стало куда… напряжённее. Генерал Кеноби, бывало, только взглянет на генерала Скайуокера невозмутимо и заговорит сухим, терпеливым тоном, когда бы они ни расходились во мнениях. Но коммандер Кеноби оказался намного вспыльчивее, чем его взрослое «я», и спорил с учителем, не раздумывая.

Хотя во мнениях тандем падаван-учитель расходился не так уж и часто: в основном, только в том, можно ли коммандеру участвовать в битвах или нет. Кикс обычно вставал на сторону Оби-Вана: согласно его профессиональному мнению, тот находился на пике физической формы, и даже генерал Скайуокер неохотно признавал, что в теории Оби-Ван мог за себя постоять. Но только в теории.

Сказать по правде, Кикс считал, что генерал с радостью запер бы Оби-Вана в комнате, пока идут сражения. Если бы это сошло ему с рук.

— Я говорил с магистром Йодой, учитель, — многозначительно произнёс Оби-Ван.

Анакин стиснул зубы.

— Магистр Йода сказал, что велел вам перевести меня на активную полевую службу. — Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился.

Анакин пожал плечами, на скулах у него играли желваки.  
— Совет озвучил такую рекомендацию. Но это не им решать. Ты мой падаван. Моя ответственность, не их. Я не стану рисковать твоей жизнью просто потому, что Совету нужно больше пушечного мяса для борьбы с сепаратистами.

Непреклонное выражение Оби-Вана смягчилось, взгляд наполнился пониманием. Он вздохнул.  
— Учитель, — тихо сказал он, глядя Анакину в глаза. — Я готов. Вы же знаете. Оберегать меня вечно у вас всё равно не получится.

В глазах Анакина появилось несколько загнанное выражение.  
— Прекрати. Прекрати смотреть на меня так.

Оби-Ван поднял брови.  
— Как?

— Ты знаешь, как, — фыркнул Анакин. — Не сработает, Оби-Ван. Не в этот раз.

Губы Оби-Вана сложились в обиженную — иначе и не скажешь — гримасу.

Выражение Анакина стало ещё замученнее.  
— Это тоже не сработает.

Оби-Ван и бровью не повёл. Он склонил голову набок и задумчиво произнёс:  
— Не разрешите сопровождать вас, вы же знаете — всё равно полечу следом — и подвергну себя опасности, ведь без вас меня некому будет защитить.

Кикс улыбнулся. Генерал Кеноби всегда вил верёвки из генерала Скайуокера, и похоже, так и продолжил их вить, даже когда стал моложе.

Анакин засмеялся.  
— Ах ты маленькое чудовище.

— Да какое же маленькое, учитель, — отозвался Оби-Ван с едва заметной улыбкой, и в глазах его поблёскивало веселье. — Ведь я уже достиг своего прежнего роста.

— Вот именно, — усмехнулся Анакин, чем заработал гневный взгляд.

— Эта шутка, учитель, перестала быть смешной уже давным-давно, — оскорблённо ответил падаван.

Усмешка Анакина стала только шире. Он прижал к сжатым губам Оби-Вана большой палец.  
— Нет, не перестала, ведь ничего милее твоей реакции на неё я ещё не видел.

Кикс кашлянул.

Джедаи вздрогнули и удивлённо посмотрели на него.

Кикс вдруг почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, а отчего — и сам не сказал бы.

Он слегка кашлянул.  
— Коммандер, вы только что сказали «давным-давно». Выходит, вы всё-таки сохранили часть своих прежних воспоминаний?

Оби-Ван свёл вместе брови.  
— Не совсем. Всё это очень запутано, если честно. — Он пожевал немного губу. — Кажется, что учитель впервые пошутил так много лет назад, но годы эти я не помню. — Он поморщился, помассировал виски. — Я пытаюсь воскресить эти воспоминания, и голова начинает раскалывается, но мне и правда кажется, что прошли годы. На самом деле нет, я знаю, но вот такое возникает чувство.

Кикс задумчиво кивнул и оставил несколько заметок на своём датападе.  
— Целительница Че говорила, что такое может случиться. Странные ощущения возникают из-за того, что ваш мозг повзрослел на три года. А ещё вернулась память о навыках, так что вы чувствуете себя старше, и это всё ужасно запутывает, хоть вы и помните, что прошло только три месяца, не три года.

По-прежнему хмурясь, Оби-Ван кивнул.

Анакин положил ладонь ему на плечо.  
— Точно не хочешь перестать? — спросил он, глядя Оби-Вану в глаза. — Обучение идёт хорошо. Взрослеть ещё тебе больше не нужно.

Оби-Ван покачал головой.  
— Осталось всего две процедуры. — Взглянув на Кикса, он немного понизил голос, но Кикс всё равно его расслышал: — Я хотел бы считаться взрослым, учитель, чтобы представители власти и адмиралы принимали меня всерьёз.

Лицо Анакина пересекла тень. Кикс не понял, отчего, но наверняка не просто так.

— Ладно, — к удивлению Кикса ответил Анакин. — Когда предпримем ещё одну попытку уничтожить фабрику дроидов, возьму тебя с собой.

Ответная улыбка Оби-Вана едва не ослепила.

Оставалось только надеяться, что решение принято верное.

***

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Оби-Ван старался дышать ровно, чтобы заснуть.

Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох.

Не работало. Лица мёртвых клонов ни в какую не уходили с изнанки век.

Восемьдесят девять людей, которые утром ещё жили, теперь лежали бездыханные.

Оби-Ван с силой закусил щёку изнутри. Да, за время этой кампании клоны умирали уже далеко не в первый раз. Но оказаться на поле боя, рядом, когда их настигла смерть, чувствовать их гибель — это изменило всё. Война стала для него реальностью.

Вздох учителя выдернул его из размышлений. Анакин скатился с кровати и подошёл к нему.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза в тот самый миг, когда Анакин скользнул к нему под одеяло и, обхватив его одной рукой, притиснул к груди.  
— Прекрати об этом думать, — велел он. — Поверь мне, раздумья тут не помогут. Ты хорошо показал себя сегодня.

Оби-Ван слепо таращил глаза на тёмную стену напротив. Разве уж так хорошо?  
— Легче когда-нибудь станет? — прошептал он.

Анакин помолчал.  
— И да, и нет, — произнёс он наконец. — Рано или поздно начинаешь с этим справляться, но за живое всё равно иногда задевает. — Голос его стал бесстрастным: — И хоть помочь ты им мало чем мог, всё равно чувствуешь вину. И никчёмность. Ведь ты не сумел остановить смерть.

Оби-Ван нахмурился и накрыл ладонью руку Анакина у себя на поясе.  
— Вы не виноваты, учитель. Столько жизней спасти — поразительно. — И он ничуть не покривил душой. От вида Анакина на поле боя прямо дух захватывало — и от ужаса в том числе. Теперь Оби-Ван понимал, почему его звали Героем Без Страха.

Анакин вздохнул.  
— И всё же я потерял много отличных ребят.

Оби-Вана передёрнуло. Если уж он с трудом вынес десятки смертей в Силе, и представить себе невозможно, как тяжело пришлось Анакину, который знал своих людей так хорошо.

— Но мы выиграли битву, — попытался Оби-Ван сосредоточиться на плюсах. — Фабрика уничтожена.

— Одна из многих, — с горечью отозвался Анакин. — Такое чувство, что эта война никогда не закончится. Сколько ещё людей я потеряю, прежде чем этой бессмысленной борьбе придёт конец?

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Бессмысленной? Вы не верите в Республику?

Ответил Анакин не сразу.  
— Я верю. Просто не считаю, что она важнее, чем жизни людей.

— Джедаям полагается служить Республике, — медленно проговорил Оби-Ван.

— Им полагается служить людям, — возразил Анакин. — Не развращённым, никчёмным политикам в Сенате, которым наплевать, что во время их распрей умирают люди.

Оби-Ван задумался. Доводы Анакин приводил очень даже здравые. Но потом, как доверять собственному суждению, когда учитель его обнимает, и разум без боя сдаётся на милость страстной жажде. Сказать по правде, подобная ненасытность начинала сильно тревожить. Влюблённость в учителя и не думала проходить, сколько бы лет Оби-Вану ни становилось.

Оби-Ван отмахнулся от этой мысли. Сейчас не время об этом думать.

— Но если не в Республику, во что вы верите тогда, учитель?

— Я верю в людей, которых люблю, — отозвался Анакин. — Верю, что их нужно защищать и оберегать. — Он крепче стиснул Оби-Вана за пояс и зарылся лицом ему в шею.

Сверхчувствительной кожи коснулись губы, и Оби-Ван задрожал. Вряд ли прикосновение вышло намеренно, но тело это не волновало — им овладело желание. Хотелось направить руку Анакина ниже, чтобы тот обнял ладонью изнывающий член и позаботился о нём.

От одной только мысли Оби-Ван едва не застонал и сильно закусил губу.

— Интересные мысли тебе в голову лезут, — сухо сказал ему Анакин.

Оби-Ван вспыхнул.  
— Не знаю, о чём вы, учитель.

Анакин тихо фыркнул.  
— Стыдиться тут нечего, Оби-Ван, — сказал он, и в голосе его зазвучали весёлые и нежные нотки. — Мне ведь тоже было шестнадцать не так давно.

Оби-Ван всё равно не знал, куда деваться от стыда. Он рванулся было из объятий Анакина, но тот его не пустил, только крепче стиснул руки.  
— Да ладно тебе, падаван, — сказал Анакин ему на ухо. — Не смущайся. Мне всё равно. — Веселья в голосе прибавилось в разы. — Я помню, как сам в шестнадцать лет возбуждался в совсем неуместных ситуациях.

— Это в каких, например? — невольно заинтригованный, спросил Оби-Ван.

Анакин хохотнул.  
— Однажды я допёк учителя так, что он заставил меня медитировать с магистром Винду. Но в самосозерцание я уйти не сумел — ты же знаешь, у меня с этим хреново — так что я начал думать про сон, который приснился мне накануне, с Эйлой Секурой в главной роли. И возбудился, само собой. Винду ещё долго потом не мог смотреть мне в глаза. Смех да и только.

У Оби-Вана дрогнули губы. Но потом он нахмурился. Эйла Секура? Тви'лечка, без сомнения, выглядела потрясающе — округлости во всех правильных местах — но она отличалась от Оби-Вана во всём. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал на ответные чувства, но всё же… немного расстроился, когда узнал, что Анакин предпочитал фигуристых женщин.

— Что насчёт вашего учителя? — наконец-то отважился спросить Оби-Ван.

— Гм? А что насчёт него? — судя по голосу, Анакин проваливался в сон.

— Вы когда-нибудь… думали о нём в неподобающем ключе? Несколько падаванов рассказали мне, что влюблялись в своих учителей — можно даже сказать, увлечение ожидаемо. — Чувства окрасили собственный голос настолько мало, что даже гордость взяла: будто он вовсе и не влюбился в собственного учителя по уши.

Анакин хмыкнул.  
— Если подумать, я и правда припоминаю, как пару раз возбудился, пока мы вместе тренировались. Мне было лет тринадцать-четырнадцать, и встало у меня явно только от трения. На самом деле я никогда не думал об учителе так. Я скорее видел в нём отца, хотя мы, конечно, никогда не говорили на такие темы, как привязанность. — В голос Анакина закралась грусть, и Оби-Ван поморщился. Чего он точно не хотел, так это погрузить учителя в уныние.

— Мне очень жаль, — скованно произнёс он и переплёл пальцы Анакина со своими.

Тот вздохнул.  
— Ты же не виноват, — ответил он, и Оби-Ван ощутил прикосновение к своему обнажённому животу.

От легчайшего касания его прошила дрожь, член запульсировал, и Оби-Ван, не помня себя от досады, сильно прикусил губу.

«Да что со мной не так?» — сердито подумал он. Почему бы ему тоже не видеть в Анакине отца? Ну ладно, может быть, не отца — разница в возрасте не такая уж и большая — но хотя бы брата. Откуда это извращённое желание к собственному учителю? Анакин к нему не испытывает ничего подобного. Узнай он, как сильно Оби-Ван его хочет — губы его и руки на своём теле — их отношения, безусловно, погубит болезненная неловкость.

Даже забавно — почти. Он наконец получил то, что всегда желал: доброго учителя, который принимал его и глубоко любил. И, само собой разумеется, ему надо было всё испортить своей неуместной похотью.

Неправильно истолковав причину его стыда, Анакин стиснул их переплетённые пальцы и поцеловал Оби-Вана за ухом.  
— Ты не виноват, — твёрдо повторил он. — Я любил его как отца, но и тебя люблю тоже.

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза. Как же легко Анакин говорил о любви. «Но кого же ты любишь на самом деле? Человека, который тебя воспитал? Или мальчика, который его заменил?»

Словно почувствовав его сомнения, Анакин сказал:  
— Если вдруг случится так, что учитель вернётся, а ты исчезнешь… — на миг голос его пресёкся. — Я, конечно, обрадуюсь — я и правда по нему скучаю — но… — Рука его обхватила Оби-Вана так крепко, что стало почти больно. — Я представить уже не могу жизнь без тебя. Ты мой Оби-Ван. Учитель всегда принадлежал сперва Ордену. Ты же принадлежишь мне.

Оби-Ван подумал было, что привязанность, пропитанная столь сильным желанием обладать, таит в себе опасность. Но мысль, проскочившая на краешке сознания, показалась неважной. Да и как переживать о таком, когда учитель наполнял их связь безудержным обожанием, которое просачивалось в Оби-Вана и согревало его от макушки до пят.

— Учитель, — прошептал он и прижался к его груди спиной, отчего они соприкоснулись щеками. Оби-Ван едва не застонал от наслаждения. Блаженство чистой воды, от запаха Анакина кружилась голова.

Анакин прижал его к себе ещё крепче, уткнулся носом ему в щёку.  
— Я люблю тебя, мой мини-Оби-Ван, — сказал он хрипловатым от нахлынувших чувств голосом.

Оби-Ван не стал ему напоминать, что ростом сравнялся со взрослым собой. Теперь это прозвище стало скорее ласковым обращением.

— Скажи тоже, — велел Анакин. Или всё же взмолился?

Оби-Ван сглотнул. И наконец произнёс эти запретные слова голосом чуть громче шёпота:  
— Я вас тоже люблю, учитель.

Счастье Анакина наполнило связь приливной волной и снесло любые опасения и стыд. Оби-Ван понежился в приятном чувстве, притянул отражение Анакина в Силе ещё глубже в себя, пока они не слились настолько, что и не скажешь, где он, а где учитель.

Голос на краю сознания попытался предостеречь его, что они уже слишком привязались друг к другу — до созависимости. Должны же быть границы, такая глубокая привязанность может привести на Тёмную Сторону, рано или поздно она им аукнется — и всё же ни один из доводов Оби-Вана не волновал.

Если он что-то и вынес для себя из сегодняшней битвы, так это понимание, что жизнь ужасно хрупкая штука. Каждый день мог оказаться для них обоих последним. Что плохого в том, чтобы насладиться редкими моментами спокойствия и счастья с любимым человеком? И пусть Кодекс Джедаев диктовал другое, сейчас тот казался таким размытым и незначительным, когда они так отдалились от Храма. Сколько месяцев ещё пройдёт, прежде чем они снова увидят Корусант? И увидят ли вообще?

— Останьтесь со мной сегодня, — тихо попросил он. — Я не хочу быть один, учитель. «Ты мне нужен».

Анакин вздохнул и сжал ему пальцы.  
— Конечно. — Он мазнул по волосам Оби-Вана губами. — Спи. Я буду рядом, если понадоблюсь.


	5. Chapter 5

Иногда Оби-Вану даже не верилось, каким наивным он был раньше.

И пусть по сути прошли только месяцы, они растянулись на целые годы, а ещё возникло ощущение, что между ним и подростком, вступившим тогда на борт корабля, не осталось ничего общего.

Оби-Ван помнил, как тот мальчик мечтал дорваться до участия в битвах, но теперь от одной только мысли о сражении — очередном сражении в нескончаемой череде — наваливалась страшная не по годам усталость.

Правда заключалась в том, что война ужасала, выматывала и душевно иссушала. Она его изменила. И заставила повзрослеть так, как одним процедурам никогда бы не удалось.

Он видел смерть сотен людей, видел ужасы войны и разорение, что она приносила целым планетам. Видел, как рыдают матери, прижимая к себе мёртвых детей, как плачут взрослые мужчины, когда теряют руку или ногу. Видел, как клоны держат на руках умирающих братьев и говорят им, что они хорошие солдаты, будто бы наполняя смыслом их жизнь, словно их не создали исключительно ради этой войны, как пушечное мясо, а вовсе не как людей со своими чувствами и мечтами.

Сражение за сражением, полчища дроидов, которые будто бы никогда не закончатся, кровь, бойня и смерть: как тут не лишиться мужества. К концу дня оставалась лишь одна единственная мечта: заползти в кровать и забыться сном без сновидений. Вот только сон от него ускользал, как бы сильно он ни валился с ног от усталости. Поспать удавалось, только если учитель его обнимал и ровно дышал ему в ухо. Так он чувствовал защищённость и стабильность и помнил, что оба они живы и есть друг у друга.

Оби-Ван бы винил себя — в своей зависимости и ненасытности — вот только он чувствовал, что Анакину тоже становится легче, когда они оба рядом друг с другом. 

Теперь они чаще спали вместе, чем раздельно. 

Иногда на Анакина нападала охота поговорить, и он делился историями из прошлого, когда сам ещё ходил в учениках. Оби-Ван слушал их со смешанными чувствами: хотя он больше не думал, что Анакин предпочёл бы вернуть его взрослое «я», внимать рассказам про их совместные приключения всё равно было странно. Но ему хотелось знать про учителя всё, и он ловил каждое слово. Ловил, пропуская пряди Анакина сквозь пальцы.

Отдельные ночи давались особенно нелегко. Обычно они выпадали после тяжкого сражения и слишком многих потерь. В такие ночи Анакин даже не делал вид, что они будут спать в своих кроватях; он брал Оби-Вана за руку и тащил его к собственной постели, едва они только переступали порог.

Оби-Ван такие ночи и любил, и ненавидел. Ненавидел, потому что своей близостью Анакин просто отвлекал его от ужасов минувшего дня, а любил, потому что Анакин становился необычайно нежен. Он целовал Оби-Вана в щёку и шептал, что любит. Прижимался лбом и позволял дышать своим опьяняющим запахом. Чмокал в нос и говорил, как он счастлив, что у него есть Оби-Ван. Придумывал тому прозвища одно нелепее другого, отчего оба они смеялись, позабыв про боль и изнеможение.

А в какие-то ночи они и вовсе молчали. Анакин просто прижимал его к себе так крепко, что становилось трудно дышать. Больше эту тему они не поднимали, но Оби-Ван знал, что в учителе глубоко угнездился страх потерять любимых людей, и Анакину становилось легче только после долгих объятий. Тишину в такие ночи ничего не нарушало, но Оби-Ван любил их больше всего. Чтобы понять друг друга, в словах они с Анакином больше не нуждались. Они будто стали одним человеком в двух телах — связаны так, что и не объяснишь.

Такая созависимость не сулила ничего хорошего, Оби-Ван это прекрасно сознавал. Учителя не должны так сближаться с падаванами. Должны выстраивать границы, в чём Анакин так и не преуспел. Либо он вообще не умел их выстраивать, либо не умел только с Оби-Ваном.

Невзирая на всю неразумность такого сближения, Оби-Ван видел, как сильно оно помогало: от Анакина шло меньше напряжения в Силе, тёмные круги у него под глазами стали не так заметны, да и держался он расслабленнее, чем раньше. Оби-Вана так и подмывало раздуться от гордости: ведь то была его заслуга. Он стал для Анакина хорошим падаваном.

Или нет?

Однажды ночью Оби-Ван спросил, похожи ли их отношения на те, что связывали Анакина с первым падаваном.

Анакин удивлённо хмыкнул.  
— Ну, нет. Я и обнял-то её всего пару-тройку раз. Наши отношения были не из тех, где обнимаются. Я ведь не просто так звал её Шпилькой.

Оби-Ван не сумел обуздать свою радость, но к ней примешалась ещё и растерянность. Тогда почему их отношения так отличаются? 

— А когда вы сами ходили в падаванах? — спросил он.

Анакин хохотнул ещё раз, но теперь уже несколько натянуто.  
— Какое там. Учитель, он… Не обнял меня ни разу, Оби-Ван, ни разу в жизни. Сам-то я обнял его пару раз, но он всегда держался так скованно, будто терпел что-то неправильное, так что я старался не делать этого часто.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Возможно, он просто не любил обниматься? — рискнул он предположить, прекрасно сознавая, как неубедительно это прозвучало. — Вы же сказали, что он был идеальным джедаем.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Я много раз видел, как он обнимал других людей. И обнимал он их с лёгкостью. И только меня — никогда.

Оби-Ван в раздумье пожевал губу. Все рассказы Анакин про их прежние отношения — про отстранённость и холодность бывшего учителя — казались неправильными. Оби-Ван это чувствовал в глубине души: его взрослое «я» привязалось к Анакину столь же сильно, как и он сам. И пусть сейчас Оби-Ван моложе, он всё же остался тем же самым человеком. Даже не верилось, что взрослый двойник не относился к Анакину с той же теплотой.

— Учитель. — Он взял Анакина за руку и переплёл их пальцы. — А вы не задумывались, что прежний я, возможно, боялся проявить к вам нежность? Может, он думал, она сделает из него менее совершенного джедая. Обнимать мимоходом друзей это одно. Но привязанность запрещена.

Анакин невесело рассмеялся, и Сила вокруг пропиталась его горечью.  
— Спасибо, что поддержал, но учитель не был ко мне привязан, Оби-Ван. Совсем без нежности с его стороны, конечно, не обошлось, но о привязанности и речи идти не может. Иначе бы он подумал сперва о моих чувствах, а уж потом прикидывался мёртвым ради криффова задания.

Оби-Вана передёрнуло. В голове не укладывалось, как двойник смог обойтись с Анакином так, зная о его глубочайших страхах.

— Не знаю, почему он это сделал, — признал Оби-Ван. — Знаю только, что мы с ним, по сути, один и тот же человек, а я и представить себе не могу, чтобы я вас не… Ну, вы меня поняли, учитель. — Он покраснел. Эти слова по-прежнему казались столь запретными. Он ведь не Анакин. Они всё ещё давались ему тяжело.

Анакин сжал ему пальцы и наклонился поцеловать его в щёку.  
— Я понял, о чём ты, и спасибо, — сказал он и прижался к нему носом. — Я тебя тоже люблю, мой падаван.

Краска снова бросилась Оби-Вану в лицо. Неважно, как часто Анакин говорил ему эти слова, они будоражили каждый раз. Он знал: тот самый смысл в признание не вкладывали — да и что вкладывал он сам, непонятно тоже — слова всё равно имели для него огромное значение. Никто никогда его не любил — только Анакин.

Тот улыбнулся и чмокнул его в нос.  
— Ты такой милый, когда краснеешь, просто невероятно, — сказал он с нежной и вместе с тем весёлой улыбкой.

Оби-Ван сморщил нос и попытался ответить гневным взглядом, но как-то без особого энтузиазма.  
— Никакой я не «милый», учитель. Мне ведь шестнадцать, а не шесть.

Анакин засмеялся и щёлкнул его по носу.  
— Я же говорю, милый. Милыми ведь бывают не только малыши. Оби-Ваны тоже.

Смерив учителя недовольным взглядом, Оби-Ван повернулся к нему спиной и выключил свет, аккуратно применив Силу.  
— Спокойной ночи, учитель, — многозначительно произнёс он. Когда Анакин не шелохнулся, Оби-Ван сказал: — Можете обнять.

Анакин хмыкнул и обхватил его сзади, прижавшись большим, горячим и таким успокаивающе знакомым теперь уже телом. Сила, как же хорошо. От мысли, что придётся возвращаться в Храм, сердце сковывал страх. Он ведь так к этому привык — пожалуй, даже слишком.

Уже и представить получалось с трудом, как теперь спать без крепких объятий учителя.

Мысль растревожила.

***

Поначалу битва при Ринго-Винде мало чем отличалась от предыдущих. Дни сливались, и Оби-Ван, хоть и немного стыдился в этом признаться, без конца забывал, где они сражаются и за что.

Разве что теперь к их попытке отвоевать космическую станцию присоединились близнецы-джедаи Типли и Типлар.

Но обычная военная операция обернулась трагедией, когда их же собственный солдат, клон по прозвищу Кувалда, ни с того ни с сего вдруг напал на мастера Типлар и убил её.

Самого нападения Оби-Ван не видел: они вместе с Анакином вели солдат в командный центр по другому коридору. Зато он увидел, что случилось потом. Мастер Типли — что вполне объяснимо — была потрясена смертью сестры, и Оби-Ван лишь беспомощно смотрел на неё, не зная, что сказать.

— Почему ты в неё выстрелил? — обращаясь к Кувалде, прорычал Анакин. В Силе пульсировали его смятение и ярость от предательства.

Клон ответил странным взглядом, будто раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами.  
— Я… Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы.

Оби-Ван нахмурился.  
— Какие приказы? — спросил он и приблизился к клону на шаг.

Расфокусированный взгляд Кувалды остановился на нём и остекленел.  
— Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы, — повторил он, а потом вдруг бросился к лежавшему на полу бластеру и выстрелил Оби-Вану в голову.

Всё случилось так быстро, что Оби-Ван и среагировать не успел.

Однако Анакин выбросил руку вперёд и остановил заряд бластера в воздухе… 

И всё погрузилось в хаос. В мгновение ока Анакин Силой отбросил Кувалду к стене и сжал кулак. В голубых глазах его полыхала ярость. Кувалда начал задыхаться.

Оби-Ван схватил Анакина за руку.  
— Учитель, нет!

Анакин же протест как будто не услышал, Сила вокруг него потемнела. Кувалда начал терять сознание, лицо его посинело.

В отчаянии Оби-Ван потянулся к Анакину через связь: «Учитель, перестаньте! Отпусти его, Анакин! Пожалуйста, ты меня пугаешь».

Анакин замер. Кувалда мешком повалился на пол; другие клоны кинулись к нему и обездвижили.

— В карцер его, — рыкнул Анакин и повернулся к Оби-Вану. Обшарил его мрачным и тревожным взглядом и спросил: — Ты как?

— А вы? — спросил Оби-Ван в ответ, пытливо в него всматриваясь.

Анакин скорчил гримасу, на лице у него появилось несколько смущённое выражение.  
— Прости. Не хотел тебя пугать.

Оби-Ван сдвинул брови. Зная прошлое Анакина, он ужасно встревожился: как же легко учитель проигрывал битву с гневом — битву с тьмой. Да, оба раза Анакин сорвался, потому что убили — ну, или чуть не убили — близких ему людей. И всё же есть из-за чего взволноваться. Есть за чем понаблюдать.

— Скайуокер.

Оба они вздрогнули и посмотрели на мастера Типли. Та глядела на них с хмурым, обеспокоенным выражением лица.  
— Вы же понимаете, что мне придётся доложить об этом Совету, — сказала она. — Не знаю, что тут у вас происходит, но то, что я увидела, пугает.

Анакин стиснул зубы.  
— Мои солдаты лучшие в армии, — выдавил он. — Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с вашей сестрой — мои соболезнования, мастер — но я уверяю, это единичный случай. Я лично возьмусь за его расследование.

Мастер Типли подняла брови и взглянула на Оби-Вана.  
— Возможно, будет лучше, если вы и вовсе не будете ничего расследовать. Объективным ведь вряд ли останетесь.

Покраснев, Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд в сторону, хотя распекали вовсе не его. На ум неожиданно пришли слова мастера Йоды: «Опасно нестабилен рыцарь Скайуокер. Потеря первого падавана нанесла глубокую рану ему. Потеря бывшего учителя нанесла другую. Вверил я тебя ему в надежде, что не дашь ты учителю своему упасть во Тьму».

Оби-Ван закусил щёку изнутри.

Помогал ли он учителю или же делал всё только хуже?

***

Как и ожидалось, отчёт мастера Типли послужил для Совета поводом для беспокойства. Они приказали Анакину отправить Кувалду обратно на Камино, а самому вернуться на Корусант — гораздо раньше, чем планировалось.

За день до возвращения Оби-Ван прошёл ещё одну процедуру, о чём уже начинал жалеть. Пожалуй, стоило всё-таки подождать.

С течением дня работоспособность, правда, повысилась, но всё же он чувствовал себя не на все сто процентов, когда они приземлились. Он пытался скрыть это от учителя, но, похоже, не преуспел: тот всё время держался с ним рядом, будто боялся, что Оби-Ван упадёт, а он не успеет его подхватить.

Оби-Ван спрятал улыбку. Довольно мило, как сильно Анакин стремился смягчить свою гиперопеку. Даже ни разу ещё не спросил, как он себя чувствует — своего рода рекорд для него.

Рядом вспыхнула голокамера, и Оби-Ван оцепенел.

Анакин тут же заслонил его собой и переключил всё внимание репортёров на себя.

Оби-Ван растерянно поморгал и потом только вспомнил, как они знамениты, особенно после загадочного омоложения четыре месяца назад, которое превратило его в семнадцатилетнего падавана вместо мастера-джедая тридцати восьми лет.

— Без комментариев, — отрезал Анакин. Положив ладонь Оби-Вану на пояс, он повёл его прочь.

Толпа папарацци осталась далеко позади, но не успели они добраться до спидера Анакина, как женский голос позвал его:  
— Эни!

Анакин остановился и оглянулся на космопорт. Взгляд его упал на красивую женщину, наполовину скрытую колонной. Анакин улыбнулся, но не сразу пошёл к ней, когда она жестом подозвала его к себе.

Оби-Ван сдвинул брови.  
— Кто это?

Анакин снова посмотрел на него, и в глазах его промелькнуло непонятное чувство. Неуверенность? Сомнение? Но затем черты его лица заострило нечто похожее на решимость.

— Я потом тебе расскажу, хорошо? — тихо ответил он. — Надо поговорить с ней сейчас немного. Подождёшь или вернёшься сразу в Храм? Можешь взять мой спидер.

Оби-Ван оглянулся снова на женщину — та с любопытством за ними наблюдала — а потом вновь посмотрел на учителя.  
— Я бы подождал, но… — Он вздохнул. — Мышцы по-прежнему ужасно ноют, так что лучше мне вернуться в Храм.

В лице Анакина отразилась тревога.  
— Если плохо себя чувствуешь, я полечу с тобой. Я и потом могу с ней поговорить.

Оби-Ван покачал головой и криво усмехнулся.  
— Не переживайте, учитель. Уж пару шагов до спидера я как-нибудь пройду.

Анакин по-прежнему хмурился.

Приблизившись вплотную, он взял лицо Оби-Вана в ладони и прижался к нему лбом.  
— Осторожнее, ладно? Позвони, когда доберёшься до Храма.

В груди потеплело от всепоглощающей нежности. Оби-Ван пропустил сквозь пальцы взлохмаченные пряди Анакина и прошептал:  
— Хорошо.

Анакин уже отстранялся, как вдруг сердце Оби-Вана ухнуло вниз, когда он понял, что они расстаются в первый раз за долгие месяцы — даже годы, если верить ощущениям. Нет. Ему нужно… Ему хочется…

Оби-Ван сократил и без того небольшое расстояние между ними и мазнул губами по губам учителя. 

Анакин застыл.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наконец-то глава рассказывается от лица Анакина! Только, пожалуйста, имейте в виду, что у него чёрт-те что творится в голове. Даже рассказчик из него не совсем надёжный. Кое в чём он не признаётся даже самому себе, а кое-что честно считает совершенно нормальным (когда это совсем не так).

Оби-Ван коснулся его губ в невесомом, мимолётном поцелуе, и всё же у Анакина будто земля убежала из-под ног.

Получить поцелуй от собственного падавана. 

На глазах у жены.

Как ни странно и даже отчасти забавно, сперва он подумал о том, как бы на такое отозвался учитель.

И едва не рассмеялся. Во-первых, Оби-Ван в такой ситуации не оказался бы никогда. В учениках у него ходил один только Анакин, а уж он, конечно, никогда не целовал учителя в губы.

Хотя Анакин и без того догадывался, что бы сделал учитель на его месте: оттолкнул бы, смерил разочарованным взглядом и прочёл бы лекцию о джедайских постулатах и о том, как опасна привязанность. Так поступил бы, наверное, любой хороший джедай.

Вот только Анакин до хорошего джедая не дотягивал никогда. Не получалось у него считать криффовы правила и кодексы важнее людей.

И ранить Оби-Вана — своего Оби-Вана — не получится тоже.

Учитывая, что поцелуй видела Падме, оставалось лишь сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.

Так ведь оно и есть. Целуют же люди — и немало — друг друга в губы в знак привязанности и только. Не то чтобы Анакин причислял Оби-Вана к ним, но прямо сейчас надо сделать вид, что причислял.

Слегка приобняв Оби-Вана на прощанье, Анакин коснулся губами его щеки.  
— Не жди меня. Если будет разыскивать Совет, скажи, я предоставлю отчёт им завтра утром, хорошо?

Когда он отстранился, глаза Оби-Вана переполняло смятение, но он кивнул. А ещё он покраснел, будто бы уже немного стыдился своего порыва.

Анакин улыбнулся ему через силу, желая заверить, что вовсе не злится на него. Он и не злился. Даже притом, что этот невинный поцелуй вызовет немало проблем с женой в дальнейшем, на что отчётливо намекали идущие от Падме волны гневного изумления и неодобрения.

— Иди. — Анакин протянул Оби-Вану ключ от спидера.

Он смотрел, как Оби-Ван забирается в спидер и взлетает. И улыбнулся, подметив, как старомодно тот водит — в точности так же, как и взрослый двойник. По всей видимости, кое-что всё-таки не меняется.

Улыбка его померкла, когда спидер скрылся из виду. Так… странно, что Оби-Вана теперь ни увидеть, ни почувствовать, когда столько месяцев они почти не расставались.

Оттолкнув тревогу подальше, Анакин развернулся наконец к жене.

И съёжился под её испепеляющим взглядом. Не то счастливое воссоединение, которое он предвкушал.

Вздохнув, он проследовал за Падме к её летательному аппарату. Держась чуть поодаль, он уже чувствовал усталость от разговора, который они ещё даже не начали.

Он взошёл на борт и устроился напротив Падме, пока её дроид поднимал судно в воздух.

Они с женой уставились друг на друга.

С тех пор, как «Решительный» отбыл к Внешнему Кольцу, прошло несколько месяцев, так что Анакин с удовольствием смотрел на жену и жалел, что их первую встречу отравил гнев.

— Ну, и что это было? — резко спросила она наконец.

Анакин взял её ладони в свои.  
— Да ладно тебе, ангел. Ничего такого. Всего-то невинный поцелуй…

Падме отрывисто рассмеялась.  
— Дело даже не в поцелуе, Эни! Ты что, ослеп? Оби-Ван же влюблён в тебя по уши! Так смотрит…

— Он меня любит, — распаляясь в попытке оправдаться, возмутился Анакин. — Разве любить плохо? Что за грязные мысли лезут тебе в голову? Он же мой падаван.

Падме изумлённо взглянула на него.  
— И? Как ни крути, ребёнком он быть уже перестал. Я его там не увидела. А увидела молодого человека, который знает, чего хочет.

— Ему семнадцать, — начиная раздражаться уже всерьёз, бросил Анакин.

— И? — Падме вскинула брови. — Всего на пять лет моложе тебя, та же разница в возрасте, что и между нами!

Анакин свёл брови. Такая мысль ещё не приходила ему в голову. Сказать по правде, он никогда не считал падавана ребёнком, но и мужчиной тоже. С тех самых пор, как Оби-Ван обнял его тогда, много месяцев назад, он стал просто его Оби-Ваном. Возраст роли не играл.

Оби-Ван всегда казался очень взрослым для подростка, и они стали друзьями с самого начала, так что вырос он как-то незаметно, Анакин отметил только физические изменения. В некоторых отношениях Оби-Ван всегда оставался взрослее. И уж точно проявил гораздо большую мудрость, чем сам Анакин в том же возрасте.

И всё же Падме явно ошибалась. Оби-Ван вовсе не был… влюблён в него.

— Ему семнадцать, — повторил Анакин едва слышно, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Падме фыркнула.  
— А ты сам в семнадцать лет разве считал себя ребёнком? Ты ведь был всего на два года старше его сейчас, когда мы поженились, Эни. Я целой планетой правила, когда была гораздо моложе, чем он. Возраст — это просто число. Если он достаточно взрослый для войны, то и для чувств вырос тоже.

Анакин отвёл взгляд в сторону.  
— Всего лишь маленькое увлечение. Мне говорили, почти все падаваны рано или поздно увлекаются учителями. Пройдёт.

— А сам ты разве увлекался своим учителем?

Анакин хохотнул.  
— Было бы странно, учитывая, что я видел в нём отца. Я хотел от него любви, но не такой. Хотя какая, в сущности, разница — я не получил никакой.

Взгляд Падме смягчился.  
— О, Эни. Оби-Ван любил тебя.

Анакин пожал плечами и снова отвёл взгляд в сторону. Не хотелось выслушивать на эту тему очередные дежурные фразы — а они всегда такими казались, потому что Падме знала учителя недостаточно хорошо. Общались они всегда довольно миролюбиво, но учитель неизменно оставался с ней вежливым — идеальным джедаем. Даже странно, как она из этого вывела, что учитель его любил.

— Неважно, тут же явно другое, — сказал Анакин, глядя на их соединённые руки. Вдруг возникла странная мысль, что ладони Падме меньше и мягче, чем ему помнилось. И его ладоням они подходили не так уж и хорошо.

Стряхнув эту мысль, Анакин продолжил:  
— Наша маленькая разница в возрасте мешает Оби-Вану увидеть во мне отца, так что он явно просто путает нашу сильную связь с романтическими чувствами. Вот и всё.

— Так и скажи ему тогда, — ответила Падме. — Не надо его поощрять.

Анакин нахмурился и смерил её недовольным взглядом.  
— Я его не поощряю.

Падме поджала губы.  
— Разве? Из того, что я видела, можно сделать вывод, что ты забыл о таком понятии, как личное пространство. Ты-то, может, ничего такого и не имеешь в виду, но поцелуи в щёку и постоянные прикосновения не излечат Оби-Вана от его «увлечения». Совсем наоборот.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Анакин более резким от досады голосом. Он выпустил ладони Падме и взъерошил пальцами волосы. — Хочешь, чтобы я ранил своего падавана?

Лицо её смягчилось.  
— Конечно нет, Эни. Он же не виноват. Но тебе надо сказать ему «нет» — мягко — а не поощрять ненамеренно его увлечение. От безответной влюблённости ещё никто не умер. А уж для подростка они обычное дело.

Корабль приземлился, и Падме вышла.

Анакин, раздираемый противоречивыми мыслями и желаниями, не сразу последовал за ней. Хотелось задобрить Падме и вызвать на её лице улыбку, но это требование — убедить Оби-Вана, что его не любят, и тем расстроить… Всё внутри у Анакина восставало против этого. У него не выйдет.

Когда они вошли в квартиру, Падме вздохнула, увидев его упрямое выражение.  
— Послушай, Эни, не будем ссориться. Я так обрадовалась, когда узнала, что ты возвращаешься домой. Я думала, этот день станет для нас счастливым. — Она нерешительно улыбнулась. — У меня для тебя новость.

— Какая? — рассеянно спросил Анакин. Как же ему заверить Падме, что в его отношениях с Оби-Ваном нет ничего такого?

— Я беременна.

Анакин поражённо уставился на неё. Слова вошли в сознание, но мозг отказывался их воспринимать.

— Это… здорово, — проговорил он наконец и с усилием улыбнулся. Разумеется, он обрадовался — а как же иначе? Просто не получалось сейчас перейти с одной темы на другую.

Но когда у Падме вытянулось лицо, Анакин ощутил себя распоследней мразью.  
— Я счастлив, ангел. — Он притянул её к себе и поцеловал в макушку. — И правда чудесно.  
Он подумал о ребёнке — возможно, дочурке, которая будет любить его без условий — и улыбнулся более искренне. Было бы здорово. Он уже видел мысленным взором, как Оби-Ван держит его ребёнка и корчит ему забавные рожицы, пока никто не видит. Он знал, что Оби-Ван любит детей — как и его взрослый двойник.

Улыбаясь, Анакин стиснул Падме в объятиях.  
— Спасибо. Я тебя люблю. — Он нежно поцеловал её, слегка удивившись тому, что не нашёл в себе отчаянного желания, такого привычного после долгой разлуки. Но потом, это очень легко объяснить. Вдали от неё он обычно так тосковал по прикосновениям, но на этот раз тактильный голод полностью утолили все те объятия, которыми его одарили в последнее время. Так что, пожалуй, вполне объяснимо, что нестерпимая жажда, которой он обычно по ней томился, так им и не завладела.

Падме, однако, явно обуревали совсем другие чувства: она прильнула к нему так, что истолковать её желание иначе не получилось бы никак. Анакин рассмеялся и, подхватив её, направился в спальню.

***

Анакин лежал в спальне Падме и таращился в потолок, не в силах заснуть, невзирая на поздний час. 

Ему не спалось.

И в кои-то веки бессонницу вызвали даже не кошмары. Под кожей зудела странная тревога, мучительная жажда, что угнездилась глубоко в душе и не желала уходить, хоть он и чувствовал усталость после того, как часами занимался с женой любовью.

Крифф, да что с ним такое творится? Он же вернулся к своему ангелу после разлуки длиною в несколько месяцев. Они наконец-то снова вместе, и у них будет ребёнок. Настоящая семья. К чему он всегда так страстно стремился.

Так откуда тогда у него эти чувства? Чего же ему ещё не хватает-то теперь?

Анакин вздохнул. Конечно, он знал, чего. Как тут не знать, когда он думал об Оби-Ване вот уже несколько часов кряду. Криффову ж мать, а. Прошло-то ведь всего лишь несколько часов. Ещё примерно столько же до следующей встречи он уж как-нибудь продержится. И не стоит зацикливаться на том, что Оби-Ван ему так ничего и не написал, когда вернулся в Храм. С ним всё хорошо, он в безопасности. Анакин проверил — дважды. Отследил сигнал спидера до ангара Храма, а когда этого показалось недостаточно, отправил сообщение целительнице Че, которая подтвердила, что Оби-Ван прошёл полный медосмотр, и его показатели в пределах нормы. С Оби-Ваном всё хорошо. Он в безопасности. Беспокоиться не о чем.

Крифф его раздери. Бесполезно. Что бы там Анакин себе ни говорил, слова не убеждали: случилась беда, он точно это знал.

Нехорошее предчувствие сжимало ему сердце.

А вдруг Оби-Ван чувствовал себя хуже, чем показал осмотр? Ему не впервой лгать целителям, чтобы не задерживаться в Залах Исцеления. Он и взрослым так делал.

И даже если телом Оби-Ван сейчас здоров, что насчёт душевного состояния? Вдруг он смущён или расстроен тем, что случилось? Вдруг подумал, что Анакин на него рассердился? Или его ранило то, что Анакин никак не откликнулся на поцелуй?

«У тебя навязчивая идея, Анакин, — попенял ему внутренний голос, удручающе похожий на голос бывшего учителя. — Твоя беда в том, что ты сделал падавана своим эмоциональным якорем, и теперь без него тебя мотает из стороны в сторону. Так держать».

Анакин вспыхнул и стиснул зубы. Но он и впрямь эмоционально опирался на своего падавана. В последнее время он начал замечать, что рядом с Оби-Ваном чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее, а вечный шум у него голове, как ни странно, стихает. С Оби-Ваном становилось легче на душе. И хотелось стать лучше: и как человек, и как джедай. Подчас лишь только один Оби-Ван и мог его успокоить. Анакин всё ещё помнил ту всепоглощающую, обжигающую ярость, что овладела им, когда он душил Кувалду, ту нестерпимую жажду помучить, убить, уничтожить то, что посягнуло на принадлежавшее ему. И всё же Оби-Ван до него достучался и потушил это пламя одной только фразой: что Анакин его пугает.

Но то, что он сделал Оби-Вана своим эмоциональным якорем, не вполне объясняло терзавшие его сейчас чувства.

Ни в какие ворота ведь уже не лезет: и то, что для сна ему нужен Оби-Ван, и то, что он думает о нём беспрестанно — он только расстраивается ещё больше и накручивает себя. Не бросать же ему жену посреди ночи, чтобы проверить, как там падаван. Он ведь только что вернулся. Падме не поймёт.

Не надо никуда срываться. Он увидит Оби-Вана утром.

Но вдруг… Вдруг и Оби-Ван тоже не может сейчас заснуть? Вдруг ему больно или неприятно после недавнего контакта с артефактом?

Вдруг он нужен Оби-Вану?

Эта мысль его ранила в самое сердце и развеяла этим любые сомнения. Падме он сейчас не нужен. Она совершенно здорова и находится у себя дома. Оби-Ван же и правда нуждается в нём. Наверняка он-прежнему плоховато себя чувствует и, скорее всего, переживает, и Анакин должен это поправить. Ведь это же его учительский долг — убедиться, что с падаваном всё хорошо. 

Анакин скатился с кровати. Он потянулся за одеждой и быстро накинул её на себя. Хорошо, что душ он уже принял.

Он оставил Падме сообщение на комлинке: мол, решил вернуться в Храм, а то вдруг Совет его разыскивает. И, строго говоря, даже не солгал. 

Но тут же ощутил укол вины. Всё равно ведь обман, как ни крути. Поразмыслив, он удалил сообщение и оставил другое: что возвращается в Храм, потому что волнуется за падавана.

Зачем ему лгать? В конце концов, стыдиться ему нечего.

Нравится ей это или нет, Оби-Ван ему тоже очень дорог, и Падме придётся с этим свыкнуться и перестать судить того так несправедливо. То была не её вина, она просто многого не знала. Не знала Оби-Вана — как и прежде учителя Анакина. И всё же высказывала свою точку зрения, хоть и не имела на то морального права. 

Если честно, это немного раздражало. Оби-Ван его ученик. Анакин же не указывает Падме, как выполнять свои обязанности в Сенате; так почему она считает себя вправе вмешиваться в джедайскую часть его жизни? Будет только справедливо, если они оба не станут приплетать к браку другие стороны жизни.

Надев сапоги, Анакин оглянулся на спящую Падме. Он нежно улыбнулся и потянул покрывало повыше, чтобы она не замерзла. После чего выскользнул из комнаты.

Поездка на такси до Храма показалась мучительно долгой. Анакин нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по колену, не находя себе места от беспокойства. К тому же, он едва не падал от усталости, а в глаза ему точно песка насыпали. До рассвета осталась всего пара часов.

Наконец такси прибыло на место. Анакин выскочил из него и зашагал к старым комнатам Оби-Вана, но потом сменил направление, когда понял, что чувствует родное отражение в Силе в другой части Храма — там, где жил он сам.

Только теперь по-настоящему оценив, что перед отъездом к Внешнему Кольцу он дал Оби-Вану доступ к своим покоям, Анакин зашагал быстрее.

Наконец он вошёл к себе и резко остановился. В груди потеплело от нежности, когда он увидел Оби-Вана, спящего на одеяле с датападом в руке. Наверное, ждал его — хоть ему и велели этого не делать — пока изнеможение не взяло над ним верх.

Анакин посмотрел на спящего падавана и с долей удивления отметил, что тот и впрямь стоит у дверей во взрослую жизнь. Он мало чем отличался от молодого рыцаря, который взял Анакина в падаваны много лет назад.

От воспоминания сжалось горло. Сила, как же ему не хватает учителя. Но в то же время он и представить себе не мог жизнь без своего Оби-Вана. Что же он будет делать, если потеряет его? От одной только мысли в груди стало тесно от панического страха.

Погрузив Оби-Вана в более глубокий сон мягким прикосновением в Силе, Анакин осторожно стянул с него ботинки и снял внешние туники, нежно улыбаясь от одного только их количества. Кое-что и правда не поменялось.

Убедившись, что Оби-Вану стало удобнее, Анакин разделся и лёг в кровать.

Он обнял Оби-Вана за пояс и прижался к его шее лицом. Глубоко вдохнул и почувствовал, как всё тело его расслабилось, а сводящее с ума напряжение под кожей испарилось без следа. Наконец-то он там, где и должен быть.

Оби-Ван сонно пробормотал что-то и прижался к нему спиной.  
— Учитель? 

— Шшш, спи, мой хороший, — шепнул Анакин, целуя Оби-Вана в шею и жадно вдыхая его аромат. Сила, до чего же приятный запах. Так пахло всё хорошее на свете. Так пахло дома. — Я вернулся.

— Я думал, что вы на меня разозлились, — по-прежнему полусонно отозвался Оби-Ван, но в голосе отчётливо прослеживалась неуверенность.

У Анакина сжалось сердце. Так значит, Оби-Ван и впрямь беспокоился. Надо было вернуться домой пораньше.

— Никогда, — пообещал ему Анакин и обнял его ещё крепче. — Что бы ты ни натворил, злиться на тебя я не буду никогда. — Он поцеловал Оби-Вана в затылок и закрыл глаза, вдыхая его запах. — Спи, родной мой. Завтра поговорим. — Честно говоря, разговаривать об этом он отнюдь не спешил. Хотелось насладиться минутой затишья, пока можно было, потому что вдруг… 

Душа Анакина содрогнулась от ужаса, и он притянул Оби-Вана к себе.

Он почувствовал, как разум Оби-Вана потянулся к нему через связь, и Анакин встретил его на полпути. Их отражения в Силе переплелись столь тесно, будто ничего естественнее в мире не существовало.

Анакин прерывисто выдохнул и скользнул в сознание Оби-Вана ещё глубже. Сила, он в жизни не чувствовал такую близость с другим человеком. В то мгновение Оби-Ван стал для него всем. 

Довольно промурлыкав что-то в полусне, Оби-Ван взял его за руку и переплёл ещё и их пальцы.

Они подошли друг другу идеально.


	7. Chapter 7

— Так, ладно, Оби-Ван, хватит.

Оби-Ван неохотно открыл глаза и взглянул на Анакина.  
— Я, вообще-то, медитировал, учитель, — многозначительно произнёс он.

Анакин хохотнул и уселся напротив.   
— Ничего подобного. Я знаю, когда ты медитируешь — совсем другие чувства. Ты только вид сделал, когда я проснулся. Меня много часов костерил Совет, а ты всё «медитируешь». — Улыбка его погасла, глаза посерьёзнели. — Нельзя же бегать от этого разговора вечно. — Анакин печально ему улыбнулся. — Я бы тоже, наверное, бегал, если честно, вот только сил моих нет терпеть эту неловкость между нами.

«Нет сил терпеть эту пропасть между нами», — пришла через связь непрошеная мысль.

Анакин поморщился — явно не хотел, чтобы Оби-Ван уловил эту мысль.

Оби-Ван сглотнул и опустил глаза. Он посмотрел на ладони, чувствуя болезненную неловкость. Он так и не понял, что толкнуло его вчера на этот поцелуй, но было очень заметно, что для Анакина тот обернулся нежеланным сюрпризом.

— Обсуждать тут нечего, учитель, — скованно ответил Оби-Ван. — Мой поступок был… неуместен. Я знаю, что вы собираетесь сказать, и я согласен. Не стоило этого делать. Джедаи так не поступают. Переживаний нет, есть только покой. — Стараясь не покраснеть, он прикусил нижнюю губу. — Страсти нет, есть только безмятежность.

— Оби-Ван. Посмотри на меня.

Он заставил себя взглянуть на учителя. Тот неотрывно смотрел на него, сдвинув брови.  
— Если б я сказал такое, человека лицемернее в Ордене бы не нашлось. Возможно, это значит, что джедай из меня вышел так себе, но злиться на тебя за чувства я не могу.

Оби-Ван окинул взглядом комнату, не в силах посмотреть Анакину в глаза.  
— Но ответить на них вы не можете, — констатировал он.

У Анакина дёрнулся мускул на лице. Оби-Ван чувствовал, как он расстроен, будто сам испытывал подобное чувство.

— Я не против, — ответил он наконец.

Оби-Ван нахмурился и посмотрел на него.  
— Вы не против? — растерявшись, медленно повторил он.

Анакин кивнул и улыбнулся ему будто бы и через силу, но в тоже время и искренне.  
— А разве не ты говорил мне, что едва ли не все падаваны рано или поздно влюбляются в своих учителей? Я правда не против. Вреда же никакого нет.

Сердце Оби-Вана ухнуло вниз.

Нет вреда?

Неизвестно отчего, но это снисходительное отношение ранило ещё сильнее. Ведь это же хорошо, что Анакин не раздул из мухи слона, не разозлился или разочаровался в нём.

Но в груди стало тесно просто до ужаса. В тот миг казалось, что вред есть и ещё какой. Сердце его ныло. Словно глубокая, застарелая рана, подыскать объяснение которой у него не получалось.

— Не нужно меня успокаивать, учитель, — выдавил Оби-Ван, глядя на свои ладони, сложенные на коленях. — Спасибо, что не разозлились на меня. Я… рад. Обещаю, что больше не буду навязываться со своими… чувствами. 

Анакин взял его ладони в свои.  
— Не надо так, хороший мой, — тихо сказал он, глядя своими голубыми глазами с пугающим вниманием. — Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю. — Он поднёс пальцы Оби-Вана к губам и прижался к ним. Поцеловал их один за другим, отчего Оби-Вана прошила дрожь. — Так люблю.

Оби-Ван его в ту секунду почти ненавидел. Он чувствовал через связь искренность этих слов — его и правда любили — вот только этого не хватило.

Ведь предыдущие слова так и звучали до сих пор у него в ушах.

«Если б я сказал такое, человека лицемернее в Ордене бы не нашлось».

Учитывая, что красивая женщина назвала учителя «Эни», и то, что Оби-Ван его дождался только на рассвете, сообразить, что к чему, не составило труда.

— Вы её любите, да? — прошептал Оби-Ван, едва шевеля губами. — Ту женщину в порту. Кто она?

Он почувствовал, как напряглись у Анакина руки — да и всё остальное тело тоже.

Наступило долгое молчание, бурные переживания Анакина наполняли связь словно шторм. Все из них Оби-Ван распознать не смог — уж слишком много их нахлынуло, но одно различил безошибочно: страх.

Оби-Ван приготовился к неприятной правде, и всё равно в глазах у него потемнело, когда Анакин хрипло ответил:  
— Моя жена.

Оби-Ван потрясённо смотрел на него.  
— Ваша… жена? — услышал он собственный шёпот.

Анакин кивнул, на щеке у него снова дёрнулся мускул.  
— Мы поженились втайне три года назад. Прости, что раньше не рассказал. Никто не знает. Даже учитель так и не узнал. Мы хранили это в секрете, но она беременна, так что скоро правда всё равно всплывёт.

В груди у Оби-Вана стало так тесно, что он с трудом дышал. Если вообще дышал. Любой самообман, что это всего лишь простое увлечение, развеялся, как дым. Казалось, что растоптали саму его душу.

Он вынул руки из ладоней Анакина и спрятал их в складках робы.

— Оби-Ван, — взмолился Анакин и снова потянулся к нему.

Но Оби-Ван поднялся на ноги, не давая себя поймать.  
— Пожалуй, будет лучше, если я вернусь в покои, которые занимал мой взрослый двойник, — ровным тоном произнёс он, избегая смотреть Анакину в глаза. — От учителей и падаванов не требуется жить вместе.

— Оби-Ван…

— Простите меня, учитель, — продолжил Оби-Ван, глядя на дверь. — Что пытался попрать ваши брачные обеты. Я и перед вашей… женой извинюсь, если увижу её снова.

— Перестань, — рыкнул Анакин. Его отчаяние приливными волнами наполняло связь. — Тебе не за что извиняться. Прошу тебя, Оби-Ван…

— Учитель, — перебил его Оби-Ван, и, наверное, в голосе прозвучало предостережение, потому что Анакин умолк.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, мне ведь и так уже тяжело, — прошептал Оби-Ван и посмотрел Анакину в глаза. — Будет лучше, если мы не увидимся, пока я не разберусь со своими… недопустимыми чувствами. — И он принялся воздвигать ментальные щиты — всё выше и выше, пока не перестал ощущать их связь.

Анакин побледнел, и лицо у него стало такое, будто его вот-вот стошнит.  
— Не надо. Не закрывайся от меня.

Оби-Ван прикусил нижнюю губу. Ему тоже… ужасно не нравилось, что он перестал чувствовать их связь, чувствовать Анакина внутри, но уже одно это чувство как раз и доказывало, что такую связь — такую глубокую, сокровенную, жизненно необходимую — допускать не следовало.

Если Анакин не станет устанавливать между ними границы, придётся за это взяться Оби-Вану.

— Это явно к лучшему, учитель, — сказал он с напускным спокойствием. И, избегая смотреть учителю в глаза, Оби-Ван почти выбежал из его покоев, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом ноет сердце.

Самое странное заключалось в том, что эта боль, эта заноза в сердце отнюдь не казалась новым чувством. Частица его души признала в нём старого друга и, словно эхо, отразила чувство обратно. Возможная причина смутным подозрением закралась в сознание, и Оби-Ван вернулся мыслями к вчерашним словам целительницы Че.

«Хоть воспоминания взрослого двойника никогда не вернутся, есть намёки на то, что артефакт не влияет на твоё отражение в Силе — или душу — то, что делает тебя Оби-Ваном Кеноби. Возможно, это значит, что сильнейшие убеждения и чувства взрослого «я» останутся неизменными, сколько бы лет тебе ни было. Вероятнее всего, сознавать их ты не будешь, но они останутся с тобой всё равно».

Оби-Ван вошёл в покои взрослого двойника и огляделся.

Знакомым ничего не показалось. Не вызвало ни единого воспоминания.

Ничуть не сбитый этим с толку, Оби-Ван принялся за поиски. Должно же быть хоть что-то. Что объяснило бы, отчего эта рана в сердце казалась такой глубокой, такой привычной. Хоть что-то же должно быть.

Поиски увенчались успехом два часа спустя.

В шкафу обнаружилась деревянная коробка. Внутри лежал незнакомый световой меч, от вида которого Оби-Ван ощутил неизъяснимый укол печали. Быть может, меч достался ему от мастера Квай-Гона?

Отложив меч в сторону, Оби-Ван обратил внимание на другой предмет в коробке: чёрную шкатулку поменьше.

Он открыл её.

И долго смотрел неотрывным взглядом на тёмно-золотую падаванскую косичку, пока не отложил и её тоже.

Кроме косички, в коробке лежали фотографии. Десятки фотографий. Снятые в естественной обстановке и снятые профессионалом для официального мероприятия. 

Все они изображали Анакина.

Вот он смеётся с первым падаваном, и солнце блестит у него в волосах. А вот танцует в чёрной парадной робе и серебристом пиджаке с иностранным чиновником и выглядит при этом просто ослепительно. А вот ещё падаваном выполняет ката, и тело его блестит от пота, а зубы упрямо стиснуты.

Такие изображения своих учеников обычно не хранят. Желание, ненасытное вожделение, что фотографии вызвали у него во рту, почти ощущалось на языке. Ещё немного, и снимки бы показались неприличными. 

«Я скорее видел в нём отца, хотя мы, конечно, никогда не говорили на такие темы, как привязанность.  
Он ни разу меня не обнял, Оби-Ван, ни разу в жизни.   
Сам-то я обнял его пару раз, но он всегда держался так скованно, будто терпел что-то неправильное, так что я старался не делать этого часто».

Оби-Ван закрыл лицо руками и засмеялся. И всё смеялся, смеялся и смеялся, уродливым, надломленным смехом, который резко разорвал тишину в комнате.

Даже забавно, если честно.

Оби-Ван Кеноби умудрился полюбить безответной, непозволительной любовью одного и того же человека дважды: собственного падавана, который видел в нём отца, и собственного учителя, женатого человека, у которого скоро появится ребёнок. Оби-Ван не знал, как назвать себя: не то самым невезучим человеком во вселенной, не то самым жалким.

В глазах неожиданно потемнело, а время будто замедлилось, но потом вдруг убыстрилось, и потекло всё быстрее и быстрее, пока Оби-Вана не затянуло в видение Силы. Он сразу же понял, что оно не из будущего. А из прошлого.

Так странно. В видении явно другой Оби-Ван, но его переживания считываются очень легко. Этому Оби-Вану слегка за тридцать, он сильный рыцарь-джедай в расцвете сил.

Но престарелая женщина поднимает взгляд от его ладони и смотрит на него с бесконечной жалостью.

— Настолько плохо? — с улыбкой говорит Оби-Ван. — Что же меня ждёт?

На плечо ему опускается тяжёлая ладонь. Анакин, разумеется. Семнадцатилетний падаван никогда не отходит от него далеко.  
— Да ладно вам, учитель. Неужели вы верите в это пуду банты? Идёмте. Я есть хочу.

— Да ты всегда хочешь есть, — говорит Оби-Ван, пытаясь скрыть нежность в голосе.

— К вашему сведению, на спасение вашей жизни уходит много энергии, — со смехом откликается Анакин.

Его ладонь жжёт Оби-Вану плечо точно клеймо.  
— Идёмте, учитель.

Оби-Ван пропускает его слова мимо ушей и смотрит ворожее в глаза.  
— Скажите уже. Что меня ждёт?

Он не то чтобы верит прорицателям будущего, но чувствует, что у этой гадалки глубокая связь с Объединяющей Силой.

Она смотрит на него своими тёмными глазами и говорит:  
— Только печаль. Бесконечная печаль.

Видение растаяло, и Оби-Ван распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как по спине бегут мурашки.

«Бесконечная печаль».

Слова ворожеи сплелись с Силой, и Оби-Ван понял, что в некой другой жизни они превратились бы в реальность.

В другой жизни?

Оби-Ван отрывисто хохотнул и с силой закусил щёку изнутри, чувствуя, как жжёт глаза. Саднило горло, и ныло сердце. Ныло всё.

Анакин женат. Женат и влюблён в ту красивую женщину. У них скоро будет ребёнок.

«Бесконечная печаль» подходила весьма неплохо.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Падме вернулась домой, она так устала, что только и хотела, что лечь в постель. Самое досадное заключалось в том, что день получился отнюдь не таким занятым и напряжённым, как обычно, просто ребёнок, растущий в животе, похоже, выкачал из неё всю энергию.

Он пыталась не раздражаться, но в такие нелёгкие дни, как этот, обида прорывалась всё равно — обида и на беременность, и на своего непутёвого муженька, который не мучился нескончаемой утомлённостью, и которого она даже не застала дома утром, когда проснулась.

«Я в Храм. Волнуюсь за Оби-Вана».

Когда Падме увидела его сообщение, она едва не швырнула комлинк в стену.

Как он мог? Его первая за три месяца ночь дома, а он ушёл, не дождавшись утра? Просто потому, что «волновался» за своего падавана, который влюбился в него по уши, что бы там Анакин ей ни говорил. Порой он дальше носа своего не видел — и тем бесил невероятно.

Падме всё ещё хмурилась, когда вошла в квартиру — и едва не споткнулась о валявшуюся на полу деталь от дроида.  
— Эни! — раздражённо воскликнула она, но вдруг застыла, когда увидела Анакина посреди неиссякаемой груды инструментов и деталей. Вся её гостиная превратилась в мастерскую. Анакин, мрачно стиснувший зубы, даже взгляда не оторвал от механизма, который лежал у него в руке.

Всё ясно.

Она уже видела это раньше. Когда умерла его мать. Когда Асока ушла из Ордена. Когда Оби-Вана «убил» Рако Хардин. И совсем недавно, когда Анакину сказали, что учитель не вернётся, а вместо него остался подросток, который его даже не узнает.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, позабыв на мгновение своё раздражение на него.

У Анакина дёрнулся мускул на лице, и он так и не поднял взгляд от детали, которую держал в руках. Хотя Падме не обладала чувствительностью к Силе, даже она ощутила, что от Анакина шло нечто тёмное и опасное.

— Что случилось, — бесстрастно повторил он. — Случилось то, что я выполнил твою просьбу. Я сделал Оби-Вана несчастным. Теперь он меня ненавидит.

Падме возвела бы глаза к потолку на эту склонность всё драматизировать — в такие минуты она остро ощущала разницу в возрасте между ними — вот только на этот раз слова вовсе не показались преувеличением. Анакин говорил совершенно серьёзно. В широких плечах его засело невероятное напряжение. Он не просто расстроился. Печаль, что его охватила, казалась гораздо глубже.

— О ненависти там явно и речи быть не может, Эни. У него это пройдёт…

— Не надо, — выдавил он, сверля взглядом механизм у себя в руках. — Просто… оставь меня в покое. Пожалуйста. Не хочу на тебя срываться.

У Падме упало сердце, а душа её содрогнулась от страха. Как бы сильно Анакин не расстраивался, от неё он не отвернулся ещё ни разу. Ни разу не отверг её поддержку. Не заставил почувствовать себя ненужной. В нём кипела ярость, и, что самое тревожное, Падме не поручилась бы, что гнев направлен не на неё.

Ей стало страшно.

Она не знала, что сделать… что сказать.

Безоблачностью их брак не отличался никогда. Постоянная необходимость скрываться, редкие минуты, когда удавалось оказаться в одном и том же месте, ложь, которую приходилось говорить: всё это неизбежно осложняло их отношения. Которые отнюдь не улучшало и то, что она не совсем понимала джедайскую сторону его жизни, а он не питал ни малейшего интереса к её работе в Сенате.

Но плохое ещё ни разу не перевешивало хорошее. Они по-прежнему были вместе и оставались друг для друга самыми важными людьми — это главное.

Теперь же… Уверенность, что всё осталось, как и прежде, её покинула. Не получалось достучаться до него, проломить стены гнева, боли и отчаяния, что он построил вокруг себя.

— Эни, — попыталась она снова.

Анакин покачал головой, ещё крепче стиснул зубы.  
— Ложись спать. У тебя усталый вид. — Он взглянул на её живот и отвёл глаза. — Ребёнок, похоже, чувствителен к Силе. Хочет держаться от меня сейчас подальше.

Падме нахмурилась и положила на живот ладонь. Беременность всё ещё оставалась малозаметной, и ей не верилось, что ребёнок и впрямь настолько хорошо ощущал присутствие отца, что оно могло его растревожить.

И что же это вообще означало? То, что ребёнка тревожило отражение Анакина в Силе? Быть может… Эни склонялся на Тёмную Сторону?

Уже не в первый раз Падме поймала себя на мысли, что скучает по Оби-Вану — тому Оби-Вану, который был мастером-джедаем. Она, бывало, искала у него совета, когда не знала, как справиться с Анакином. Оби-Ван ведь даже ни разу не подивился причине подобного интереса — наверняка и так всё знал о них — и она всегда находила у него поддержку и помощь. Его обхождение, проникнутое добротой, всегда так успокаивало. Вот и сейчас его доброта пришлась бы очень кстати.

Оглянувшись на Анакина в последний раз, она направилась в спальню. Которую до сих пор считала только своей, что, пожалуй, о многом говорило.

Она так измучилась, что уснула, едва коснулась головой подушки, но спала лишь урывками: тревога отравила и сны её тоже.

Когда она проснулась окончательно, небо уже светлело на горизонте. По всему выходило, что отдых занял больше десяти часов, хотя казалось, что она и вовсе не сомкнула глаз.

Вздохнув, Падме занялась утренними процедурами, а потом вышла из спальни, чтобы попить — и поесть. Теперь, при беременности, есть нужно регулярнее, чем раньше.

Она не совсем ещё проснулась — и поэтому, наверное, не сразу осмыслила представшую перед ней картину.

Анакин, по-прежнему возившийся с деталями, сидел там же, где она его и оставила, а ведь это было ещё вчера вечером. Под глазами у него проступили темные круги, и нервное возбуждение, шедшее от него, похоже, стало ещё хуже.

— Ты вообще спал? — спросила она.

Он не ответил. Даже головы не поднял. Она уж подумала, что её не услышали, как вдруг он сказал, не поднимая взгляда:  
— Не спалось. 

Падме нахмурилась. Она и не думала, что ссора с падаваном заденет его настолько сильно.

— О, Эни, мне очень жаль, — вздохнула она. — Конечно, ты не хотел портить с ним отношения, но ты поступил правильно… 

— Правильно? — рявкнул Анакин и наконец посмотрел на неё — скорее, даже ожёг её взглядом покрасневших голубых глаз. — Ситх бы побрал эту грёбаную правильность! Тебя там не было, и ты не видела его лица, не ощутила, как ранили его мои слова. 

Падме кольнула вина, и она её рассердила. Ей не за что чувствовать себя виноватой. Анакин не имел ни малейшего права говорить с ней таким обвиняющим тоном, будто это она во всём виновата.

— Ты вообще себя слышишь? — возмутилась она. — Не посоветуй я тебе поступить как должно, что бы ты сделал? Продолжал потакать ему? Позволял целовать себя всякий раз, когда ему захочется? Целовал в ответ, ведь это сделало бы его счастливым?

Анакин замер. Взгляд его стал отстранённым, но Падме внезапно осенила ужасная догадка, что он и правда об этом задумался — а не поцеловать ли ему и впрямь своего падавана.

— Не знаю, как бы я поступил, — ответил он наконец безжизненным тоном. — Вот только не надо мне говорить, что я правильно поступил, когда ранил Оби-Вана. Это не так. — Он посмотрел на небо Корусанта в окно от пола до потолка.

Она проследила за его взглядом и поняла, что он смотрит на Храм Джедаев вдалеке. В глазах у него застыла такая тоска, что у Падме сжалось сердце.

Когда он снова встретился с ней взглядом, потемневшие глаза его заблестели.  
— Он меня заблокировал. Я его не чувствую, Падме, вообще, — сказал он, и голос его дрожал. — Совсем как тогда, когда учитель «умер» — осталась одна эта криффова тишина — только гораздо хуже, потому что учитель никогда не впускал меня так глубоко, как Оби-Ван, а теперь я будто тону и не знаю, как дышать. Точно медленно схожу с ума, когда не могу его чувствовать. 

Встревоженная не на шутку, Падме уставилась на него.

Она ничего не понимала в узах Силы, но могла с уверенностью сказать, что они не вызывали — точнее, не должны были вызывать — такие чувства.

— А как насчёт Асоки? — спросила она. — Ты же не чувствовал себя так, когда она ушла. 

Анакин скривился.  
— Шпилька стала моим первым падаваном, и я её любил. Но наша с ней связь — это даже не бледная тень моих уз с Оби-Ваном. — Он всё смотрел на Храм Джедаев, но уже отстранённым, невидящим взглядом. А потом вдруг провёл по губам языком. — Мне даже не описать, на что похожа моя связь с Оби-Ваном. Его разум сродни… прохладной освежающей воде после долгих дней на жаре Татуина. Я был бы рад проводить в нём всё время. Там всё кажется таким правильным, будто его разум специально создали, чтобы меня поддерживать. Меня просто бесит, что я его не чувствую. Будто по швам расползаюсь.

Падме лишь только смотрела на него во все глаза. Он что, не понимает, как это звучит со стороны? Или она всё неправильно поняла, потому что ничего не смыслила в узах Силы? 

Боги. Когда дело касалось его джедайской жизни, она уже не раз ощущала себя посторонней, но только теперь вдруг она осознала, что останется ею уже навсегда. Как ни пытайся, ей не постичь, о чём Анакин говорил сейчас — о каких-то мистических узах Силы, наверное, но как те работают и каково их терять, она не понимала. И никогда уже не поймёт. Теперь становилось немного понятнее, почему обычные люди не выходят замуж за джедаев.

Падме вздохнула, чувствуя, как снова навалилось изнеможение, хоть она и проснулась совсем недавно.  
— Почему ты здесь, Эни? — тихо спросила она.

На лице у Анакина появилось загнанное выражение.  
— Оби-Ван попросил пока держаться от него подальше. Вот я и держусь. В Храме я этого сделать не сумею — просто физически.

Падме на мгновение прикрыла глаза.  
— Я не об этом спрашивала. Почему ты здесь? 

Он окинул её странным взглядом.  
— Что это за вопрос? Или ты мне не жена?

Она невесело улыбнулась. Жена ли? Из-за войны они виделись так редко, что замужней дамой она себя не чувствовала. Да она даже беременной уже проходила дольше, чем всё совокупное время, что они провели с Анакином вместе, как супружеская пара. 

— Ты здесь, потому что хочешь? Или потому, что не можешь быть там, куда стремишься?

На щеке у Анакина дёрнулся мускул. Он посмотрел в сторону, на Храм вдалеке.

Падме с тоской глядела на его красивый профиль. От самой себя она и не скрывала, что сперва полюбила Анакина за внешность. Ведь он был очень хорош собой и восхитительно запретен как джедай — любая девушка потеряла бы голову. Теперь он стал ещё красивее, скорее мужчина, чем юноша, за которого она вышла замуж, — настоящий мужчина во всех отношениях, и у неё до сих пор перехватывало дыхание от одного только взгляда на него.

Но хватит ли этого для крепкого брака? Роман их явился им будто из сна. На что настоящая жизнь не похожа. У супругов должны быть общие интересы, общие увлечения и жизненные цели. И они не должны разлучаться так надолго, жить отдельными жизнями, которые никак друг с другом не пересекаются, и встречаться лишь на несколько украденных ночей.

Стоит ли попытаться сохранить их брак только лишь потому, что она беременна? Ребёнок тут ничего не исправит — их уже не спасти. Только трещины в отношениях станут ещё очевиднее. По правде говоря, в глубине души Падме надеялась, что Анакин решит уйти из Ордена, как только узнает о её беременности, но ему это, похоже, даже в голову не пришло. Судя по тому, как он говорил о своей связи с падаваном, становилось очевиднее некуда, что он никогда добровольно не оставит Оби-Вана — и джедаев. Если Анакин так расклеился, проведя вдали от падавана всего один день, можно только представить, какой катастрофой бы всё обернулось, уйди он и впрямь из Ордена навсегда. 

И было бы несправедливо просить его об этом, когда и она никогда не оставит ради их брака политическую работу.

Так стоит ли и пытаться сохранить этот брак, когда ни муж, ни жена не готовы отдать ради него свою настоящую жизнь? Конечно, ей нужно подумать и о ребёнке. Но она вполне способна вырастить его и одна — с помощью служанок, разумеется. Сказать по правде, этим бы кончилось всё равно, ведь Анакина вечно носило за пределами Корусанта. Сохранят они брак или нет, её ребёнок будет редко видеться с отцом при любом раскладе. 

Когда молчание затянулось, а Анакин так ничего и не сказал, неотрывно глядя на Храм, Падме кивнула самой себе, грустно улыбаясь. Ладно.

Ладно.

Стоило ей принять решение, как неожиданно стало легче. Больше не нужно прятаться. И беспокоиться о том, как бы скрыть свою беременность. Больше не нужно лгать.

Она всегда будет любить Анакина, но иногда любви не хватает. Иногда любовь не делает человека счастливым. Она ещё молода — оба они молоды. Она ещё может найти любовь, от которой почувствует себя счастливой, а не такой, как сейчас: одинокой, изнурённой и непосвящённой в сокровенное.

Падме глубоко вздохнула и сказала:  
— Пожалуй, нам надо развестись, Эни.

Анакин резко повернул к ней голову.  
— Что?

***

Час спустя Анакин вылетел из квартиры Падме и, всё кипевший от злости и сбитый с толку, забрался в спидер.

«Я так больше не могу, Эни.

Наш брак существует только на бумаге. Да и не брак это.

Было бы несправедливо подвергать такому ещё и нашего ребёнка». 

Что ещё за дерьмо банты? Они же ведь были совершенно счастливы, разве не так? По крайней мере, так думал сам Анакин, а вот Падме, как видно, считала иначе.

Нет, женщин ему никогда не понять. Даже не так: ему не понять людей вообще. Сперва Оби-Ван, теперь Падме.

«Оби-Ван». 

От одной только мысли Анакин скрипнул зубами от досады. Он привычно потянулся к задворкам сознания, отчаянно пытаясь почувствовать хоть что-то, но связи между ними будто бы и вовсе не существовало.

Падме. Надо думать про Падме, а не про Оби-Вана. Падме, которая хочет развода. В голове не укладывалось. Потерять их обоих за один только день. 

Нет уж, Оби-Вана он не потерял. Это точно. Он всё исправит, обязательно.

Но боль, откровенная боль в добрых, красивых глазах Оби-Вана так и застыла перед мысленным взором, и Анакин знал, что задача предстоит непростая. Крифф, он и правда не догадывался. Не догадывался, что ранит Оби-Вана настолько глубоко.

Что тот его любит настолько сильно.

От мысли Анакина охватило тепло, и сердце его забилось быстрее.

Когда он только стал джедаем, ему хотелось лишь одного — любви учителя. Но тот оказался таким образцовым джедаем, что и не привязываться умел тоже. Только и твердил, что: «Джедаи не привязываются, падаван» или «Джедай любит только Республику, Анакин». Бывало, слова выбешивали так, что хотелось приковать учителя к стене и не отпускать, пока тот не признает, что любит и дорожит им так же глубоко, как и сам Анакин. Он всегда мечтал услышать от учителя эти слова.

Но с Оби-Ваном — тем, который стал его падаваном, этих слов не хватало. Хотелось большего. Анакин вечно жаждал большего. Оби-Ван сделал его жадным. Хотелось стать для него всем. Чтобы тот любил его больше всего на свете. Сколько бы раз Оби-Ван ни говорил ему, что любит, Анакину всё было мало; ему не хватало доказательств — доказательств, что он важен для Оби-Вана, а ещё его внимания, привязанности и любви.

Он и не сознавал, как много любви получал от Оби-Вана каждый день, пока та не исчезла.

Теперь он словно умирал от голода после нескольких месяцев пира.

Голод и впрямь хорошо описывал его чувства. Или жажда. Он испытывал жажду. Беспокойство. Кожа его покрылась мурашками от смятения и тоски. Точно наркоман, которому нужна доза. 

Всё было настолько плохо, что Анакин даже не мог поразмыслить о желании Падме с ним развестись — что должно было озаботить в первую очередь; умом Анакин это понимал. Что-то не то у него с расстановкой приоритетов. Да и вообще с ним самим. 

Ещё он получил сообщение от Палпатина, в котором тот приглашал его на чай, но в своём нынешнем состоянии Анакину не хотелось вести светских бесед. Такой добрый старик, как канцлер, заслуживал большего, чем его рассеянное внимание.

Скрип тормозов и гневные крики вырвали Анакина из его мыслей. Крифф! Только отточенные на войне рефлексы спасли его от столкновения с другим спидером.

Показав водителю неприличный жест и обругав его по-хаттски, Анакин усилием воли глубоко вздохнул, потом ещё раз. Он же рыцарь-джедай. Значит, и вести себя нужно соответственно — спокойно. Это ему по зубам.

Он огляделся и теперь только понял, что подлетел к Храму.

Анакин воззрился на величественное здание. Он никогда не считал его своим домом, как те джедаи, что в нём выросли, но впервые в жизни он стремился внутрь. Всей душой.

Нет. Внутрь ему нельзя, только не теперь, когда он чувствовал себя так. Оби-Ван попросил его держаться пока подальше. Нужно прислушаться. Нельзя войти в Храм, когда на уме только одно: держаться к Оби-Вану как можно ближе. Обходить стороной его не получится, сил не хватит. 

«Но зачем обходить его стороной?» — вкрадчиво прошептал ему голос на задворках сознания. Оби-Ван так расстроился, когда узнал, что он женат. Надо только сказать, что они разводятся, и всё вернётся на круги своя: Оби-Ван снова пустит его в свой разум.

Анакин покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от предательской мысли. Как же он мог такое подумать? Он же любит Падме и собирается её переубедить, о подобном предательстве ему и задумываться нельзя. Что же, карк его раздери, с ним не так?

Стиснув зубы, Анакин развернул спидер и направился к зданию Сената. С тем же успехом можно и канцлера навестить. Вдруг тот поможет ему придумать, как вернуть Падме.

Он не станет рассказывать Палпатину о чувствах Оби-Вана — это личное и принадлежит ему одному — но дружеская поддержка ему и впрямь сейчас не помешает.

И, что самое важное, не помешает отвлечься, только бы держаться подальше от Храма. Подальше от Оби-Вана.

Тот всё равно ведь спит ещё, наверное. Свернулся калачиком на боку — он всегда так спал, оставляя позади место для Анакина — а ещё он, пожалуй, согрелся во сне и пах, словно… 

Анакин выругался сквозь стиснутые зубы и прибавил скорость, не отрывая взгляда от здания Сената.

«Хватит уже думать о своём падаване, ситх тебя дери».


	9. Chapter 9

Палпатин ему обрадовался — как, впрочем, и всегда. 

Анакин слегка приободрился — хоть кто-то по-прежнему рад его видеть. 

Но всегда наблюдательный канцлер, разумеется, сразу заметил, что с ним не всё ладно.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, обеспокоенно сдвинув брови.

Анакин вздохнул, плюхнулся на своё привычное место и посмотрел на восходящее солнце. Поспать накануне ему так и не удалось, и расположение духа недосып уж точно не улучшил. 

— Падме хочет развестись, — безучастно ответил он.

— Что? Почему? — Заявление явно ошарашило Палпатина, и когда Анакин посмотрел на него, то обнаружил на лице у друга обескураженное выражение.

Нечасто Верховного Канцлера Республики настолько заметно застигали врасплох.

Анакин невесело улыбнулся.  
— Да я и сам не понял, — отозвался он. — Я-то думал, мы были счастливы, но… Она сказала, что брак у нас фиктивный. Что она ощущает себя посторонней. 

— Понятно. А всё потому, что ты джедай, надо полагать?

Анакин коротко кивнул. Канцлер уж слишком всё упростил, но говорить с ним о падаване не очень хотелось. Он чувствовал, что было бы… неправильно обсуждать задетые чувства Оби-Вана без его разрешения. Это же личное. И принадлежит только им двоим. Как бы сильно он ни доверял Палпатину, обсуждать с ним чувства Оби-Вана он не мог — неудобно было.

— Мне так жаль это слышать, мой мальчик, — сказал Палпатин. — Судя по твоим рассказам, только ваш брак и радовал тебя в жизни.

Анакин поморщился. Он не помнил, чтобы говорил такое, но четыре месяца назад подобное откровение и впрямь могло у него вырваться. Но правдой быть оно перестало. Хотя он, конечно, хотел вернуть Падме, теперь не только она его радовала. Он больше не думал, что только она одна и любит его, и уверенность эта сказалась на его душевном состоянии самым чудесным образом, как бы он ни был сейчас напряжён.

— Она беременна, — вздохнул Анакин и провёл рукой по волосам. — Может, в этом всё дело? Возможно, гормоны мешают ей рассуждать здраво, только и всего?

— Беременна! — воскликнул Палпатин. — Поздравляю, мой мальчик. 

Анакин улыбнулся ему через силу. Для радости не было подходящего настроения. Хотя отражение ребёнка в Силе едва улавливалось, Анакин отчётливо ощутил, как тому некомфортно в его присутствии. Наверняка причиной послужило его взбудораженное состояние, и всё же Анакина жгла обида, что его отверг собственный ребёнок.

— Так несправедливо, что тебе нельзя открыто признать себя отцом, — сказал Палпатин. — Отцовство — это прекрасно, но я так думаю, Совет джедаев в восторге не останется, если узнает.

Анакин почти равнодушно покачал головой. В любой другой день подобная несправедливость вызвала бы в нём праведное возмущение, только не теперь. Он и без того уже чувствовал опустошение.

— Возможно, твоя жена передумает, если ты отринешь путь джедая, — осторожно сказал Палпатин. — Принести мир в Республику можно не только джедаем. 

Анакин снова покачал головой.  
— Я не уйду из Ордена. Я несу ответственность перед своим падаваном. 

— Ах, да, юный Оби-Ван, — сказал Палпатин, и лицо его стало печальным. — Мне всё не верится в то, что случилось с мастером Кеноби. Ты, наверное, ужасно подавлен. Потерять человека, заменившего тебе отца, каким бы отстранённым и бесчувственным тот ни был, невероятно тяжело. А теперь приходится учить пришедшего ему на смену мальчика, даже притом, что на самом деле заменить он его никогда не сможет. Меня восхищает твоё великодушие, Анакин. Кто угодно бы ненавидел самозванца… 

— В этом не Оби-Ван виноват, — раздражённо бросил Анакин.

Палпатин растерянно моргнул.  
— А я не это имел в виду, — сказал он спустя мгновение, внимательно глядя на Анакина. — Просто не могу не отметить, что со стороны Совета Джедаев было несправедливо взвалить на тебя помимо войны ещё и такое бремя…

— Оби-Ван для меня не бремя, — отрезал Анакин и поднялся на ноги. — Простите, канцлер, я только что вспомнил, что меня ждут в другом месте.

То была вопиющая ложь, и Палпатина она едва ли обманула, но попрощался он всё же любезным, хоть и немного натянутым тоном.

Анакин немного устыдился, что огрызнулся на старика, но не настолько, чтобы остаться. Он понимал, что у канцлера добрые намерения, но тот не знал Оби-Вана, а у Анакина не было ни малейшего настроения выслушивать, как ещё один близкий человек плохо отзывается об Оби-Ване.

Он покинул здание Сената в ещё более дурном настроении, чем прибыл. Ситхова мерзость, такое чувство, будто вся его жизнь разваливалась на куски: мало того, что он в разладе с Оби-Ваном и Падме, так теперь и со старым другом тоже.

По крайней мере, у него остались его солдаты. Эта мысль слегка улучшила его настроение, и Анакин направился к космодрому. Хотя бы солдаты ему обрадуются и вряд ли будут поносить Оби-Вана.

Вот только когда он взошёл на борт корабля, обрадовались клоны не так чтобы сильно: всё бросали на него настороженные взгляды и старались не попадаться ему на пути.

Когда он спросил у Рекса, что со всеми творится, капитан поёжился.  
— При всём уважении, генерал, но ребят тревожит ваше убийственное выражение лица, особенно после случая с Кувалдой. Может, вам поспать немного?

Анакин поморщился, коротко кивнул и направился к каюте, которую раньше делил с Оби-Ваном.

Там он разделся и залез в их общую кровать. Подушка хорошо пахла, и Анакин зарылся в неё лицом, жадно вбирая запах Оби-Вана. И хотя он вжимался сейчас не в самого падавана, отчего тоска лишь стала ещё острее, ощущение помогло ему обмануть свой разум и поверить, что всё у них будет хорошо.

— Я тебя верну, — пробормотал он, когда сон наконец овладел им.

Ему снится вой: мужчин, женщин, детей. Он убивает их всех и от ярости и горя остаётся глух к их крикам ужаса. Ему всё равно, что они напуганы. Они и должны бояться. Его одежда всё ещё липкая от крови матери. Он по-прежнему чувствует запах возбуждения там, где её жестоко насиловали. Они умрут, все до единого. Меньшего эти животные не заслуживают. 

Наконец вопли стихают. Он остаётся один, окружённый трупами, которым нет числа.

— Ты подвёл меня, Анакин. Я так и думал, что подведёшь.

Он поворачивается и видит учителя, который смотрит на него с печальным, бесконечно разочарованным выражением лица.

Часть его души узнаёт в этом сне тот, что снится ему так часто. Он знает, чем всё закончится: учитель уйдёт и оставит его навсегда одного.

Но учитель не уходит, не в этот раз. Он приближается, и с каждым шагом годы исчезают с его лица, пока Анакин не смотрит на своего падавана.

Анакин жадно впивается в него взглядом с чувством, что тосковал по нему целую вечность. Он смотрит и всё наглядеться не может: на гладкое лицо, ямочку на подбородке и добрые глаза, падаванскую косичку, слегка надутые губы. Само совершенство.

Анакин тянет к нему руки, что так и дрожат от желания прикоснуться, но Оби-Ван отступает.  
— У вас руки в крови, учитель, — говорит он, осуждающе нахмурив брови.

— Я их вымою, — говорит Анакин, подходя ближе.

Оби-Ван грустно смотрит на него и становится так похож на себя прежнего, что Анакин чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.  
— Боль, которую вы причинили другим, так просто не смыть, учитель.

Анакин сглатывает.  
— Прости, что сделал тебе больно. Вернись ко мне. Я скучаю. 

Оби-Ван качает головой и отворачивается.

— Оби-Ван, прошу тебя. — Анакин хватает его за плечи и прижимает к груди. Зарывается лицом Оби-Вану в затылок, вдыхает и… не чувствует запаха. Не ощущает прикосновения. Совсем. Он держит Оби-Вана в объятиях, но будто бы не по-настоящему. Жажда и тоска так и живут в нём, по-прежнему неутолённые.

— Нет, — говорит Анакин, ничего не понимая, и отчаянно тыкается носом Оби-Вану в шею — без особого успеха. Почему он его не чувствует?

— Я больше не люблю тебя, учитель. 

Анакин замирает.

— Лжёшь, — шепчет он. — Лжёшь ведь, я знаю.

Оби-Ван оборачивается, и Анакин видит уже не падавана. А взрослого Оби-Вана с бесстрастным выражением лица и отстранённым взглядом.  
— Я никогда тебя не любил.

— Лжёшь, — повторяет Анакин, но уже не так уверенно.

Учитель снисходительно смотрит на него.  
— Джедаи любви не испытывают, Анакин. Я проникся к тебе нежностью, не скрою, но выбирай я падавана сам, на тебя мой выбор не пал бы. 

Анакин прожигает его взглядом и отводит глаза, горло его неприятно сдавливает. Когда он снова смотрит на Оби-Вана, то видит опять своего ученика.

— Сделать выбор очень важно, учитель, — говорит Оби-Ван. Его красивые серо-голубые глаза блестят от непролитых слёз. — Вам придётся выбрать. Нельзя быть хорошим джедаем и вместе с тем хорошим мужем. Нельзя иметь и её любовь, и мою. Не жадничайте. Отпустите меня. Оставьте Орден. Ваше место с вашей семьёй. 

— Не могу, — хрипло отвечает Анакин, бережно обнимая лицо Оби-Вана руками. Он прижимается к его лбу своим. — У меня крыша едет без тебя, хороший мой. — Он судорожно вдыхает, но родного запаха по-прежнему не чувствует. — И нет такого закона, который запрещал бы любить двоих. Любовь принимает разные формы. Можно любить кого-то как мужчину, а можно — как брата.

Губы Оби-Вана слегка кривятся. Он отстраняется и бросает на Анакина выразительный взгляд.  
— То есть, вы любите меня как брата, учитель?

Анакин сглатывает, сердце его убыстряет свой стук.  
— Ну конечно. 

Оби-Ван склоняет голову набок и поджимает губы будто в раздумье. Анакин жадно наблюдает за ним. Он обожает смотреть, как Оби-Ван размышляет. Да и вообще обожает за ним наблюдать.

Оби-Ван медленно говорит:  
— Так вы не будете возражать, если я полюблю кого-то как мужчина, пока я люблю вас как брата?

Анакин хмурится. Одна только мысль… беспокоит донельзя. Сперва хотелось крикнуть, что Оби-Вану позволено любить только его одного, но с его стороны это было бы… чистой воды лицемерием.

— Ты слишком молод для отношений, — подыскивает он иную причину. Достаточно вескую. Братскую.

Лицо Оби-Вана снова становится взрослым. Он поднимает брови.  
— Я застал тебя с падаваном Дейрой, когда тебе было пятнадцать, Анакин, — сухо говорит он.

Анакин краснеет и бросает на него сердитый взгляд. Как же бесит, что его совесть принимает облик бывшего учителя.  
— Уходи, учитель. Ты же всё равно ненастоящий. Тебя больше нет. Ты умер, — на последнем слове, как ни обидно, голос его срывается. — Уходи. Дай поговорить с моим Оби-Ваном. Тем, кто меня и правда любит.

Учитель бросает на него осуждающий взгляд.  
— Твой Оби-Ван? Такая жажда обладания джедаю не к лицу. Да и с чего бы мне позволять тебе говорить с моим двойником? Чтобы ты снова разбил ему сердце?

— Ничего я ему не разобью. Я люблю его.

— Как брата, — насмешливо добавляет учитель.

Анакин бросает на него испепеляющий взгляд. Он уже и забыл почти, как учитель умел выводить из себя одними словами.  
— Да, как брата. 

Учитель задумчиво поглаживает бороду. В глазах его светится огонёк понимания. И под этим понимающим взглядом Анакину ужасно неуютно: будто все его чувства видны как на ладони.  
— Ты всегда отлично лгал самому себе, — говорит учитель.

А потом его лицо снова сменяется лицом падавана.  
— Перестаньте себе лгать, учитель, — мягко просит Оби-Ван.

— Я не лгу, — отвечает Анакин. Он гладит Оби-Вана по гладкой щеке. Сила, как же он по нему соскучился.

Он наклоняется и вжимается носом Оби-Вану в щёку, жалея, что нельзя ни вдохнуть его запах, ни ощутить его прикосновение — жалея, что всё происходит не на самом деле.

Оби-Ван вплетает пальцы ему в волосы и шепчет:  
— Хочешь сказать, что когда ты целовал моё лицо, то никогда не хотел проскользнуть языком мне в рот?

Анакин замирает.

Оби-Ван шепчет ему на ухо:  
— Никогда не хотел, чтобы между нами не было одежды, когда мы обнимались? Никогда не имел непристойных мыслей, когда прижимал меня к себе? И когда проникал своим разумом в мой, никогда не хотел овладеть мной и в том самом смысле тоже?

Анакин резко открыл глаза, тяжело дыша. Лицо его горело — да и всё тело тоже. Всё ещё в полудрёме, Анакин скользнул ладонью вниз и обхватил ею ноющий член.

Он застонал и перевернулся на живот. Вдыхая запах, что остался на подушке, он толкался в матрас сильными и быстрыми толчками и не думал ни о чём, нуждаясь только в разрядке.

Он не думал про Оби-Вана и вовсе не обнимал его мысленно обнажённым. И уж точно не проникал в сладкий рот языком или слышал звуки, которые падаван издавал бы, посасывая ему язык. И, уж конечно, он не думал о том, как бы засунул в падавана член и жёстко оттрахал бы, а Оби-Ван извивался бы под ним, и его красивый рот раскрывался бы от наслаждения.

«Учитель», — простонал бы Оби-Ван, насаживаясь ему на член… 

Застонав в подушку, Анакин кончил и излился себе в руку.

Долгое время он лежал неподвижно, тяжело дыша, пока наслаждение и удовлетворение не сменилось стыдом и виной. 

Оби-Ван же его падаван. Которому всего семнадцать. И за которого он несёт ответственность. За мальчика, который некогда заменил ему отца. Подобные чувства испытывать нельзя. Нельзя по ряду стольких причин, что Анакину захотелось направить в себя собственный световой меч.

Что же, карк его дери, с ним не так?

Узнай об этом учитель, он проникся бы к нему глубочайшим отвращением. 

От одной только мысли Анакин съёжился и со стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку.

Он практически видел покоробленное, осуждающее лицо учителя.

«Это же ненормально, Анакин, — сказал бы он. — Ведь он по-прежнему остаётся мной. А я тебя вырастил. И ни один хороший джедай не вожделеет собственного падавана».

Криффову ж мать, а. 

Падме оказалась абсолютно права, что захотела с ним развестись. Она заслуживает большего, а вовсе не такого извращенца, как он.


	10. Chapter 10

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул перед тем, как постучать.

— Можешь войти ты.

Он вошел к магистру Йоде в комнату для медитаций и глубоко поклонился.  
— Магистр, — проговорил он и поднял взгляд, надеясь, что волнение не сильно бросается в глаза. Прошлой ночью он и не спал почти и забылся сном уже ближе к рассвету от одного только изнеможения, и теперь утомление с каждым часом сказывалось всё сильнее. От вызова магистра Йоды легче не стало, тревога только усугубила истощение ума и тела.

В то мгновение хотелось лишь, чтобы учитель заключил его в кольцо рук и убаюкал своим дыханием.

От одной только мысли внутри всё заныло от тоски, и пришлось укрепить свои ментальные щиты.

— Присядь, — сказал Йода, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

Оби-Ван примостился напротив него.

— В глаза посмотреть не можешь ты мне, — заметил Йода. — Причина этому есть?

Оби-Ван покачал головой, всё ещё глядя на собственные руки.  
— Нет, магистр.

— Семнадцать тебе сейчас. В падаванах ходил ты четыре месяца — или четыре года, с твоей точки зрения. Учителем своим доволен ли ты?

Оби-Ван нахмурился, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
— Прошу прощения? — Он растерянно посмотрел на Йоду.

Взгляд у того показался оценивающим.  
— Встревожен ты. Вчера ощутил я терзания твои в Силе. Беспокоит тебя учитель твой?

Оби-Ван затеребил зубами губу, мысли его заметались.  
— Беспокоит? — еле выдавил он. — В каком смысле?

— Тревогу вызвал отчёт мастера Типли, — ответил Йода, сдвинув брови. — Тревожные силы проявились в юном Скайуокере. Гнев. Месть. Тьма.

Оби-Ван выдохнул — и с облегчением, и с беспокойством — когда понял, зачем его вызвали: обсудить… тяготение учителя к Тёмной Стороне. Оби-Ван позабыл про историю с Кувалдой после всего, что случилось потом, но он понимал, отчего магистр Йода так встревожился.

— Учитель слишком меня опекает, — сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — И он очень резко реагирует, когда угрожают близкому человеку.

Йоду его слова ничуть не ободрили.  
— Признак привязанности это, — сказал он с обеспокоенным выражением лица.

Оби-Ван ощутил волну раздражения.  
— Простите меня, магистр, но разве не вы позволили учителю взять меня в падаваны в надежде, что привязанность ко мне удержит его на Светлой Стороне?

Йода сузил глаза.  
— Не привязанность, — резко поправил он. — Ответственность перед падаваном, тёплые чувства. Привязанностью не являются они. Но обращение к Тёмной Стороне из-за покушения на твою жизнь — признак привязанности это. Привязан к тебе Анакин Скайуокер. Подобное чувство к собственничеству ведёт, предвестнику жадности, то есть. Жадность к Тёмной Стороне уводит. Разочарован в тебе я.

Всего пару месяцев назад разочарование магистра Йоды сразило бы Оби-Вана. Теперь же, усталый, невыспавшийся, с разбитым сердцем, Оби-Ван обнаружил, что раздражается, и вспыльчивость вновь вот-вот заявит о себе.

Кротким нравом он никогда не отличался. С возрастом контролировать свой природный темперамент стало гораздо легче, и в конце концов Оби-Ван научился бы отлично владеть собой, как явно умел мастер Кеноби — если бы Анакин не поощрял его давать переживаниям выход, а вовсе не подавлять их.

— Вы когда-нибудь говорили об этом с моим взрослым двойником, магистр? — хрипло проговорил Оби-Ван.

Йода кивнул.  
— Согласился со мной Оби-Ван. Держать падавана на расстоянии обещал, чтобы разрушить растущую привязанность Скайуокера.

Оби-Ван подумал о фотографиях в коробке, и губы его скривились.   
— А что насчёт его собственной привязанности? — спросил он. — Или вы думали, что я вовсе не привязался к своему падавану в ответ?

Йода удивлённо на него посмотрел, а потом медленно покачал головой.   
— Образцовым джедаем двойник твой был. К падавану питал он глубокие чувства, но привязан не был. Отпустить его смог бы. 

Оби-Ван едва не рассмеялся. Магистр Йода и не догадывался. Даже при всей своей мудрости. Подавить переживания — в прямом смысле слова положить их в коробку — не то же самое, что отпустить.

— Образцового джедая из меня не вышло, — сказал Оби-Ван, снова глядя на собственные руки. — Да, эта война пошатнула многие мои представления о том, каким должен быть джедай. — Боковым зрением он увидел, как плечи Йоды опустились, и почувствовал идущую от него печаль. Оби-Ван продолжил: — Но я… рад, что на этом пути к тому, чтобы стать настоящим джедаем, учитель всегда меня поддерживал. Это был познавательный опыт, и я думаю, не только для меня.

Магистр Йода задумчиво хмыкнул.  
— Смятение ощутил я в юном Скайуокере, — сказал он. — Тьма в нём есть, но и Свет тоже. Когда он говорил о тебе, то ближе к Свету казался, спокойнее в Силе. Но когда говорил о покушении на твою жизнь, больше к Тьме приблизился. 

Оби-Ван поднял глаза и поймал на себе пронзительный взгляд Йоды.   
— Тревожит меня, сколь сильные чувства питает к тебе он, — сказал Йода. — Неестественно это. Неправильно.

Оби-Ван постарался не покраснеть. Он сказал себе, что магистр Йода вовсе не это имел в виду. Но даже если и это, он всё равно ошибался: так Анакин его не любил. И не полюбит уже никогда.

Потому что женат.

Оби-Ван снова отвернулся, горло сдавило от нахлынувших чувств, а сердце сжалось. Он знал так много секретов учителя — узнай о них магистр Йода, Анакина, вероятно, выгнали бы из джедаев. Да за одну только женитьбу уже могли изгнать. А если Совет прознал бы про таскенов… Кто знает, какие могли быть последствия. Возможно, учителя могли арестовать? Хотя резня произошла во Внешнем Кольце, где законы Республики нельзя было соблюсти, Анакин всё равно совершил преступление. 

Но ведь это же Анакин. Несмотря на их нынешние… трудности, Оби-Ван по-прежнему твёрдо верил, что учитель остался хорошим человеком. Который оступился, поглощённый горем, и совершил чудовищные злодеяния.

— Рассказать хочешь что-то? — спросил Йода, пристально глядя на него.

Оби-Ван сглотнул и покачал головой.  
— Нет, магистр.

Выйдя из комнаты Йоды, Оби-Ван замер снаружи, плечи его поникли.

Теперь он ещё и лжёт. Будто мало того, что любит чужого мужа.

Вина давила на сознание, но предать доверие Анакина — нет, немыслимо. Неправильно. Такого предательства он совершить не мог. 

Интересно, как поступил бы взрослый двойник, узнай он о таскенах или женитьбе Анакина. Всего пару дней назад Оби-Ван и не усомнился бы, что мастер Кеноби признался бы Йоде во всём, но теперь… кто знает. Всеобщее мнение признавало в мастере Кеноби исключительного, невозмутимого джедая, ни разу не изменившего джедайским постулатам, но теперь Оби-Вану казалось, что всё это было лишь фасадом, маской, которую взрослый двойник носил для всего мира.

Интересно, сможет ли и он её носить? Сможет ли притвориться, что ничего не чувствует? Улыбаться, когда хочется кричать? Лицемерно проповедовать Кодекс Джедаев о том, что переживаний нет? Получится ли у него?

Возможно. Они же всё-таки две версии одного и того же человека, хоть их и разделяло двадцать лет.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Скорее всего, у него получилось бы, но от одной только мысли, что при встрече с учителем придётся делать вид, что он ничего не чувствует, внутри всё сжалось от тошноты. И представить себе невозможно, чтобы он притворялся так годами. 

Да и как… как вообще держаться от Анакина подальше? Оби-Ван ведь уже по нему скучал. 

Хотя слово «скучал» его чувства совсем не отражало.

Так надолго они ещё не разлучались, и Оби-Ван чувствовал себя странно, словно потерял равновесие, точно мир наклонился не в ту сторону. Он будто бы дрейфовал, как планета без звезды. И от тишины в глубине сознания лучше уж точно не становилось. Оби-Ван уже привык всегда чувствовать Анакина, даже если расстояние делало ощущение нечётким.

Теперь не осталось ничего.

Интересно, с женой ли сейчас Анакин. 

Оби-Ван тотчас отбросил эту мысль. Не его это дело. Даже если и с ней, обижаться он не имел никакого права. Место Анакина с ней, а не с Оби-Ваном. Он же для Анакина всего лишь падаван и только.

— Оби-Ван! — позвал кто-то.

Оби-Ван недоумённо обернулся. Его окликнул Дамейн Майс, падаван Мастера Кораха. Они отлично поладили на совместном задании на Фиоли… Оби-Ван нахмурился. Из-за последней процедуры казалось, что это случилось уже очень давно, хотя прошло всего несколько недель. Сила, быстрее бы уже прекратилась эта путаница в воспоминаниях. Осталось подвергнуться действию артефакта ещё только раз — и всё, воспоминания о навыках больше не будут настолько отделены от обычных.

— Я и не знал, что ты уже тут, — улыбнулся Дамейн. — Ты не сказал, что скоро вернёшься в Храм.

— Нас вызвали для отчёта, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Наверное, скоро опять уедем. Ждём следующих приказов.

У Дамейна вытянулось лицо.  
— Жалко, — сказал он, а потом пристально взглянул на него. — Ты свободен сейчас? Не хочешь поесть со мной? Я приготовил ужин, но учитель занят.

Оби-Ван помедлил. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что интерес приятеля вышел за рамки дружеского. В любой другой день он отклонил бы подобное предложение, но… Хотелось отвлечься от собственных мыслей.

И он пошёл с Дамейном в его покои.

Еда оказалась вкусной. Разговор струился достаточно легко, и хотя интерес Дамейна бросался в глаза, он не давил, и вскоре Оби-Ван расслабился. Хорошая еда и хорошая беседа немного подняли ему настроение, и к концу вечера он улыбался шуткам приятеля.

Тот проводил его обратно.  
— Что ж, — сказал он с улыбкой, когда они встали перед дверью в комнату Оби-Вана. — Я отлично провёл сегодня время. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

Оби-Ван кивнул и вдруг ощутил себя неуютно от того, к чему всё шло.

Подозрения подтвердились, когда Дамейн подошёл ближе и обнял ладонью его лицо.  
— Оби-Ван… 

Оби-Ван мысленно вздохнул. Он надеялся, что они станут друзьями.

— Оби-Ван, я… — Дамейн замолчал, зрачки у него расширились, когда взгляд его сместился с глаз Оби-Вана на губы. — Ты такой красивый, — сказал он, касаясь пальцем его нижней губы.

Оби-Ван попытался отодвинуться, но не знал, как это сделать, чтобы не обидеть. В душу закралось плохое предчувствие.

Дамейн уже наклонялся, их губы почти соприкоснулись, как вдруг невидимая сила отшвырнула его от Оби-Вана. Дамейн покачнулся, глаза его округлились.  
— Мастер Скайуокер.

Оби-Ван застыл, но больше от неожиданности. Он привык чувствовать приближение Анакина, связь всегда предупреждала его об этом.

— Ты чего творишь? — прорычал Анакин.

Оби-Ван медленно повернулся. Сперва он почти не узнал учителя: столь сурово и прямо-таки пугающе прожигал он Дамейна взглядом. Таким Оби-Ван его видел лишь однажды: когда тот душил Кувалду.

— Я… — Дамейн сглотнул, а потом упрямо стиснул зубы. — Мы не делали ничего плохого. Приятельских отношений между падаванами Кодекс Джедаев не запрещает.

У Анакина дёрнулся мускул на щеке, Сила вокруг него потемнела, стала тяжелее.  
— Каких ещё отношений? — огрызнулся он. — Оби-Вану семнадцать. Если бы ты… 

— Нет никаких отношений, — быстро сказал Оби-Ван и встал между ними, пока Анакин не решился на что-нибудь безрассудное. Например, задушить Силой джедая.

Когда Анакин повернулся к нему, по лицу его столь быстро пронёсся шквал из разных переживаний — Оби-Ван и не понял, каких именно.

Они уставились друг на друга, и тишина затягивалась, пока в воздухе сгущалось напряжение.

Оби-Вану казалось, что кожа его мала для тела, а биение сердца отдавалось в ушах.

Дамейн кашлянул.  
— Я пойду, Оби-Ван, — сказал он.

— Да, — рассеянно отозвался Оби-Ван, не зная даже, на что именно отвечает.

Шаги стихли.

Анакин подошёл к нему, взгляды их встретились.

Оби-Ван нащупал позади дверную ручку и крепко её стиснул.

— Он к тебе прикоснулся? — спросил Анакин, и во взгляде его пылало нечто тёмное и почти дикое. Его отражение в Силе будто расширилось и давило на Оби-Вана, словно нечто осязаемое.

Ощущение потрясало, но в глубине души Оби-Ван хотел — нуждался — жаждал того мгновения, когда учитель наконец окажется у него внутри.

Оби-Ван провёл по губам языком, едва удерживая щиты.  
— Что вы здесь делаете, учитель? — потребовал он ответа. — Я ведь вроде просил вас дать мне возможность спокойно привести свои чувства в порядок.

— Но прошло уже два дня, — сказал Анакин. Он положил ладони на дверь и поймал Оби-Вана между ними.

Оби-Ван старался дышать неглубоко, чтобы не вдыхать запах учителя.

Он опустил ресницы, не в силах больше смотреть Анакину в глаза.  
— Этого мало, — сказал он. — Я до сих пор не обрёл равновесия, учитель.

Анакин резко рассмеялся.  
— Добро пожаловать в мой мир.

У Оби-Вана невольно дёрнулись губы. Он взглянул на учителя и поймал на себе его пристальный взгляд.

Анакин обхватил ладонью его лицо. Неотрывно глядя, тронул пальцем уголок его рта.  
— Я скучал по твоей улыбке. Ты всегда должен улыбаться. 

Оби-Ван старался не дрожать, старался притвориться, что ласка учителя после нескольких дней разлуки не стала для него потрясением.

— Прости, что сделал тебе больно, — тихо сказал Анакин, а потом наклонился и прижался к его лбу своим.

Оби-Ван судорожно вздохнул. Как же учителю всегда удавалось так восхитительно пахнуть?

— Прости, что не стал для тебя учителем получше, — сказал Анакин хрипло и еле слышно. — Я тебя обожаю, ты же знаешь, правда?

Оби-Ван неуверенно кивнул, кожу его, натянутую и сверхчувствительную, покалывало. Хотелось потереться об Анакина щекой. Хотелось потереться о него всем телом.

Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, а лишь крепко сжал дверную ручку.

Анакин глубоко вздохнул, касаясь дыханием его щеки.  
— Жаль… что из меня не вышло джедая получше, — сказал он, обжигая прерывистым дыханием, и коснулся губами его подбородка.

С губ Оби-Вана сорвался всхлип.

Анакин замер, а потом едва ли не отпрыгнул в сторону. Лицо его покраснело, взгляд потемневших глаз затуманился.

Он заметно сглотнул, кадык его дёрнулся.  
— Я… 

Оби-Ван облизал дрожащие губы.

Лицо у Анакина напряглось, и он стиснул зубы.  
— Надо идти, — произнёс он отрывисто.

— К ней? — не сдержавшись, спросил Оби-Ван.

Анакин покачал головой и провёл рукой по волосам.   
— Мы… она хочет развестись, — скованно сказал он, избегая смотреть Оби-Вану в глаза.

Ого.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, не зная, как к этому относиться. По правде говоря, думать пока что получалось плохо, отчаянное желание одурманивало разум. Почему же Анакин так далеко?

Взгляды их встретились снова, и время будто замедлилось.

Оби-Ван чувствовал себя голым, уязвимым. Все его чувства сейчас, наверное, отражались у него на лице. «Ты мне нужен».

Анакин в два шага вернулся в его личное пространство. Отражения в Силе у них метнулись навстречу друг другу и слились воедино в потоке из одних лишь: «Ты мне нужен, нужен, нужен». Связь ожила, а все щиты исчезли. 

Анакин застонал и прижался губами к его щеке.  
— Оби-Ван. — Он целовал его в нос, щёку, лоб, подбородок — в губы.

Оби-Ван затрепетал и приоткрыл дрожащие губы, и Анакин скользнул языком ему в рот — Сила. Оби-Ван застонал. Чистой воды блаженство, связь запульсировала от облегчения и желания, когда губы приникли к губам. Оби-Ван пососал учителю язык, и Анакин издал нечеловеческий стон, поцеловал его ещё глубже, прижал к двери своим тяжёлым, идеальным телом, и горячий рот его напирал всё настойчивее.

«Нам нельзя, — сказал Анакин через связь, хотя и взял лицо Оби-Вана в ладони и так поцеловал, точно умирал от жажды. — Это неправильно. — Он нашёл рукой падаванскую косичку и стиснул её в ладони. — Мне нельзя…»

«Не останавливайся», — сказал ему Оби-Ван, впитывая жадные поцелуи учителя и пытаясь притянуть его ближе, крепче, глубже.

«Ты в могилу меня сведёшь, — зачарованно ответил Анакин, выцеловывая ему линию подбородка, а потом вернулся обратно к губам и скользнул снова в рот. — У меня такое чувство, будто хочется поглотить тебя целиком, заползти к тебе внутрь. Сила, твои губы…» Анакин углубил поцелуй и настолько, что и впрямь показалось, будто ему хочется проникнуть внутрь через рот.

У Оби-Вана от наслаждения кружилась голова, он только и чувствовал, что одни лишь губы Анакина и выпуклость, прижавшуюся к животу. Хотелось... Хотелось...

— Скайуокер!

Анакин замер рядом с ним изваянием.

Оби-Ван распахнул глаза и обнаружил, что смотрит на магистра Винду.


	11. Chapter 11

Оби-Ван ещё никогда не испытывал такого испуга, смущения и головокружительного восторга в одно и то же время.

Зацелованные губы его припухли, а тело всё ещё приятно покалывало от прилива окситоцина — «Анакин тоже его хочет!» — но две пары осуждающих глаз задавили любую радость, которой он мог бы сейчас наслаждаться.

Анакин неподвижно стоял рядом с ним, и в непреклонном лице его читался дерзкий вызов. Суровые взгляды магистра Винду и магистра Йоды будто бы и вовсе его не беспокоили. Оби-Ван подосадовал, что ему самому до подобного безразличия ещё далеко.

Магистр Винду всё ещё излучал ярость.  
— Мы явно передадим Оби-Вана другому учителю, — сказал он. — Это даже не обсуждается. Вопрос только в том, что будем делать со Скайуокером.

Магистр Йода задумчиво хмыкнул и пробежался взглядом по Оби-Вану с Анакином.  
— Из Ордена исключить его предлагаете? — спросил он.

Винду поджал губы, даже не пытаясь скрыть отвращение.   
— Так надо. Подобные отношения между джедаем и его несовершеннолетним падаваном дают все основания для немедленного исключения. Вот только Скайуокер слишком знаменит. Палпатин сделал его лицом Республиканской Армии. Пронюхай об этом пресса… — Он покачал головой. — Репутация Ордена будет уничтожена.

Анакин резко рассмеялся.  
— Сила, ну и лицемерие. Вас же больше волнует репутация Ордена, чем джедайские постулаты. Прогони вы меня из Ордена, я бы больше вас уважал.

На щеке у Винду дёрнулся мускул.

Оби-Ван сердито посмотрел на Анакина. «Хватит уже нарываться на исключение, учитель», — сказал он ему через связь.

У Анакина дрогнули губы. Во взгляде, что он бросил на Оби-Вана, причудливо сочетались веселье, нежность и желание.

Оби-Ван вспыхнул.

— Возможно, нужды нет в изгнании Скайуокера, — произнёс Йода, и Оби-Ван снова взглянул на него.

— Что вы предлагаете? — спросил Винду. — Сомневаюсь, что у Скайуокера хватит порядочности держаться от Оби-Вана подальше, так что придётся разлучить их насильно… 

— Только попробуйте, — перебил его Анакин.

Оби-Ван поёжился от испепеляющего взгляда, которым Винду наградил Анакина, однако тот даже ухом не повёл. 

— Да ты, наглый, высокомерный, ни стыда ни… 

— Не нужно это, — снова вмешался Йода.

Оби-Ван обескураженно нахмурился. Уж конечно, магистр Йода не спустит им такое с рук? Для правды как-то слишком уж хорошо. 

Даже Анакина, похоже, смутила снисходительность грандмастера.   
— Магистр? — сказал он.

Йода перевёл нечитаемый взгляд с Анакина на Оби-Вана.   
— Новости принесла Мастер Че с час назад. Открытие совершила она. Кристалл для хранения данных обнаружен в инопланетном артефакте. Считает она, что полностью восстановить воспоминания Оби-Вана сможет.

Оби-Ван перестал дышать.

— Что? — переспросил Винду. — То есть, наш Оби-Ван вернётся?

Магистр Йода кивнул.  
— Большое облегчение это. Нужен он нам очень…

— В смысле, очень нужен? — перебил его Анакин звенящим от напряжения голосом. — А что насчёт Оби-Вана? Моего падавана?

Йода пристально посмотрел на него.  
— Считает Целительница Че, что перезаписана будет память твоего падавана прежними воспоминаниями. И к лучшему это. Ужаснётся учитель твой, когда узнает об этом. Стыдно тебе должно быть.

Анакин покраснел, но Оби-Ван знал, что краска бросилась тому в лицо вовсе не только от смущения. Он чувствовал, что в Анакине нарастает гнев — гнев и страх.

— Вы не можете так поступить, — возмутился Анакин. — Вот так запросто взять и решить всё за Оби-Вана. Это же его тело, его разум, с которым вам снова вздумалось поиграться — и не в первый уже раз!

Йода сузил глаза.  
— Эгоистично ведёшь ты себя. Нужен для этой войны генерал Кеноби.

— Да, — встрял Винду. — Не говоря уж о том, что ты заблуждаешься, если думаешь, что молодой Оби-Ван останется твоим падаваном, если решит не возвращать свои воспоминания. Его отдадут другому учителю и отправят на противоположную сторону галактики — подальше от тебя. Я лично прослежу, чтобы ваши пути не пересеклись больше никогда.

Ярость волнами скатилась с Анакина и кругами разошлась по комнате. В его глазах блеснуло золото, или Оби-Вану показалось?

«Учитель, не надо!» — взмолился он через связь, зная, что Анакин опасно близок к тому, чтобы задушить самого Мейса Винду. От такого умопомрачения пути назад уже не будет.

Анакин замер. Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться. «Но они хотят забрать тебя у меня, — сказал он. Родное отражение в Силе потянулось к Оби-Вану и обвилось вокруг столь сильно, что у него подогнулись колени. — Хотят превратить тебя снова в учителя».

Оби-Ван с силой закусил нижнюю губу. «Но есть ли у нас выбор, учитель? Вы же знаете, если я не дам своё согласие, магистр Винду разлучит нас. Ему хватит злобы устроить так, чтобы наши задания никогда не совпадали».

Анакин молча стискивал зубы, но Оби-Ван знал, что учитель с ним согласен.

«Можем уйти из Ордена», — наконец последовал ответ.

У Оби-Вана защипало глаза. Он скрестил руки на груди, почти обнимая себя. «А что потом? — сказал он. — Магистр Йода прав: мой взрослый двойник очень нужен на этой войне. Мы теряем генералов-джедаев каждый день. Как покинуть Республику в трудную минуту? Мы не сможем с этим жить. Я уж точно не смогу».

Анакин сверлил взглядом пустоту. Он промолчал.

Вздохнув, Оби-Ван посмотрел на магистра Йоду.  
— Есть ли надежда, что я сохраню свои нынешние воспоминания, когда вернётся память взрослого двойника?

Йода впился в него взглядом.  
— Надеяться на это не стоит тебе. Мастер Че сказала, маловероятно это. 

Но всё-таки возможно?

Сердце Оби-Вана ёкнуло, но не успел он обнадёжиться, как Йода резко сказал:  
— Шанс на это невелик весьма. Столь безумные надежды не следует тебе тешить. — Он перевёл взгляд с Оби-Вана на Анакина и обратно. — Нездоровая связь у вас. Противоестественная. Тревожная. Слишком молод ты, чтобы понять это, Оби-Ван. Разорвёт вашу связь взрослый двойник твой.

— Не вам решать, — отрезал Анакин. — Но, конечно, для вас любовь и привязанность — чувства весьма противоестественные.

— Скайуокер! — рявкнул Винду. — Не испытывай моё терпение.

Сам же Йода уязвлённым не выглядел. Он почти печально смотрел на Анакина.   
— Ошибся я, вверив юного Оби-Вана тебе. Ближе ты к Тьме сейчас. Но выбора нам не оставил ты. Надеюсь я, что бывший учитель к Свету тебя приблизит. Падавана лишишься ты, что бы ни решил юный Оби-Ван.

— Я хочу сперва поговорить с Целительницей Че, — перебил Оби-Ван магистра Йоду, пока Анакин не успел огрызнуться на старого грандмастера или решился на большее безрассудство.

«Почему ты вообще об этом думаешь?» — с глубокой обидой в голосе спросил Анакин через связь.

Оби-Ван сглотнул. В глубине души ему страстно хотелось принять предложение Анакина и вместе с ним покинуть Орден. Но это было бы безответственно. Эгоистично.

Оби-Ван попытался разъяснить причины своего интереса, пока все они шли к Залам Исцеления, но достучаться, похоже, не получилось. Оби-Ван чувствовал в учителе растущее напряжение, его гнев, страх, отчаяние. Тьму.

Оставалось только надеяться, что целительница Че сообщит хорошие новости.

Но её слова не очень его обнадёжили.  
— Сейчас я чувствую себя довольно глупо, — вздохнула она. — Надо было догадаться, что в артефакте должно быть запоминающее устройство. Насколько я понимаю, изначально его разработали древние тейлорианцы с целью продлить себе жизнь: они без конца омолаживали свои тела, как только достигали определённого возраста. Потеря воспоминаний и накопленных знаний свела бы на нет назначение артефакта — надо было понять, что там будет какое-то хранилище памяти. В своё оправдание скажу, что кристалл очень хорошо спрятали, и я бы никогда его не нашла, не сумей мы наконец перевести тейлорианские документы.

— Так вы и правда сумеете вернуть воспоминания моего взрослого двойника? — спросил Оби-Ван.

Целительница улыбнулась.   
— Не только воспоминания, но и знания, личность, чувства: всё то, что сделало его тем, кем он был.

Оби-Ван почувствовал, как Анакин напрягся, словно струна, что вот-вот порвётся.  
— Но как насчёт меня? — сказал он, опередив Анакина. — Исчезнут ли мои воспоминания, моя личность?

Целительница Че нахмурилась.   
— Честно говоря, не знаю. В документах сказано, что тейлорианцы обычно возвращали утраченную память сразу после процедуры, так что новых воспоминаний сохранять не требовалось. Поскольку твой случай уникален, невозможно предсказать, удастся ли тебе сохранить новые воспоминания. — Она взглянула на Оби-Вана с некоторой долей сочувствия. — Но я думаю, твои нынешние воспоминания в лучшем случае покажутся странным сном, чем-то нереальным. С какой стороны ни посмотри, ты снова станешь мастером-джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби, как бы молодо ты сейчас ни выглядел.

Оби-Ван сглотнул. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, упорно не поднимая глаз на других джедаев в комнате — особенно на тёмное облако переживаний, которым стал Анакин.

Из чего же ему предстояло выбрать?

Откажись он вернуть свои воспоминания, его насильно и на долгие годы разлучат с учителем. От одной только мысли о подобном существовании его затошнило, грудь сдавил панический ужас. Нет, такое ему не под силу.

Можно уйти из Ордена с Анакином, но этот вариант, хоть и гораздо терпимее — и бесконечно соблазнительнее — тоже казался ошибочным. Сила шепнула, что это будет неправильный выбор, но Оби-Ван понимал и так, что вина не позволит ему жить с этим решением. Они нужны на этой войне. Умирают люди. Республика не могла потерять своего лучшего генерала — их обоих. Фактическое дезертирство Героя Без Страха серьёзно ударит по боевому духу войск. Даже реши они помогать в войне как мирные жители, а не джедаи, им бы не дали участвовать в крупных сражениях. Пришлось бы наблюдать за военными действиями со стороны, по большому счёту не имея возможности помочь.

Выбери он такой вариант, вина свела бы его в могилу. И не только потому, что он бросил Республику во время большого испытания, но ещё и потому, что разрушил жизнь Анакину. Учитель и так уже потерял из-за него жену — свою семью; если он потеряет ещё и Орден вместе со своими солдатами, Оби-Ван себе этого никогда не простит.

Нет, бросить Орден это тоже не выход.

Оставался только лишь третий вариант: уступить настояниям Йоды и Винду, вернуть воспоминания — и личность — взрослого двойника и надеяться, что хотя бы часть его души всё-таки уцелеет.

Оби-Ван потянулся за советом к Силе, но та, как ни досадно, ничего не прояснила. Она не стала ему подсказывать, правильное ли это решение. Но катастрофичным оно тоже не казалось.

Глубоко вздохнув, Оби-Ван облизал пересохшие губы и сказал:  
— Я согласен.

— Нет! — Анакин схватил его за плечо и заставил повернуться. — Не надо, Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван старался не смотреть Анакину в лицо.   
— Из всех реалистичных вариантов этот, пожалуй, лучше прочих, учитель, — ровным тоном произнёс он.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал Анакин звенящим от напряжения и отчаяния взглядом. — Посмотри на меня, родной мой.

Краем сознания Оби-Ван уловил, как Винду поперхнулся и рыкнул что-то. Неважно. Он видел лишь голубые глаза, полные отчаяния и боли.

— Не делай этого, — сказал Анакин, крепче сжимая Оби-Вана за плечи. — Пожалуйста. Я не хочу — не могу — потерять тебя.

— Но ты вернёшь его. Ты же скучаешь по нему, учитель, — мягко напомнил ему Оби-Ван.

Анакин сердито посмотрел на него подозрительно блестящими глазами.  
— Я не его хочу. А тебя. — У него дёрнулся кадык. — Мне нужен ты, а не он.

Сердце у Оби-Вана снова заныло — за Анакина, за себя самого и за взрослого двойника.

Он зарылся дрожащими пальцами учителю в волосы и прижался к его лбу своим. Жадно и отчаянно он вдохнул родной запах и прошептал — так, что услышал один только Анакин:  
— Даже если эта версия меня исчезнет, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всегда буду любить тебя. — Горло сомкнулось так, что он с трудом выталкивал слова. — Всегда.

У Анакина с губ сорвался стон сродни вою раненого животного. Он обвил Оби-Вана руками и притиснул его к груди. «Не бросай меня, — пришла через связь отчаянная мысль, преисполненная тоски. — Ведь ты один у меня остался».

И снова у Оби-Вана защемило сердце. Так, что того и гляди разорвётся. Он отстранился и улыбнулся Анакину, хотя хотелось плакать. Может, и взрослый двойник всегда чувствовал себя так?   
— Я тебя не бросаю, учитель. Даже если я сам это всё забуду, ты увидишь меня в его глазах. Ведь мы один и тот же человек.

Стиснув зубы, Анакин покачал головой.

Оби-Ван печально смотрел на него. Рассказать бы ему, что и бывший учитель тоже в него влюбился, да нельзя. Анакин вряд ли ему поверит, а взрослый двойник, скорее всего, почувствует себя униженным, раскрой Оби-Ван его самый тщательно оберегаемый секрет, не получив согласия.

Интересно, ощутит ли унижение и он сам, или же личность другого Оби-Вана просто заменит его? 

— Решение принять должен ты, Оби-Ван, — проговорил магистр Йода с нетерпением в голосе.

Проглотив болезненный комок в горле, Оби-Ван повернулся к Целительнице Че и сказал:  
— Я готов.

***

Анакин чувствовал себя так, будто куски его мира, разрушенного всего за несколько часов, сыпятся ему на голову.

Глядя на безмятежное лицо Оби-Вана, он отчаянно желал, чтобы тот проснулся, и вместе с тем страшился этого.

Он надеялся всеми фибрами души, что Мастер Че ошиблась и личность Оби-Вана осталась нетронутой, а воспоминания учителя превратились в хранилище данных, да и только.

Анакин не мог его потерять. Не мог и всё. Пусть он любил своего падавана сколь угодно неправильно, от одной нестерпимой мысли, что он его потеряет… внутри всё скручивалось в тугой узел.

Даже мысль о возвращении учителя его не радовала. Скорее наоборот, оставалось только ёжиться, думая, как учитель воспримет те неуместные, извращённые чувства, которыми Анакин проникся к его молодому двойнику.

Нет. Ему не хотелось, чтобы учитель вернулся, особенно если это будет значить, что он потерял своего Оби-Вана.

— Когда он проснётся? — спросил Винду.

— Уже совсем скоро, — ответила целительница Че.

Винду посмотрел на Йоду.   
— Будем надеяться, что сработает. Я скучаю по Кеноби. Мальчик, конечно, милый, но он не наш Оби-Ван. 

Анакину захотелось его ударить. Схватить руками за горло и задушить. Хотелось пронзить световым мечом это самодовольное лицо и… 

Слабый стон вырвал его из проникнутых гневом мыслей.

Оби-Ван просыпался.

С бешено бьющимся сердцем Анакин смотрел, как Оби-Ван приоткрыл глаза, и меж бровей у него залегла очаровательная складка.

Анакин видел в нём так много от своего падавана, что сердце его взмыло ввысь на крыльях безумной надежды. Быть может, целительница всё же ошиблась.

Отражение Оби-Вана в Силе излучало замешательство и кое-что ещё — и не скажешь даже, что именно, поскольку Че вынудила его заблокировать связь на время процедуры.

Оби-Ван нахмурился, потирая виски… и поднял ментальные щиты, защищая мысли от всех собравшихся.

Анакин со свистом втянул в себя воздух. Таких щитов… у его падавана не было никогда.

Такими щитами всегда закрывал свои мысли учитель.

Оби-Ван сел в кровати.  
— Магистр Йода? — сказал он, переводя озадаченный взгляд с Йоды на Винду. — Что случилось?

У Анакина защипало глаза.

Это не его Оби-Ван. Пусть он и выглядел по-прежнему, однако держался совершенно иначе. Тембр голоса, спокойные, сдержанные манеры — всё казалось неправильным. 

Когда взгляд Оби-Вана перешёл на него, что-то мелькнуло в серых глазах, но пропало так быстро, что, возможно, Анакину только показалось.  
— Анакин? — произнёс Оби-Ван, глядя на него с нежностью, но вместе с тем отстранённо. — Кто-нибудь скажет, что я забыл в Залах Исцеления?

Анакин едва не закричал. Захотелось встряхнуть этого самозванца и вернуть себе своего Оби-Вана.

«Не самозванца, — возразил ему голос из глубины сознания. — Человека, который тебя воспитал — и которого стошнит, как только он узнает, что всего час назад твой язык побывал у него во рту».

Да не всё ли равно.

Он повернулся и вышел из комнаты. В груди разрасталась пустота, а в голове отдавался эхом мягкий голос падавана: «Я люблю тебя, учитель».

Зрение его затуманилось, и Анакин уже не видел, куда шёл.

Какая разница.

Ему всё равно больше некуда идти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо всем, кто читает перевод, ставит kudos и пишет отзывы! ❤️


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби-Ван вспоминает.

Оби-Ван смотрел на своё отражение в зеркале и находил его и знакомым, и странным в одно и то же время, что ужасно сбивало с толку.

Он выглядел слишком молодо. Да нет, в самый раз.

Он скучал по бороде. Да какая ему борода, он слишком молод для неё.

Оби-Ван вздохнул и проделал несколько мысленных упражнений в надежде обрести равновесие, но потерпел поражение, в который уже раз.

Прошёл уже день, как вернулись воспоминания, а он всё пытался отделить свои мысли и чувства от переживаний молодого двойника. Мастер Че глубоко заблуждалась: воспоминания и чувства юной ипостаси отнюдь не казались менее реальными, чем его собственные. По крайней мере, личность Оби-Вана, похоже, возобладала, что стало… облегчением. Это помогло ему обмануть магистра Йоду и магистра Винду, заставив поверить, что он остался всё тем же Оби-Ваном, которого они и хотели вернуть, и что его ничуть не запятнали переживания падавана Кеноби.

Он нахмурился и заметил вдруг в зеркале, какой у него надутый вид. Просто обескураживало, насколько меньше он теперь контролировал выражение лица. Оби-Ван не припоминал за собой в юности такой эмоциональности. 

Но потом, может быть, это всё влияние Анакина.

Анакин.

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и глубоко вздохнул, сражаясь с волной страстного стремления оказаться к Анакину поближе.

Чувство это тревожило больше всего. Как бы часто он ни медитировал, ему всё никак не удавалось затолкнуть эту тоску в воображаемую коробку, в которой хранились все нежелательные переживания.

Хотя бы связь они так и не разблокировали, отчего стало легче — в какой-то степени. 

Что делать со связью, Оби-Ван так и не придумал. Он понимал, что Магистр Йода прав: связь беспокоила. Уж очень сильно она окрепла. Уз такой силы между учителем и падаваном обычно не бывает. Их нынешняя связь оставила прежнюю далеко позади.

Хотя Оби-Ван и сказал Магистру Йоде, что разорвет её, он вдруг поймал себя на том, что медлит.

Он боялся за Анакина. Его душевное состояние оставляло желать лучшего, и разрыв последней связи с близким человеком почти наверняка скажется разрушительно.

«Ты не только поэтому не хочешь её разрывать. Хватит лгать себе, Кеноби».

Оби-Ван скривился и провёл рукой по волосам. По своим коротким, как у падавана, волосам.

Взгляд его упал на падаванскую косичку.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на неё со смешанными чувствами.

Надо её отрезать. Он же не падаван. А мастер-джедай и член Совета. Надо было сразу отрезать косичку — привязываться к ней нелогично.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Что бы ни говорил ему разум, убедить себя не получалось. В глубине души по-прежнему жила нелогичная привязанность к этой косичке, и казалось, что отрезать её было бы неправильно.

«Это должен сделать учитель». 

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы, досадуя на себя. Нет у него никакого учителя. Анакин ему не учитель. А лишь бывший падаван, соратник и друг. Только и всего.

«Я люблю тебя, мой падаван».

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и вздохнул, пытаясь изгнать воспоминание из сознания.

_К губам прижались горячие губы, и дыхание Анакина сорвалось, когда он — отчаянно и жадно — проник языком Оби-Вану в рот..._

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и бросил испепеляющий взгляд на своё отражение. Раз уж он так решительно настроен перебрать в памяти малозначимые воспоминания, возможно, следовало припомнить самое важное из них.

«Я не его хочу. А тебя. Мне нужен ты, а не он».

Сжалось горло. Обида на то, что его отвергли, резкой болью отозвалась в груди, но он ей почти обрадовался. Хорошее напоминание, что надо бы забыть случившееся с ним, пока он ходил у Анакина в учениках.

Сам же Анакин уже не видел в нём мальчика, который столь сильно его очаровал. А лишь «сдержанного человека, заменившего ему отца», не более того.

Сам он Анакину не нужен, тот никогда его не хотел и никогда уже не захочет. Ему нужен эмоциональный, ласковый мальчик, которым Оби-Ван быть перестал.

Губы его скривились в невесёлой улыбке. Ему, конечно, не привыкать уже считать себя никчёмным, но надо признать: чувствовать себя ущербным в сравнении с самим собой — так низко он ещё не падал.

***

Оби-Ван знал: бегать от Анакина вечно он не сможет. Да они и не виделись уже несколько дней только потому, что Анакин тоже его избегал.

Он чувствовал, что Анакин в Храме: не из-за связи — ту так и не разблокировали — а потому что знал отражение своего падавана в Силе лучше всего на свете.

И отражение это ещё никогда не казалось настолько тёмным, как сейчас. К концу третьего дня тревога перевесила смущение и нелогичную обиду, и Оби-Ван отправился на поиски.

К его удивлению, Анакин оказался у себя.

Оби-Ван замер в нерешительности у двери, но потом всё же вошёл. Он чувствовал себя неловко, будто грабить Анакина собрался. Он ведь так и не получил доступ к его покоям до передряги с омоложением. Хотя Анакин предложил ему доступ после посвящения в рыцари, Оби-Ван отказался, твёрдо решив держаться на расстоянии, чтобы избавиться от неуместной привязанности к бывшему падавану.

Учитывая тревожную созависимость между молодым двойником и Анакином, решение он тогда принял, безусловно, верное. 

Вот только сейчас ему так не казалось, ведь теперь он узнал, каково это: когда Анакин любит безоговорочно и безгранично.

Отогнав эту мысль, Оби-Ван пересёк гостиную и остановился на пороге спальни.

И нахмурился.

Полностью одетый, Анакин растянулся на кровати. Но не спал. Глаз он не закрыл и вперил невидящий взгляд в потолок, лицо его абсолютно ничего не выражало. Сердце Оби-Вана ёкнуло от страха, но затем он осознал всю нелепость своих опасений: если уж он чувствовал отражение Анакина в Силе, значит, тот жив. 

Но лежать вот так неподвижно… Для Анакина это совершенно ненормально.

— Уходи, — хрипло сказал тот, не глядя на него.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул, борясь с нахлынувшей тоской. Учитель. Ему нужен его учитель. Прошло ведь так много времени уже… 

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы и выпустил чувства в Силу.  
— В самое сердце ранил, падаван, — легкомысленным тоном произнёс он.

Анакин вздрогнул от этого слова, будто его ударили. На Оби-Вана он по-прежнему упорно не смотрел.

— Йода и Винду всё тебе рассказали? — спросил он.

— Да, — отозвался Оби-Ван. После секундного колебания он скованно добавил: — Но я и сам помню. 

Анакин заметно напрягся, но взгляда от потолка он так и не оторвал.  
— Как много? 

Оби-Ван снова помедлил. Не хотелось признавать, насколько яркими остались воспоминания — и чувства. Ложь во спасение ничего не изменит.  
— Помнится довольно расплывчато, — сказал он. — Будто случилось во сне. Но мне кажется, я помню всё. 

Анакин напрягся ещё сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, — куда уж сильней?  
— Тогда зачем ты пришёл? — спросил он жёстко. — Читать нотации, что брак недопустим? Что нельзя вырезать стаю диких животных, убивших мою мать?

Оби-Ван скривился и провёл рукой по лицу. Что на это ответить? Он размышлял над этим и медитировал далеко не один день, и, как ни стыдно признаться, чувства его ни на йоту не поменялись: невзирая на тревогу и разочарование, выяснилось, что он мог простить Анакину многое. 

Именно поэтому джедаям и запрещались привязанности.

Не дождавшись ответа, Анакин усмехнулся.  
— Или ты здесь, чтобы сказать мне, как я омерзителен, раз полюбил своего падавана, которому нет ещё восемнадцати? Можешь не утруждаться, учитель. 

Оби-Ван смотрел прямо перед собой. Он невольно сравнил прежнее обращение Анакина к нему — ласковое и преисполненное тепла — и это холодное, резко брошенное «учитель». 

Хотя между ними не всё было гладко, особенно после фиаско с Рако Хардином, Оби-Вану ни разу ещё не казалось, что Анакин его ненавидит.

А теперь вдруг показалось.

Глаза защипало, и заговорил он не сразу, пришлось сперва пару раз сглотнуть.

— Я пришёл сказать, что волнуюсь за тебя. Не знаю, что с тобой, но…

Анакин рассмеялся, смехом резким и неприятным.

Когда он остановился, внезапная тишина ударила по нервам ещё сильнее.

— Знаете, что со мной, учитель? — выдавил Анакин наконец. — У меня же совсем никого не осталось. Всех любимых людей у меня забрали. Мать жестоко убили. Первый падаван меня оставил. Жена хочет развода. Ребёнок вырастет без отца. А мой… — голос его задрожал. Он закрыл глаза и вздохнул. И когда заговорил снова, голос звучал уже не столь враждебно, но невероятно напряжённо: — Прошлой ночью мне сон приснился — даже больше на видение похоже — будто Падме умерла при родах. — Голос стал до того монотонным, что показался совсем безжизненным. — Месяц назад такое видение свело бы меня с ума. Я бы из кожи вон вылез, только бы оно не сбылось, но теперь… теперь я умнее. Как ни старайся, тебя бросят всё равно, так зачем напрягаться? Мне сил не хватает, чтобы их остановить. И никогда не хватит. 

Оби-Ван обеспокоенно нахмурился. Такое подавленное состояние было для Анакина столь нехарактерно. Таким он не видел его никогда.  
— Но ведь это же нездорово. У тебя депрессия.

— Депрессия, — повторил Анакин, глядя в потолок всё тем же тревожно отрешённым взглядом. — Может быть. Я будто река без воды. Будто в груди чёрная дыра, которая сжирает меня изнутри. Когда она со мной разделается, не останется больше ничего.

У Оби-Вана сжалось сердце.  
— Не говори так, учитель.

Анакин застыл.

Спустя мгновение Оби-Ван осознал, что именно произнёс, и покраснел.

— Я… — попробовал он спасти положение, но Анакин уже пришёл в движение. 

В мгновение ока Анакин вторгся с отчаянием в глазах в его личное пространство, обшаривая пристальным и жадным взглядом.  
— Оби-Ван? — схватив его за плечи, хрипло позвал он.

— Отпусти меня, Анакин, — спокойно попросил Оби-Ван, хотя сердце его так и прыгало в груди, а связь пульсировала острой тоской. Оби-Ван попытался отпустить чувства в Силу. Он же мастер-джедай. Он выше этого. — Я не он.

Пытливый взгляд Анакина стал ещё пристальнее, растерянность и досада только лишь возросли.   
— Я вроде и вижу его в тебе, а вроде бы и нет, — сказал он. Он вперил в Оби-Вана взгляд, в котором причудливо сочетались и требование, и мольба. — Учитель, не лги мне. Он исчез навсегда?

Оби-Ван сглотнул. Хотелось сказать «да». Точнее, надо бы так сказать.

— Твоя привязанность к моему молодому двойнику нездорова, Анакин, — попытался воззвать он к здравому смыслу. — Нужно её отпустить.

«Лицемер», — сказал голос на задворках сознания.

— От ответа уходишь, — заметил Анакин, сузив глаза. Взгляд его сместился на косичку, да так на ней и остался. Анакин обхватил её, в лице проявилось что-то жадное. Страстное желание обладать. У Оби-Вана дрогнуло всё внутри.

— Почему она всё ещё у тебя? — спросил Анакин, благоговейно поглаживая косичку. — Много дней ведь уже прошло. Уж конечно, ты мог найти время, чтобы её отрезать.

Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, не зная, что сказать. Оправдания у него не было. Нелегко объяснить, почему он так и не расстался с ненужной уже косичкой.

— Ты назвал меня учителем, — сказал Анакин.

У Оби-Вана загорелись уши.  
— Оговорился, — скованно отозвался он.

— Я тебе не верю, — сказал Анакин. Его руки скользнули с плеч Оби-Вана на шею, а потом бережно взяли его лицо в ладони. И потянули вверх, заставив взглянуть ему в глаза. — Ты дрожишь, — сказал Анакин, зачарованно глядя на него.

Оби-Ван окинул его возмущённым взглядом.  
— Убери руки, Анакин, — с трудом выговорил он. — Я понимаю, с падаваном ты позабыл о том, что такое личное пространство, но я не он. Хоть и выгляжу молодо, твоим учителем я быть не перестал.

Анакин пристально смотрел на него странным, безотрывным взглядом.   
— Это я знаю. И во сне бы узнал этот поучающий, снисходительный тон. — Анакин стиснул зубы, блуждая по лицу Оби-Вана почти страдальческим взглядом. — Так странно. Я знаю, что ты меня вырастил, и всё-таки вижу в тебе своего Оби-Вана. Крифф знает что в голове творится. 

— Нет никакого твоего Оби-Вана, — отрывисто бросил Оби-Ван. — И не должно было быть никогда. О чём ты только думал, Анакин? Взрастить такую привязанность в падаване, которому нет ещё и восемнадцати? Ещё немного, и ваши отношения можно было бы назвать нездоровыми.

Пронзительный, напряжённый взгляд Анакина не дрогнул. Похоже, он вообще ничего не услышал. Он смотрел на Оби-Вана во все глаза и взглядом задержался у него на губах.   
— И правда крифф знает что в голове творится, — сдвинув брови, проговорил он.

Оби-Ван снова негодующе глянул на него.  
— Отпусти меня, Анакин, — попросил он, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Анакин зачарованно проследил за движением его языка.

Дышал Оби-Ван неглубоко, и сердце его колотилось столь часто, что почти кружилась голова. Или, быть может, она закружилась от запаха Анакина, до боли родного и приятного. Он скучал по учителю. Так скучал.

— Не нужно, — выдавил он, когда Анакин начал наклоняться. — Я же не он. «Не только».

Анакин остановился и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— У тебя зрачки расширены. — Он погладил Оби-Вана по нижней губе. — Ты весь дрожишь. Не от того разве, что мой Оби-Ван стал теперь частью тебя?

Залившись краской, Оби-Ван сглотнул. Всей правды ведь не расскажешь: что Анакин пробудил в нём неподобающие чувства ещё до своего совершеннолетия.

— Я понимаю, учитель, — почти участливо сказал Анакин. — Вам эти досадные чувства и желания кажутся, наверное, странными и ужасными.

Оби-Ван едва не рассмеялся — или рассмеялся бы, не притисни Анакин его к стене и не прижмись он носом к его щеке.

Ого. Ощущение твёрдого, мускулистого тела вплотную со своим было до боли знакомым — то, что нужно после стольких дней. Глаза у него закрылись, тело стало податливым. Как будто его тренировали для этого.

Приоткрытые губы скользнули по его щеке, прерывистое дыхание обжигало.  
— Ты не исчез, — шепнул Анакин, осыпая его лицо пылкими, восторженными поцелуями.

Колени подогнулись настолько, что он бы упал, если бы Анакин его не поддерживал, и при каждом касании родных губ у Оби-Вана срывалось дыхание.

— Хороший мой, — хрипло прошептал Анакин, касаясь его губ своими. — Приоткрой для меня рот.

Оби-Ван велел себе оттолкнуть его. Но тело уже словно принадлежало не ему, от нежного обращения внутри всё растаяло. Дрожащие губы его приоткрылись, и оба они застонали, когда Анакин скользнул языком ему в рот. «Как же мне нужно это, нужен ты и нужен очень». Анакин рванулся вперёд, пришпиливая его к стене, и жадно поцеловал — обжигающе, властно и требовательно. Потрясённый Оби-Ван мог лишь только поддаться такому натиску, и с губ его срывались тихие стоны, пока Анакин ласкал их.

Оби-Вана оставила способность рассуждать. Каждое касание языка будто срывало с него опасения и сомнения, оставляя лишь только одно основание: необузданную жажду и желание. Вновь открылась связь, крепкая и плотная, и Анакин застонал, погружаясь в него, наполняя связь вожделением и восторгом, отчего у Оби-Вана закружилась голова. «Да, да, ещё. Люблю тебя, люблю, ты так мне нужен».

Оби-Вана била дрожь, всё тело его покалывало, пока Анакин проникал и в рот ему, и в разум и обнимал отражением в Силе — подавляюще сильным, но вызывающим привыкание. Анакин скользнул в него ещё глубже, и тела их потёрлись друг о друга, а губы сомкнулись в голодном поцелуе.

То была утончённая пытка, потому что и этого отчего-то не хватало. Всё тело его пылало, соски вдруг стали чрезмерно чувствительными, а член изнывал, пока Анакин целовал его, будто хотел поглотить. Это желание разделял и Оби-Ван. Он посасывал учителю язык, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот проник в него ещё глубже, и душой, и телом.

Анакин зарычал — наверное, ухватил эту мысль. Тотчас сознание Оби-Вана наполнили грязные, непристойные образы. Голова Анакина у него между ног, а язык его глубоко внутри, пока он низводит дрожащего Оби-Вана до полного сумбура в голове глубоким проникновением жадного языка.

Оби-Ван и не понял даже, чья это мысль: Анакина, молодого двойника или его собственная. Как ни стыдно это признавать, он представлял себе этот сценарий не раз и не два в уединении своих комнат, отчаянно поглаживая себя и представляя, как падаван сосёт ему член, а потом обводит чувствительную дырку языком, после чего проникает внутрь.

Испугавшись, что Анакин уловит эту мысль и всё узнает, Оби-Ван резко вывернулся.   
— Зря мы это, — выдавил он, раскрасневшись и по-прежнему тяжело дыша. И о чём он только думал?

Анакин смотрел на него странным, неотрывным взглядом. Зрачки у него расширились, а заалевшие губы заблестели.   
— Ты солгал. Сказал, что помнишь всё расплывчато, но я чувствовал его, когда целовал тебя. Он всё ещё часть тебя.

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд.

— Послушай, — сказал Анакин. На лице его играли желваки, в выражении явно читалась досада. — Я понимаю, все эти чувства не твои, и сам ты их никогда не хотел, они сбивают тебя с толку и, может быть, даже вызывают отвращение. Но… — Анакин снова взял его лицо в ладони, с отчаянием заглядывая ему в глаза. — Не забирай это у меня. Пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен. Я и сам понимаю, что это не очень здорово — желать так много, но… — Он сглотнул, и кадык его дёрнулся. — Мне казалось, у меня едет крыша, но теперь, когда я знаю, что мой падаван по-прежнему живёт в тебе… — Анакин улыбнулся, немного надломленной, но по большей части счастливой улыбкой. — Я снова чувствую себя целым. Не отнимай это у меня. Пожалуйста. Если я хоть немного тебе небезразличен. 

Оби-Ван смотрел на него, не зная, смеяться ему или плакать. До испытания с омоложением он понятия не имел, что Анакин и впрямь даже не догадывается, насколько дорог ему. Оби-Вану всегда казалось, что привязанность его бросается в глаза, но, похоже, он здорово ошибся. Анакин не умел читать между строк. Ему нужны были слова. И физическое доказательство любви. Что и подарил ему молодой двойник.

Оби-Ван же не дал ему ни того, ни другого.

Будь он более достойным человеком, Оби-Ван бы сказал Анакину, что он знает, каково это: питать к падавану неподобающие чувства.

Будь он более достойным джедаем, Оби-Ван ответил бы отказом. Согласие неминуемо привело бы к катастрофе: Анакин испытывал чувства к мальчику, который был лишь частью Оби-Вана и который будет существовать только лишь в том случае, если Оби-Ван ему позволит.

Но, как видно, ни джедая, ни человека достойнее из него не вышло. Он не мог отказать Анакину ни в чём, пока тот смотрел на него, как утопающий на протянутую соломинку.

Но и признаться Анакину в… нежных чувствах он тоже не мог. Он ведь так до конца и не принял свою неуместную привязанность к падавану. И всегда её тщательно подавлял. Разве можно признать свои чувства вслух, особенно если на них не отвечают?

А на них ведь не отвечали, не совсем.

— Ты же это не серьёзно, Анакин, — тихо сказал он, сжимая руки в кулаки, чтобы те не пригладили растрёпанные пряди. Падаваном он приобрёл такую привычку. — Тебе нужно научиться отпускать, а не цепляться за привязанность, которая…

— Не выходит, учитель, — хрипло сказал Анакин. — По крайней мере, пока. Прости. Конечно, это несправедливо — вынуждать иметь дело с чуждыми чувствами, которых ты не просил, да и вовсе не одобряешь…

— Так и быть, — сказал Оби-Ван, прервав его, пока им не завладело чувство вины.

Анакин пытливо вглядывался в него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
— Правда? — переспросил он, и лицо его озарила улыбка.

Глупое сердце Оби-Вана ёкнуло.  
— Сказал же вроде, — ответил он.

Анакин усмехнулся и сжал его плечи руками.  
— Спасибо, учитель, — сказал он. Он опустил взгляд и тихо добавил: — А ведь я скучал по тебе.

Оби-Ван закусил щёку изнутри.   
— Неужели? — спросил он беззаботно — по крайней мере, постарался. 

Но Анакина, похоже, его тон не обманул. Он посмотрел на Оби-Вана, сдвинув брови.  
— Да, скучал, — ответил он. А потом поморщился с немного смущённым видом. — Я, конечно, сказал, что мне нужен мой Оби-Ван, а не ты, но я совсем не это… это совсем не значит…

— Да ладно, — сказал Оби-Ван с улыбкой, от которой слегка заболело лицо. — Я и не сомневаюсь, что тебе больше нравилось, когда рядом крутился мой молодой двойник, впечатлить которого было куда проще. 

Он удивился, когда Анакин не проглотил наживку, а по-прежнему хмуро смотрел на него.

А, ну да. Связь. Вот что, наверное, выдало, каким уязвимым он себя сейчас чувствовал.

— Я люблю тебя не так, как своего падавана, но всё же люблю, — сказал Анакин, глядя ему в глаза. Казалось, что он чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, будто бы не мог сказать наверняка, воспримут ли заявление благосклонно.

Оби-Ван ощутил к нему прилив всепоглощающей нежности, пусть даже часть его сердца разбилась.

— Я знаю, Анакин, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Мои воспоминания остались в целости и сохранности. И я помню, как ты говорил моему молодому двойнику, что я практически заменил тебе отца.

Анакин скривился, лицо его отразило смутное отвращение.   
— Обязательно напоминать, насколько это неправильно? — сказал он, глядя куда угодно, только не на Оби-Вана.

Невольно развеселившись, Оби-Ван приподнял брови.   
— У тебя весьма загадочные представления о том, что правильно и неправильно, — сказал он. — Ты больше терзаешься от недопустимого поведения с человеком, который тебя воспитал, чем со своим несовершеннолетним падаваном. Первое — всего лишь вопрос морали. Второе карается изгнанием из Ордена, а иногда даже тюремным заключением.

Анакин усмехнулся, на лице его застыло смущённое, слегка напряжённое выражение.  
— Вы же знаете меня, учитель. Мной больше движут чувства, чем какие-то там правила. То есть, я знал, конечно, что это неправильно — хотеть своего семнадцатилетнего падавана, человека, за которого я нёс ответственность, но отчего-то неправильным это не казалось. Ты же... Тебя я любил с самого детства, и кажется неправильным тебя… 

Оби-Ван поднял брови.

Анакин покраснел, запустил руку в волосы.   
— Да, я только что тебя поцеловал, но… Это трудно объяснить. Иногда я смотрю на тебя, и ты так похож на моего падавана — и на вид точь-в-точь, и по ощущениям, и всё кажется таким правильным. — Он мельком взглянул Оби-Вану на губы и облизал свои. А затем с видимым усилием вновь посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза. — А потом вдруг я вижу в тебе только учителя, как бы молодо ты сейчас ни выглядел, и всё кажется… странным и неправильным, и мне становится стыдно, что я жду от тебя того, чего ждать не следует — чего сам ты на самом деле не хочешь.

Оби-Ван ощутил укол вины. Он скрестил руки на груди.   
— Признаюсь, я немного сбит с толку. Чего ты хочешь от меня, Анакин? Придётся разъяснить, чтобы избежать недоразумений.

На лице Анакина промелькнула досада.   
— Обещаю, что постараюсь не просить слишком многого, — сказал он. — Просто дай мне хоть что-нибудь, учитель. Не отдаляйся от меня. Я не прошу делать то, что тебе неприятно. Только не разрывай связь. Дай мне чувствовать тебя. И если ты… хотя бы иногда позволишь мне прикасаться и обнимать себя, этого должно хватить.

У Оби-Вана сжалось сердце. О, Анакин.

«Он не обнял меня ни разу». 

Оби-Ван и не догадывался, насколько беспокоил Анакина тем, что никогда не дотрагивался до него первым.

Возможно, пора это изменить.

С бешено колотящимся сердцем Оби-Ван шагнул вперёд и осторожно обнял Анакина.

Тот застыл, мышцы его напряглись.

У Оби-Вана возникло сильное чувство дежавю, и в памяти всплыло, как он падаваном обнял Анакина впервые. Отчего-то теперь ему было страшнее. Его импульсивное юношеское «я» не сдерживали десятилетия джедайских наставлений. Двойник мог поступать, как подсказывало ему сердце, без чувства вины или стыда. У самого Оби-Вана так вряд ли получится. 

Спустя мгновение Анакин стиснул его в объятиях, да так сильно, что заболели рёбра, и уткнулся лицом ему в ухо.  
— Спасибо, учитель, — хрипло сказал он. — Я так тебя люблю.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся, сердце его преисполнилось нежностью и надеждой, хоть он и не знал наверняка, какие отношения будут у них в дальнейшем. Он надеялся, что дружеские — истинно дружеские, без секретов и лжи — но кто знает, насколько это возможно, когда в глубине души Анакин явно хотел большего, а Оби-Ван всё ещё ему лгал — отчасти. Не говоря уж о том, что и сам Оби-Ван в глубине души жаждал вернуть их созависимые отношения, жаждал стать для Анакина предметом любви, защиты и заботы, чтобы тот его тискал, обнимал, целовал.

— Но больше никаких поцелуев, — сказал Оби-Ван, стараясь говорить твёрдо.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Анакин, касаясь губами мочки его уха.

Оби-Ван досадливо прикрыл глаза.

В душе вновь зародилось нехорошее предчувствие.


	13. Chapter 13

На следующее утро они получили свои задания. Анакин отправлялся с 501-м легионом на проверку последних разведданных о Дуку, Оби-Вану же полагалось с магистром Винду отвоевать верфи Анаксиса у флота адмирала Тренча.

— Нет, — сказал Анакин.

Винду сузил глаза.  
— Что, простите? — рявкнул он. — Это не просьба была, генерал Скайуокер.

Не успел Анакин высказать Винду, что он о нём думает, как Оби-Ван ласково погладил его сознание своим. «Успокойся. Наверняка Дуку снова уже и след простыл, и спустя пару дней ты прилетишь к нам на Анаксис».

Анакин усмирил свой гнев и принял приказ.

Но когда они прощались в космопорте, пришлось подавить неистовое желание схватить Оби-Вана и затащить на свой корабль, где он и должен быть, крифф побери.

Но Винду, следивший за ними ястребом, не дал ему это сделать. Оби-Ван, пожалуй, тоже не оценил бы его порыв.

— Скоро увидимся, — грубовато пообещал Анакин, прижавшись к нему лбом.

Оби-Ван залился краской — явно смутился от такого откровенного проявления чувств при свидетелях, но Анакин плевать хотел на мнение Винду.

— Обещай, что будешь осторожен, — попросил он, обволакивая Оби-Вана своим отражением в Силе. «Береги себя».

Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Я же не какой-то там неопытный падаван. Перестань дёргаться.

Казалось, самого его ничего не волновало, а чужое беспокойство даже раздражало, но Анакина эта нарочитость не обманула ни на секунду. Он чувствовал, насколько Оби-Вану не по себе при мысли о разлуке с ним — чувство, которое Анакин разделял в полной мере.

За последние месяцы они разлучались всего лишь на пару дней, и учитывая хрупкую неопределённость их отношений после разговора прошлой ночью, не стоило им сейчас направляться в разные части галактики.

— Пообещай, — потребовал Анакин.

«Обещаю, учитель», — пришла мысль через связь.

У Анакина перехватило дыхание.

Оби-Ван отстранился, слегка поморщившись. Он покраснел, не в силах посмотреть Анакину в глаза. И откашлялся, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Ты же обычно ведёшь себя безрассудно, а не я, — сухо сказал он.

Анакин подыграл ему, возвращаясь к привычным пикировкам, но сам внимательно следил за лицом Оби-Вана. Он видел в нём обе его личности, и это по-прежнему выбивало из колеи. Держался Оби-Ван — да и говорил тоже — в манере мастера Кеноби, но выражения его лица больше напоминали мини-Оби-Вана. Когда он надувал умилительно губы и хмурил брови, сердце Анакина сжималось от облегчения и восторга. Падаван его и впрямь никуда не исчез.

Теперь он просто стал частью его учителя. 

Что здорово выносило мозг. Сказать, что он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке — значит ничего не сказать. Ужасно хотелось дёрнуть Оби-Вана на себя и жадно поцеловать, но приходилось сдерживаться, напоминая себе, что он будет целовать и человека, который практически заменил ему отца.

Не то чтобы он не радовался возвращению учителя — радовался, конечно. Он и не сознавал, как сильно соскучился, пока не вернул его.

Но Сила, как же хотелось, чтобы существовало два Оби-Вана — учитель и падаван — а не две его ипостаси в одном теле. Тогда не пришлось бы беспокоиться о том, как бы не оскорбить учителя нежными чувствами, и он мог бы поцеловать Оби-Вана, не испытывая неловкость и вину.

— Магистр Винду ждёт, — сказал Оби-Ван, взглянув на коруна. — Мне пора, Анакин. Да пребудет с тобой Сила.

Невзирая на всё показное самообладание, отражение его в Силе так и льнуло к отражению Анакина.

Руки Анакина дёрнулись к нему, искушение схватить его и потянуть к своему кораблю стало почти непреодолимым.

— Да пребудет она и с тобой, Оби-Ван, — сказал он и быстро ушёл, пока ещё мог.

Ситх его раздери, оставалось только надеяться, что Оби-Ван не ошибся, и Анакин правда вскоре прилетит к ним на Анаксис.

Хотя, быть может, время, проведённое в разлуке, пойдёт им только на пользу. Быть может, он тогда поймёт, как же спрятать это неуместное, мучительное желание. 

***

Поиски Дуку оказались бесплодными, как и предсказывал Оби-Ван.

К концу месяца Анакин был настолько на взводе, что хотелось начистить кому-нибудь морду, предпочтительно магистру Винду. Вдобавок он почти не спал, скучая по Оби-Вану так, как если бы лишился руки или ноги. Хотя утраченную конечность легко заменить, а вот Оби-Вана… С мыслью о нём Анакин просыпался и засыпал, если вообще удавалось заснуть.

Вдруг Оби-Вану что-нибудь угрожает? Вдруг его ранят, пока Анакина нет рядом? Вдруг он нарушит своё обещание и будет отстранённым и сдержанным, когда Анакин снова его увидит?

Внутри всё завязалось в болезненный узел. Стало чуть легче, лишь когда он подумал о том объятии, которым наградил его учитель. Никакие иные мысли так его не успокаивали.

Странно так. Анакин обнимал своего падавана множество раз и думал, что уже привык. Но объятие учителя вызвало отчего-то… другие ощущения, хотя их тела подходили друг к другу в точности так же, как и прежде. Эйфория, что его охватила, возможно, и была схожа, но вызвали её разные переживания, разные чувства.

Он так сильно любил своего падавана — быть может, даже слишком — но вовсе не той болезненной, противоречивой, односторонней любовью, которую питал к учителю вот уже более десяти лет. Любовь к мини-Оби-Вану горела всепоглощающим огнём и обожанием. Любовь к учителю, словно яд, разъедала изнутри уже много лет. Он вечно жаждал от учителя привязанности и любви, хоть и знал, что не стоит, хоть ему и говорили, что у джедая не должно быть привязанностей. Он ненавидел отчуждённость между ними — разве сам Оби-Ван не считал его семьёй в ответ? Обида толкнула Анакина к другим людям, Падме и канцлеру, которые открыто его поддерживали и любили, в отличие от Оби-Вана, который не подпускал его к себе. И когда вечно сдержанный учитель заключил его в объятия, то вызвал в нём такую радость, что та грозила задушить изнутри.

Неужели учитель его всё же любил? 

Беда была в том, что Анакин не знал наверняка, насколько его падаван влиял на действия взрослого Оби-Вана. Он понятия не имел, как всё устроено: уживались ли в Оби-Ване две отдельные личности или они загадочным образом слились воедино? В последнем случае никак не проверить, что чувства падавана не просочились и в учителя.

Сила, ну и неразбериха.

Мысли эти преследовали Анакина постоянно, и он почти не спал, думая об одном и том же по кругу, точно одержимый.

Даже когда удавалось поспать пару часов, кошмары о смерти Падме отравляли их тоже.

Он не знал, что и думать. Что это — видения? Прежнюю уверенность Анакин уже растерял. Вдали от Корусанта кошмары утратили былую яркость, стали более искажёнными и расплывчатыми. Будь видения истинными, неужели бы они изменились настолько? Почему они так искажены?

Истинные или нет, беспокоили они по-прежнему, усиливая его тревогу.

Сила, как же он стосковался по Оби-Вану. Хотелось уткнуться лицом ему в шею, вдохнуть его сладкий, родной аромат и забыть обо всём. Забыть о кошмарах, бракоразводных документах, которые прислала Падме, о тревоге за Асоку, разочаровании в Совете и своих извращённых, противоречивых чувствах к учителю и падавану.

Он хотел Оби-Вана, желал его так, как ещё никогда никого не желал, даже Падме.

Когда ему наконец разрешили оставить своё бессмысленное задание и прилететь к Оби-Вану и Винду на Анаксис, в голове у него царил полный хаос. Собственные солдаты его избегали, глядя на него, как на бомбу замедленного действия, и если честно, винить их Анакин не мог: он и сам чувствовал, что может взорваться из-за малейшего пустяка.

Он пересёк лагерь, направляясь прямо к знакомой палатке.

Он вошёл в неё и застыл, когда увидел Оби-Вана.

Тот склонился над картами, задумчиво их изучая, но резко вскинул голову, когда Анакин шагнул в палатку.

Они уставились друг на друга. Анакин провёл по губам языком, чувствуя себя умирающим от жажды человеком в пустыне, который видит воду, но глотнуть её не может.

— Выглядишь по-другому, — услышал он собственный голос.

Оби-Ван слегка пожал плечами и промолчал, в лице его читалась некая настороженность… И кое-что ещё.

Анакин приблизился.  
— Как они выросли так быстро? — спросил он, глядя на рыжеватые пряди, обрамляющие лицо Оби-Вана. Волосы были почти той же длины, что и до Войн Клонов.

— Я попросил о ещё одной процедуре, — пояснил Оби-Ван и не сразу остановил на Анакине взгляд, сперва обвёл им палатку. Похоже, ему с трудом удавалось смотреть прямо в глаза. — Не получалось восстановить звание генерала, пока я числился несовершеннолетним. Проще всего обойтись без бумажной волокиты можно было через процедуру. — Он немного смущённо коснулся волос. — Я просто не удосужился потом подстричься.

Анакин кивнул, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от его волос.

Оби-Ван скрестил руки на груди.  
— Это же просто волосы, Анакин, — сказал он.

Анакин нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на него. Хотя говорил Оби-Ван беззаботно, через связь чувствовалось: что-то не так.  
— Ясное дело. Но мне нравится — мне всегда нравилась твоя стрижка до Войн Клонов. 

«Нравилась» это ещё слабо сказано. Ему всегда казалось, что учитель выглядел чарующе с волосами подлиннее, будто сошёл со старых полотен прекрасных богов, неприкосновенных и совершенных: можно было смотреть, но не трогать. Никогда.

Оби-Ван всмотрелся в него со странным выражением лица, а потом отвёл взгляд.   
— Ну, это не совсем та же стрижка, — сказал он и коснулся… 

Падаванской косички.

Анакин уставился на неё.  
— Ты её так и не отрезал, — сказал он. Сердце его забилось чаще, и он заглянул Оби-Вану в глаза. — Почему?

На высоких скулах Оби-Вана появилось два красных пятна, на лице отразилась неловкость. Он опустил глаза, его длинные рыже-золотые ресницы почти касались светлых щёк.

У Анакина пересохло во рту. Крифф. Он-то думал, что это извращённое влечение, это желание пропадут, как только он попривыкнет к тому, что учитель вернулся, но пока ему не везло. Только ещё большим извращенцем себя чувствовал, раз хотел проникнуть языком в рот своему псевдоотцу. 

Оборвав эти мысли — что с ним творится вообще? — Анакин внимательно вгляделся в Оби-Вана. И нежно коснулся его разума своим.

«В чём дело?» — спросил он через связь, стараясь не потеряться в упоительном соприкосновении. Да и как тут не потеряться, когда Оби-Ван казался своим молодым двойником, и Анакину становилось всё труднее не забывать, что перед ним не его падаван, а учитель. Который не питал к нему таких чувств и не одобрял привязанности.

«Скажи, — попросил он через связь, зная, что при мысленном общении Оби-Вану будет труднее солгать ему. — Можешь поделиться со мной всем».

Оби-Ван вздохнул, излучая нерешительность. Он так и не заговорил, но отправил через связь воспоминание. _Оби-Ван чуть постарше смотрит на себя в зеркале с ужасающе отрешённым выражением лица, и глаза его блестят от непролитых слез, пока он отрезает падаванскую косичку._

Воспоминание исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, связь переполнили неловкость и стыд.

«Ясно», — подумал Анакин, и у него сжалось сердце. Он не знал, кто отрезал Оби-Вану косичку после смерти Квай-Гона. Отчего-то он решил, что эту обязанность взяли на себя Йода или Винду; он и не догадывался, что это сделал сам Оби-Ван. Ни один падаван не должен сам отрезать себе косичку.

Прервав связь, Анакин посмотрел Оби-Вану в глаза.  
— Хочешь, я её отрежу? 

На лице Оби-Вана промелькнул ураган противоречивых эмоций.  
— Нелогично было бы, — сказал он, избегая смотреть в глаза. — Я ведь больше не падаван. Стал рыцарем уже много лет назад. Это просто косичка.

— Оби-Ван, — позвал Анакин. — Посмотри на меня.

Оби-Ван взглянул на него с несколько настороженным выражением лица.

— Твой первый учитель не успел отрезать тебе косичку, а я не успел её отрезать своему первому падавану, — сказал Анакин и взял косичку в руку. Он посмотрел на неё и вспомнил, как впервые заплёл её для Оби-Вана, вспомнил волнение и гордость в серо-голубых глазах. У него слегка сжалось горло. — Позволь мне сделать это для тебя, — сказал он, глядя Оби-Вану в глаза. — Пожалуйста. Мне и самому хочется.

Лицо Оби-Вана смягчилось. Он слегка кивнул.

Анакин зажёг световой меч, но помедлил, глядя на косичку со смешанными чувствами. Ему и правда хотелось отрезать её для Оби-Вана, хотя и оставить хотелось тоже. Без косички мини-Оби-Вана будто бы никогда и не существовало.

— Не отрезай полностью, — попросил вдруг Оби-Ван. — Оставь одну треть.

Выдохнув, Анакин коротко кивнул. Он поднёс клинок к косичке и отрезал её, оставив лишь небольшую часть ненамного длиннее остальных волос. Если не присматриваться, её и не заметишь.

Но косичка по-прежнему оставалась на месте.

Оторвав от неё свой жадный взгляд, Анакин передал отрезанную косичку Оби-Вану, но тот покачал головой.  
— Оставь себе, — сказал он нарочито лёгким и небрежным тоном. — Если хочешь.

Анакин посмотрел на косичку и снова взглянул Оби-Вану в глаза.  
— Спасибо. — Он бережно сложил косичку и убрал её в карман. И откашлялся, пытаясь избавиться от комка в горле. — Это очень много значит для меня. Лучшего падавана и желать было нельзя.

Оби-Ван плотно сомкнул губы и кивнул, а потом снова опустил взгляд. Он выглядел так… В тот миг в нём было что-то почти хрупкое.

Анакин нахмурился. Он-то думал, учитель будет рад избавиться от последнего напоминания о своем сюрреалистичном ученичестве у Анакина, но Оби-Ван выглядел напряжённым. Несчастным. 

Руки Анакина дёрнулись к нему, и пришлось сцепить их за спиной, чтобы остановить себя. Он просто неправильно всё понял. Мастер-джедай Оби-Ван Кеноби не нуждается в утешении. Он же идеальный джедай. Да и вообще идеал во всём, и точка.

— Как продвигается кампания? — нарушил он напряжённое молчание.

Оби-Ван пустился рассказывать о задании, тоном официальным и подчёркнуто бесстрастным, как если бы Анакин был Советом Джедаев, а не другом.

Анакин хмыкал и кивал в нужных местах, внимательно глядя на Оби-Вана. Невзирая на все усилия, понять того не удавалось. Хотя плечи его выдавали напряжение, а язык тела говорил что-то не то, Оби-Ван закрывался изо всех сил, не позволяя почувствовать свои переживания.

Анакин начал злиться. Несмотря на своё обещание не отдаляться, Оби-Ван снова взялся за старое: выстраивал стены между ними и не подпускал его близко. Как обычно, в учителе возобладал идеальный джедай, не давая признать, что и он может расстраиваться и нуждаться в утешении. Оби-Ван явно вернулся к своей грёбаной мантре «переживаний нет». Недосягаемый. Сдержанный. Образцовый джедай. Кое-что всё-таки не меняется.

«Мы с ним один и тот же человек, учитель».

Всплывшие в памяти слова падавана рассеяли гневную дымку, которая начала затуманивать разум.

«Я тебя не бросаю. Мы с ним один и тот же человек, учитель».

Анакин нахмурился, не зная, верит ли этому. Хоть он и любил их обоих, думать о них, как об одном человеке, не получалось. Он прямо-таки обожал своего падавана, любил его тепло, доброту, лицо, выдававшее все движения души, и нежные улыбки. Любил, как сильно тот нуждался в нём, и смотрел, будто Анакин был для него всем, а ещё никогда не осуждал за несовершенство. Хотелось преподнести мини-Оби-Вану весь мир, уберечь, осчастливить и сделать своим.

Любовь к учителю была… другой. Более досадной, горькой, тяжёлой. Ядовитой жаждой, которую Анакин старался подавить вот уже более десяти лет, зная, что она нежеланна и порицаема. Он и любил учителя, и ненавидел за природное совершенство и доброту, боготворил и досадовал на него, хотел занять в его сердце важное место и обижался на него, хотел владеть им, внушить к себе любовь.

Два этих чувства отличались кардинально, так что неудивительно, что он продолжал думать о двух Оби-Ванах как о разных людях.

Но так ли это на самом деле?

Так ли это?

Анакин несмело положил ладонь Оби-Вану на плечо, прервав его на полуслове. Тот застыл, глядя на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.

Да пошло оно всё. Если он неправ, ему просто прочтут лекцию о привязанностях и о том, что джедаи так себя не ведут; не в первый раз уже.

Анакин притянул Оби-Вана к себе.

Он думал, тот будет сопротивляться. Будет вести себя скованно. И не думал, что Оби-Ван растает в его руках. 

Анакин только того и ждал, чтобы стиснуть его в медвежьих объятиях. Оби-Ван тихо охнул и вскинул руки, чтобы обнять его в ответ. Они отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, так, что и волосок между ними не протащишь, и связь их безумствовала от радости.  
— Сила, как же я соскучился, — выдохнул Анакин, зарывшись лицом в шелковистые волосы, и задышал наконец-то полной грудью впервые за много, много дней. 

Оби-Ван промолчал, но слов Анакин от него и не ждал. Язык тела высказал всё: как он прильнул к нему в ответ, как из его отражения в Силе рекой полилось облегчение, жажда и радость.

— Ты как будто похудел, — сказал Анакин, проводя ладонями вверх и вниз по его спине. Оби-Ван задрожал, но молчание не нарушил.

Анакин нахмурился, тревога сжала ему сердце.  
— Расскажи мне, что тобой, — мягко попросил он, прижавшись к уху Оби-Вана носом и вдыхая родной опьяняющий аромат. — Что тебе нужно, учитель? 

— Пожалуйста, не зови меня так.

Нахмурившись, Анакин отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Почему? 

Оби-Ван вздохнул, меж бровей у него залегла глубокая морщина. Выскользнув из объятий, он подошёл к кровати и сел. Опустив взгляд на руки, он тихо сказал:  
— Мне всё ещё трудно приспособиться к двум наборам воспоминаний и убеждений. Обращение «учитель» сбивает с толку, когда мне кажется, что ты для меня не только бывший падаван, но и учитель тоже. — Он провёл рукой по лицу и снова вздохнул. Вдруг бросилась в глаза его ужасная усталость и тёмные круги у него под глазами.

Встревоженный, Анакин подошёл и упал перед ним на колени. Взяв ладони Оби-Вана в свои, он посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Это ведь ещё не всё, да?

Оби-Ван покачал головой, крепко стиснув зубы.  
— Я ловлю себя на том, что во всём сомневаюсь: во всех своих принципах, во всех убеждениях. Месяцы жизни у тебя в учениках изменили меня, пошатнули веру в Кодекс и Совет: то, во что я всегда так твёрдо верил. Часть меня, что была твоим падаваном, не может не замечать лицемерие Совета, на что я бы раньше закрыл глаза. Меня… раздирают противоречия, Анакин. Я перестал понимать, кто я и во что верю. — Оби-Ван смежил веки, и Анакин ощутил, как он попытался отпустить переживания в Силу — но тщетно. 

Такого промаха учитель при нём ещё не допускал. Ни разу в жизни. И от этого стало очевиднее некуда, как же трудно сейчас приходилось Оби-Вану.

— Должно быть, и правда сбивает с толку, — сочувственно произнёс Анакин, поглаживая Оби-Вану пальцы. Он собрался с силами и выдавил: — Хочешь… чтобы я ушёл? — Хотя ему претила одна только мысль о разлуке теперь, когда они наконец-то снова сблизились, душевное состояние Оби-Вана важнее. Анакин для него, пожалуй, крупнейший источник внутреннего конфликта: любовь к нему молодого двойника — чуждая, странная для учителя привязанность — выводила того из душевного равновесия и, может быть, даже вызывала в нём отвращение.

Оби-Ван открыл глаза и долго смотрел на него.

— Нет, — ответил он наконец. Кадык его дёрнулся вверх и вниз. — С тобой всегда лучше, чем без тебя. Тут никогда ничего не менялось, сколько бы лет мне ни было. 

Сердце Анакина прыгнуло к горлу, по венам пробежал восторг. Так близко к тому, что признать свою привязанность, учитель ещё не подбирался.

Он поднёс ладони Оби-Вана к губам и благоговейно поцеловал их. И ощутил, как задрожали под губами пальцы.

— Скажи мне, что тебе нужно, — попросил Анакин, пристально глядя на Оби-Вана. — Я всё для тебя сделаю. 

Оби-Ван какое-то время просто смотрел на него.

— Кого ты видишь, когда смотришь на меня, Анакин?

Анакин помедлил, не зная, как ответить. Вопрос как будто был с подвохом.  
— Я вижу Оби-Вана, — сказал он, надеясь, что угодил.

Оби-Ван покачал головой с кривоватой улыбкой на губах.  
— Представь, что я не был твоим падаваном, — сказал он. — Ты бы не стал целовать так мне руки.

Анакин нахмурился, чувствуя вину и досаду — чего же Оби-Ван от него хочет? Эти его скачки настроения начинали надоедать. И как только удавалось сперва так страстно желать любви, а потом вдруг — спустя секунду! — упрекать его за то, что он эту любовь проявил?

— Прости, — скованно выдавил он, отпуская ладони Оби-Вана. — Я больше не буду к тебе прикасаться, если это тебя задевает. — Он встал и отвернулся, но рука на запястье его остановила.

— Анакин. 

Анакин стиснул зубы.

Он повернулся — и гнев его стих, когда он увидел, какое у Оби-Вана уязвимое, потерянное выражение лица. Таким беззащитным он не видел учителя никогда. Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, его длинные ресницы почти касались щёк.  
— Не уходи, — попросил он, глядя куда угодно, только не на Анакина. — Останься со мной на ночь.

У Анакина ёкнуло сердце. Облизав губы, он смотрел на Оби-Вана во все глаза, смущённый, обрадованный и раздосадованный в равной степени.

«Какого криффа тебе от меня надо, Оби-Ван?»

У Оби-Вана слегка порозовели щёки.  
— У меня проблемы со сном, — произнёс он натянуто, почти обиженно. — Я не спал уже три дня… 

Анакин перебил его:  
— Хорошо.

У Оби-Вана немного ослабло напряжение в плечах. Он стянул бежевую тунику и потянулся к поясу.

Анакин оторвал от него взгляд и начал раздеваться сам, стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце.

Ждать тут нечего. Это же его учитель, а не падаван — по крайней мере, не только. Учитель желания к нему не испытывал. Да и сам Анакин к нему — тоже. Это было бы гадко и неправильно.

Боковым зрением Анакин видел, что Оби-Ван смотрит на него. Серо-голубые глаза следили за его пальцами, пока он расстёгивал рубашку.

У Анакина поджались мышцы живота, когда взгляд Оби-Вана сместился на них, а потом скользнул ниже, ему на ширинку.

К своей досаде и растерянности, Анакин ощутил, что начинает возбуждаться. Крифф, да он просто запутался, вот и всё.

Повернувшись к Оби-Вану спиной, он расстегнул ширинку и снял штаны, и остался лишь в чёрном нижнем белье.

Когда он повернулся, Оби-Ван уже был в постели. Он лежал на боку в майке кремового цвета и нижнем белье.

Анакин уставился на уязвимый изгиб его плеча. У него пересохло во рту. 

Сглотнув, он залез в кровать. Мгновение он в нерешительности просто скользил по напряжённой спине Оби-Вана взглядом. Его щедрое предложение ещё ничего не значит.

Но Оби-Ван же сам попросил его остаться и помочь ему уснуть. А уснуть падавану помогало раньше только одно: когда Анакин держал его в своих объятиях. Если его падаван и учитель и впрямь один и тот же человек, объятия снова должны помочь.

Вот только Анакин сомневался, что сможет обнимать Оби-Вана в своём нынешнем состоянии. После того, как он перестал отрицать собственные чувства, постель они с падаваном больше не делили, так что кто знает, хватит ли у него сил держать руки при себе. Сдерживаться он никогда не умел, и тело его отчего-то ни в какую не желало понимать, что перед ним учитель, а вовсе не падаван.

Ладно, не стоит сейчас паниковать. Следовало ожидать, что он не сразу привыкнет к возвращению учителя. Со временем проблема наверняка рассосётся сама собой.

— Чего же ты ждёшь, Анакин? — спросил Оби-Ван насмешливо.

Анакин глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя возбуждение. Усилия увенчались успехом, когда он представил, как Йода занимается сексом с Винду. 

Когда он уверился, что более или менее держит желание в узде, он прижался к Оби-Вану со спины и закинул руку ему на талию. Оби-Ван вздохнул и снова прильнул к нему, мышцы его расслабились. Они по-прежнему подходили друг к другу, как два кусочка паззла.

Через несколько секунд дыхание Оби-Вана стало ровным, будто тело его только этого и ждало — ждало его, Анакина — чтобы можно было расслабиться и заснуть. Сердце Анакина переполнилось неистовым желанием защитить и странным, извращённым удовлетворением.

Надо было послать Винду куда подальше. И прилететь сюда уже давным-давно. Он же явно нужен Оби-Вану, что бы тот ни говорил — по крайней мере, той его части, что была падаваном Анакина.

Он нужен Оби-Вану.

И правда нужен.

Мысль походила на мощный наркотик.

По всему телу Анакина прокатилась волна жара, член его снова затвердел. Пытаясь избавиться от неуместного возбуждения, он зарылся лицом Оби-Вану в затылок. Сила, зря он согласился. Упоительный аромат поразил его чувства, и Анакин задрожал от желания. Он уткнулся носом Оби-Вану в шею и глубоко вдохнул этот запах, не в силах насытиться.

Погрузился в сон он ещё очень нескоро.

***

Анакин терялся в догадках, как очутился в своей комнате в Храме Джедаев. Он помнил только, как заснул в палатке Оби-Вана.

Комната выглядела привычно, но в ней было что-то странное, сюрреалистичное.

Да это же сон, осознал вдруг Анакин. Но всё казалось слишком ярким для обычного сна.

— Учитель!

Анакин резко обернулся, и глаза его округлились, когда он увидел Оби-Вана, сидящего на кровати.

Это был его падаван. Анакин сразу это понял по тому, как Оби-Ван держался, по мягкому, нежному выражению его глаз, по тому, как он смотрел на него, открыто и доверчиво.

«Как? Почему? А где же...?»

Пока мысли в растерянности обгоняли друг друга, тело уже двигалось. Анакин упал перед Оби-Ваном на колени, взял в ладони его любимое лицо.  
— Оби-Ван? — прошептал он ломким голосом.

Оби-Ван криво улыбнулся.  
— Я же сказал, что не брошу тебя, учитель.

Прерывисто дыша, Анакин коснулся его лба своим.  
— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал он, стискивая Оби-Вана в объятиях. Радость распространилась по всему его существу. — Как? Это сон?

— И да, и нет, — прошептал Оби-Ван, ероша пальцами его волосы. Он прижался к щеке Анакина своей и едва ли не замурлыкал от счастья. — Я использую нашу связь. Моя взрослая ипостась спит, и мне легче общаться, когда его мысли и чувства не затуманивают мои. Мне хотелось поговорить с тобой так, чтобы он этого не заметил. Мне нужна твоя помощь, учитель. Или, вернее, она нужна нам обоим.

Анакин постарался это обдумать, но без труда он мог сосредоточиться только на Оби-Ване. Он сел на кровать, усадил Оби-Вана к себе на колени и заключил его в кольцо рук. Сила, как ни обнимай, всё равно будет мало. По-прежнему чего-то недоставало, ведь он понимал, что всё происходит не на самом деле. Он не чувствовал запаха Оби-Вана. Он ощущал его в своих объятиях, но словно в какой-то фантасмагории.  
— Я думал, что потерял тебя. Думал, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Не говори глупостей. Ты же счастлив, что он вернулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что это не то же самое, — сказал Анакин. — Я люблю его, но… вот бы мне вас обоих.

— Но ведь это возможно, — сказал Оби-Ван, поглаживая его по волосам. Анакин поймал его пальцы и поднёс их к губам. Оби-Ван судорожно вздохнул. Он кашлянул и потом только продолжил: — Мы с ним один и тот же человек. Просто разные стороны одной и той же души. На самом деле я ведь нас не разделяю — я так говорю только ради тебя. Он — это я. Мы — одно целое. Мы пытаемся приспособиться к убеждениям и чувствам друг друга, и это сложнее, чем я ожидал, но когда наши личности наконец сольются, ни один из нас не исчезнет. Мы просто придём в ещё большее равновесие, границы между нашими мыслями и чувствами пропадут.

Анакин неуверенно нахмурился.  
— Вот эти скачки настроения — это разве равновесие? 

Оби-Ван будто бы немного смутился.  
— Это я виноват, — признал он и опустил глаза. Он пожевал нижнюю губу. — Я, наверное, слишком… на него давил, когда хотел, чтобы ты был рядом. Это его изнурило. Он устал, измучен бессонницей и раздираем противоречиями. Будь к нему добрее. Он не такой, как я. В некоторых отношениях он беззащитнее.

Анакин недоверчиво фыркнул. Человека сильнее и более стойкого ещё поискать.

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него немного неодобрительно.  
— В отличие от меня, мой взрослый двойник не вырос с уверенностью в собственной значимости. У него ведь не было учителя, который бы относился к нему, как к личному солнцу. — Щёки его окрасились румянцем, когда Анакин беззвучно произнёс: «Ты и есть моё солнце». — У него был учитель, который не хотел брать его в падаваны, и даже потом Квай-Гон по-прежнему оставался с ним холоден, подспудно ожидая, что он падёт, как и предыдущий падаван. Так что он всегда старался быть лучше, старался угодить, и ты именно поэтому считаешь его идеальным и бесстрастным, хотя он совсем не такой. Его чувство собственной значимости… исковеркано до неузнаваемости. Вдобавок ко всему, ты ведь тоже его не выбирал, он лишь стал заменой Квай-Гону. 

Анакин открыл уже рот, чтобы всё опровергнуть, но… отчасти так и было, по крайней мере, в первые несколько лет: в детстве его злило, что у него такой отстранённый учитель вместо мастера Квай-Гона, которому он вроде как понравился и который отнёсся к нему по-отечески дружелюбно, в отличие от Оби-Вана, который смотрел на Анакина, как на странное существо за пределами своего понимания. И Анакин знал, что не скрыл этого чувства. «Как же я жалею, что моим учителем стал ты, а не мастер Квай-Гон». Сколько раз он говорил это Оби-Вану, когда злился? Слишком много.

— Ещё не поздно всё исправить, — сказал Оби-Ван, словно читая его преисполненные вины мысли. — Вот почему я тебе это говорю. Только так ты поймёшь наши нынешние затруднения — и поможешь ему.

— Помогу? — переспросил Анакин.

В глазах Оби-Вана мелькнуло что-то сродни нерешительности.  
— Только ты один и сможешь. Ты… важен для него, учитель.

Не успел Анакин спросить, про что это он вообще, как Оби-Ван поспешил продолжить:  
— Он всегда считал, что недостаточно хорош. И падаван из него никудышный вышел, и учитель тоже. Никто никогда не ставил его на первое место. Мой же опыт благодаря тебе оказался совершенно иным. — Оби-Ван мягко улыбнулся Анакину, едва заметно, но так, что дух захватило. — Пока я рос, ты надышаться на меня не мог и старался всем обеспечить, ты поощрял меня выражать свои чувства и осыпал любовью и заботой. И всегда ставил на первое место.

Анакин прижался губами к его щеке.   
— Ты этого заслуживал. 

Щека под губами Анакина вспыхнула. Оби-Ван кашлянул.  
— Я к тому, что наши переживания оказались совершенно разными. Пожалуй, именно поэтому наши личности не могут слиться полностью: он не может принять, что может чувствовать то же, что и я, что т… другие люди могут испытывать к нему такие чувства. 

Анакин нахмурился, внутри у него всё сжалось. Быть такого не может.

Но когда Оби-Ван слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза, взгляд его был совершенно серьёзен.  
— Хоть он и притворяется сильным, как будто ему ничего не нужно, это не так. Не забывай об этом, пожалуйста. Мне кажется, если ты его убедишь, что он достаточно хорош таким, какой он есть, он больше не будет отвергать мои чувства и мысли и перестанет разрывать себя — нас — на части.

Анакин нахмурился, не зная, что и думать. Ему по-прежнему никак не удавалось осознать, что учитель чувствует себя никчёмным и сомневается в себе. Оби-Ван Кеноби, образцовый джедай, знаменитый Переговорщик и один из самых молодых членов Совета — никчёмный? Бред какой-то.

Но падаван не стал бы ему лгать.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Анакин вздохнул, а потом с любопытством взглянул на Оби-Вана.  
— Как это вообще? Когда в одном теле две личности? 

Оби-Ван пожал плечами и вымучил слабую улыбку.  
— Надо признать, что постоянная борьба с самим собой и сомнения в каждом своём чувстве довольно утомительны.

Сила, это же трындец какой-то просто.

— Даже представить страшно, — сказал Анакин.

Оби-Ван вздохнул. Он положил голову Анакину на плечо и по-детски прижался к нему. И промолчал, хотя в словах и не было нужды: Анакин чувствовал, как сильно он расстроился. Как устал. И нуждался в утешении.

Сердце Анакина стиснуло беспокойство.  
— Скажи, чем помочь. Я всё для тебя сделаю.

Оби-Ван отстранился и мягко ему улыбнулся.  
— Ты и так уже знаешь, что делать, учитель. И у тебя хорошо получается. Его потребности не так уж сильно отличаются от моих.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Ага, как же. 

— Не такие уж мы и разные.

Анакин улыбнулся и прижал к его носу большой палец.   
— Ты же только что сам мне сказал, что ты другой, малыш Оби-Ван.

Раздосадованный взгляд, которым его наградили, показался милым до невозможности.   
— Я рассказал о разнице в нашем воспитании, чтобы стало понятно: различия между нами не так уж и сильны.

Анакин вздохнул. Ему нужно время, чтобы всё обдумать. Даже голова разболелась.

Но ведь времени у них как раз-таки и не осталось.

У Анакина упало сердце, и он ещё крепче прижал Оби-Вана к себе. 

И коснулся его лба своим, когда вдруг пришло острое осознание, что он, быть может, видит падавана в последний раз — по крайней мере, отдельно от учителя.  
— Ты знаешь, о чём я, родной, — отозвался он грубовато. — Кое-что он мне дать не может. — Анакин провёл губами по гладкой щеке, взглянул на красивые губы, и сердце его забилось чаще. — Сила, я так тебя люблю, что хочу поглотить, проникнуть внутрь, да так в тебе и остаться. 

— Учитель, — прошептал Оби-Ван и провёл по губам своим розовым языком.

Они посмотрели друг на друга с тоской, связь запульсировала от неприкрытого желания.

И Анакин сорвался.

Он смял губы Оби-Вана своими, и словно плотину наконец прорвало: они застонали и вцепились друг в друга, по связи разлилось желание и поглотило все прочие чувства, пока они отчаянно целовались. Они повалились на кровать, но губ при этом так и не разомкнули, и льнули друг к другу, жадно выгибались навстречу. Оби-Ван посасывал ему язык с тихими непристойными стонами, и ноги его сомкнулись у Анакина на талии.

Анакин оторвался от его губ и перешёл на шею, оставляя на ней жадные засосы и стараясь освободить Оби-Вана от одежды.

— Стой, — прошептал тот, задыхаясь. — Учитель, остановись.

Анакин застыл, тяжело дыша.

Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Оби-Вана: лицо раскраснелось, губы заалели и припухли, глаза заволокло желание. Сила, ничего прекраснее Анакин в жизни своей не видел.  
— Почему? — хрипло выдавил он.

Оби-Ван глубоко вздохнул.  
— От этого будет только хуже, — сказал он со страдальческим выражением лица. — Когда это случится, ты должен видеть не только меня.

Затуманенный вожделением мозг не сразу уловил, что имелось в виду. Анакин вспыхнул.  
— Сказал ведь уже: к учителю я желания не испытываю.

Оби-Ван внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом привстал.  
— То есть, идея тебя отталкивает? — спросил он с любопытством.

Анакин стиснул зубы, лицо его горело.  
— Он же мне как отец, Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван склонил голову набок.  
— Ты постоянно это повторяешь, но мне кажется, будто ты не совсем понимаешь, что это значит. Отца у тебя никогда не было. Откуда ты знаешь, что твоя любовь к нему — это любовь к отцу?

— Ты на что это намекаешь? — запальчиво произнёс Анакин.

Оби-Ван поцеловал его в щёку и обнял.  
— Не сердись, учитель. Ни на что я не намекаю. Просто он вызывает в тебе всегда такие… сильные чувства. Так много затаённой горечи и тоски — к отцу настолько страстные чувства обычно не испытывают, как я понимаю.

Анакин поджал губы.   
— Конечно, у меня к нему сильные чувства. Я ведь полжизни уже люблю его. Это не значит, что мне хочется засунуть в него член.

Оби-Ван усмехнулся.  
— Хочешь сказать, тебе противно от этой мысли?

Анакин открыл было рот, чтобы сказать «да», но потом вдруг помедлил и впервые представил себе эту картину: как учитель лежит перед ним обнажённый, глаза его затянула пелена крышесносного наслаждения, которое приносил ему член Анакина. 

Крифф. До чего же неправильно. Этот человек ведь его вырастил, однако мысль принесла отнюдь не отвращение, а волну извращённого возбуждения по всему телу.

Он представил, как толкается в учителя, трахает его часами, пока не изгладит из памяти Оби-Вана любые слова, кроме своего имени. Представил, как кончает в глубине его тела, наполняет семенем, помечает изнутри, пятнает своими телесными жидкостями.

Анакин рвано выдохнул.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся ему в щёку.  
— Ну, это всё здорово упрощает, — пробормотал он, целуя Анакина в уголок губ. — Подумай об этом, учитель. Можно ведь получить нас обоих.

***

Анакин проснулся, прерывисто дыша, и уставился широко раскрытыми глазами в потолок палатки. Член стоял так, что было почти больно. 

Сон. Всего лишь странный сон.

Или нет?

Повернув голову, он обнаружил, что учитель спокойно спит рядом с ним.

Анакин посмотрел на него, внутри забурлили чувство вины и растерянность. Неужели он и впрямь так возбудился, когда представил, как трахает и пачкает спермой учителя? Человека, который его вырастил? Извращением попахивает.

Крифф. Винду был прав, когда хотел его исключить: туда ему, криффову извращенцу, и дорога.

Но как бы он ни старался, выкинуть слова Оби-Вана из головы ни в какую не получалось.

«Подумай об этом, учитель. Можно ведь получить нас обоих.

Можно ведь получить нас обоих.

Нас обоих».


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: рейтинг фика сменился на NC-17.

Мысли об этом никак не удавалось выкинуть из головы.

Отвлеки их немного сепы, Анакин был бы только рад, но, как нарочно, на следующее утро разыгралось короткое сражение, и верфи удалось закрепить за собой. Весь оставшийся день он только и делал, что беспрестанно думал о сне, который приснился ему накануне. 

Вдобавок ко всему, флагман Оби-Вана получил серьёзные повреждения, и 212-й легион — вместе с генералом, разумеется, — перевели на корабль Анакина.

— Хорошо, что вы вернулись, коммандер, — сказал Рекс и тут же поморщился. — То есть, генерал.

Оби-Ван добродушно ему улыбнулся.   
— Ничего страшного. Как тут не запутаться. Я и сам счастлив видеть вас снова, капитан.

— Я правда рад, что вы вернулись, генерал, — сказал Рекс с улыбкой. — Наконец-то ребята вздохнут спокойно.

Оби-Ван приподнял бровь.   
— То есть?

— Генерал в последнее время частенько кипятился, — пояснил Рекс, а потом бросил на Анакина взгляд и скривился. — При всём уважении, сэр.

Анакин фыркнул, но не успел он ответить, как к нему обратился Оби-Ван:   
— Ты что же это, совсем застращал своих людей? — На лице его появилось весьма недовольное выражение — причудливая смесь сардонической усмешки учителя и мягкого неодобрения падавана.

Захотелось сцеловать это выражение с его лица.

Испугавшись не на шутку, Анакин глубоко вздохнул. Он что, всегда так думал об учителе? Или эти мысли вложил ему в голову его падаван? 

В любом случае, едва идея укоренилась в сознании, как она засела в нём надолго.

Анакин выяснил, что даже особенности учителя в Оби-Ване не охлаждали уже его пыл. Теперь эти особенности, вместе с характерными чертами падавана, только лишь зачаровывали. Приковывали взгляд.

Оби-Ван ловил на себе его пристальный взгляд, но пока об этом не заговаривал, лишь слегка озадаченно, вопросительно поглядывал.

Вот и сейчас он растерянно посмотрел, и Анакин вспыхнул, когда осознал, что какое-то время просто молча таращился, как влюблённый дурак.

— Не больше, чем обычно, — сказал он и отвёл взгляд в сторону, пока тот не вернулся к лицу Оби-Вана.

Сила, но как же он прекрасен. Руки так и зудели от желания прикоснуться, во рту пересохло — так хотелось поцеловать эту ямочку на подбородке и эти красивые мягкие губы.

— Вынужден не согласиться, генерал, — сухо сказал Рекс.

Анакин вздрогнул, совсем позабыв, что его заместитель так никуда и не ушёл.

Поймав на себе его весёлый понимающий взгляд, Анакин нахмурился и впился сердито в него глазами, пока Рекс не откланялся, пробормотав какие-то извинения.

— Ты же только доказал, что он прав, Анакин, — попенял ему Оби-Ван.

Анакин решил сменить тему.

— У тебя усталый вид, тебе надо бы отдохнуть. — Он положил ладонь Оби-Вану на талию и мягко направил его по коридору в свою каюту. — У нас тут пока тесновато. Надеюсь, ты не против разместиться пока у меня. — Он кашлянул. — Твоя кровать ведь так и стоит там.

Он старался не смотреть на Оби-Вана, готовясь к отказу.

Но спустя мгновение Оби-Ван кивнул и позволил отвести себя к каюте.

Войдя внутрь, они неловко замерли на пороге, глядя на две кровати. Оставалось лишь надеяться, Оби-Ван не заметит, что его постель смята, а вот у Анакина безупречно заправлена и нетронута.

Но, конечно, Оби-Ван заметил. Ведь он замечал всё.   
— Ты спал в моей постели? — спросил он со странными нотками в голосе.

— Вообще-то, она моя. Корабль же мой. — Анакин поморщился, едва слова сорвались с губ. Не с лучшей стороны он себя показал.

Оби-Ван насмешливо поднял бровь.   
— Ты же вряд ли спишь в кровати Рекса только потому, что она, вообще-то, тоже твоя, — с иронией сказал он.

— Мог бы, если б захотел, — отозвался Анакин и сделал к Оби-Вану шаг, а потом ещё один, пленённый его взглядом.

Оби-Ван провёл по губам кончиком языка, и Анакину пришлось подавить желание облизать свои собственные.

— Ты тоже плохо спишь? — сказал Оби-Ван и замер, когда Анакин вторгся в его личное пространство.

— А сам-то как думаешь? — откликнулся Анакин с печальной улыбкой. — Я скучал по тебе, — признался он, глядя Оби-Вану в глаза.

Оби-Ван сглотнул. Судя по отражению в Силе, в душе его боролись противоречивые чувства.

— Ты хотел сказать, что скучал по-своему падавану, — беззаботно сказал он.

Анакин нахмурился, внезапно вспомнив, что мини-Оби-Ван сказал ему о низкой самооценке взрослого двойника. Поглощённый последней частью сна, он не стал об этом задумываться, но теперь… Вдруг так оно и есть?

— Нет, — сказал Анакин и вздохнул. — Мы же вроде говорили уже об этом, когда ты был моим падаваном. Не нужно становиться кем-то другим. Не важно даже, кем, не нужно и всё. Отрицать не стану: когда ты ходил у меня в учениках, всё было проще, и я скучаю по этой простоте, но это не значит, что мне хочется заменить тебя своим падаваном. Ничего подобного.

От недоверия, неуверенности в глазах Оби-Вана сердце Анакина сжалось. Неужели учитель и правда настолько уязвим? Подобная незащищённость не укладывалась в голове, ведь он всегда считал учителя идеальным: харизматичным, умным, талантливым и хорошим по самой своей сути. Всем тем, чем не был Анакин, как ему самому частенько казалось, откуда частично проистекали его подростковые протесты, хоть он и боготворил своего учителя.

Вот только он не мог припомнить, чтобы учитель так слабо скрывал свои чувства. Он же вечно легкомысленно улыбался и насмешливо изгибал брови, чем бы ни занимался, даже если боролся не на жизнь, а на смерть, или подвергался пыткам. Эта проглядывающая сквозь щиты уязвимость немало удивляла.

Хотя, быть может, не стоило удивляться настолько сильно. Более открытый характер мини-Оби-Вана явно повлиял и на учителя. Вот почему Анакин теперь видел то, что раньше бы упустил, а вовсе не потому, что учитель никогда не чувствовал неуверенность или беззащитность.

Осознание поразило.

И Анакин понял: нужно и самому показаться уязвимым, чтобы Оби-Ван ощутил себя с ним наравне.

Но Сила, как же это действовало на нервы: говорить о привязанности с человеком, который всегда её не одобрял.

Анакин кашлянул.  
— Без тебя у меня каша в голове — и раньше так было, и сейчас тоже. Когда я спал в твоей постели, становилось чуть легче, но всё же это не то же самое. — Он взял Оби-Вана за руку. Посмотрел ему в глаза. — Моя привязанность к тебе такая сильная, что я знать не знаю, как от неё освободиться, как жить, не думая о тебе каждую криффову минуту.

Оби-Ван захватил зубами нижнюю губу, а потом отпустил её, красную, красивую и блестящую. Анакин изо всех сил постарался не пялиться.

Оби-Ван молчал, просто глядя на него. Но и нотаций не читал тоже.

Приободрившись, Анакин предложил:   
— Поспишь со мной сегодня?

Оби-Ван кивнул.

Анакин улыбнулся, сжал ему руку и отпустил.   
— Можешь пойти в душ первым.

Когда Оби-Ван вернулся в комнату, Анакин убедил себя, что ждать ему нечего. Да, его охватило неподобающее возбуждение, стоило лишь представить, как он трахает своего учителя, но фантазии не имели с реальностью ничего общего. Возбуждение могут вызывать самые странные мысли, но никто бы не решился воплотить их в жизнь.

Ждать ему нечего.

Анакин повторил это перед зеркалом в душе, когда заканчивал готовиться ко сну, после чего вернулся в комнату.

Оби-Ван уже лежал в постели на боку. Его бежевое нижнее бельё отнюдь не отличалось откровенностью, но гладкие стройные ноги были обнажены.

Анакин вовсе не представил их у себя на талии или на плечах, пока он… 

Облизав губы, Анакин забрался в кровать и лёг на спину рядом с Оби-Ваном.

Он невидящим взглядом смотрел в потолок, член его был наполовину возбуждён. Он стиснул зубы от досады и отвращения к себе.

Этот человек ведь его вырастил. Что, крифф побери, с ним неладно? Одно дело хотеть молодую ипостась своего учителя, ведь та и характером отличалась, и поведением; и совсем другое — хотеть своего учителя, человека, которого он обожал в детстве.

«Хотя чем это отличается от тебя и Падме?»

Анакин сдвинул брови. Это правда, он любил и Падме, и Оби-Вана с детства. Разница в том, что он всегда видел в Падме любовный интерес, в то время как Оби-Ван с самого начала заменил ему отца. Хотя нет, неправда: отца он увидел в Квай-Гоне. Нельзя отрицать, что их краткое знакомство оставило след в его юном сознании. Квай-Гон показался таким мудрым и добрым, каким и хотелось видеть отца. Когда его заменил Оби-Ван, Анакин словно… перенёс образ отца на него, хотя тот плохо ему подходил.

Ситх его задери, неужели он просто попытался подогнать свои чувства к учителю к сыновьим, потому что нуждался в отце? 

Мини-Оби-сказал правду: для отца учитель и впрямь вызывал в нём слишком сильные чувства. Наверное, ненормально так остро нуждаться в отце или стремиться овладеть им, сделать так, чтобы он принадлежал тебе.

Карк, неужели он все эти годы просто обманывал себя?

Размышляя над этим, Анакин повернул голову и посмотрел на Оби-Вана. Даже связь не нужно проверять: и так по напряжённой линии тела было понятно, что тот не спал.

Анакин помедлил, желая обнять его, но разве обнимешь, когда у тебя стоит, пусть и не в полную силу?

Глубоко вздохнув, он постарался подавить возбуждение, представив самую гнусную мерзость.

Йода и Винду.

Йода и Винду, голые. 

Йода подпрыгивает на члене Винду и говорит:   
— Сильнее надо меня сношать.

Тьфу. Порой Анакина бесил собственный мозг, но мысленный образ помог.

Он подкатился ближе и прижался к Оби-Вану сзади, обнимая его за талию.

Тот на мгновение напрягся, но потом расслабился, прижимаясь в ответ.

Сам же Анакин напротив, только напрягся ещё сильнее. Тело его горело, член снова начинал твердеть. Стараясь не касаться Оби-Вана бёдрами, Анакин зарылся лицом в его шелковистые волосы. Сила. Он уткнулся носом Оби-Вану в шею, неглубоко вдыхая его аромат, и всё никак не мог насытиться.

Показалось, или Оби-Ван задрожал?

Анакин коснулся губами местечка у него за ухом. Достаточно платоническим поцелуем. Который вовсе ничего не значил. Он обещал Оби-Вану, что больше не будет его целовать, но разве же это считается?

Чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, Анакин затаил дыхание, ожидая протестов.

Но так и не дождался. Оби-Ван притих, дыхание у него немного сбилось, но тело его в объятиях Анакина лежало податливо. Доверчиво. 

Крифф.

Анакин коснулся губами его мочки и прикусил её.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул, прерывисто вздохнул.

Анакин велел себе остановиться. Это неправильно. Что он творит, пристаёт к человеку, который его вырастил? Отчасти Оби-Ван, быть может, и хотел этого — той стороной души, что была падаваном Анакина — но учитель уж точно не хотел ничего подобного. Это неправильно. Надо остановиться.

Но тело будто ему уже не принадлежало. Рука скользнула под рубашку и погладила мягкий, шелковистый живот. Язык задел Оби-Вану ухо, лизнул его…

Оби-Ван застонал.

— Анакин, — сказал он, задыхаясь. — Ты что творишь?

Анакин заставил себя остановиться, но руку от Оби-Вана он так и не оторвал. Не смог отдёрнуть ладонь от его дрожащего живота. От потребности прикоснуться почти кружилась голова, а член стоял так, что можно было гвозди забивать, наверное.

— Ничего не творю, — хрипло сказал он. — Просто обнимаю тебя.

Оби-Ван недоверчиво хмыкнул и замолчал. Но руку убрать не попросил. 

Неужели… Возможно ли…? 

Заинтересовавшись, Анакин опустил руку ниже и нашёл то, что искал: горячую твёрдую выпуклость под тонким нижним бельём.

— Анакин!

Анакин усмехнулся.   
— Что ж ты так сильно-то возмущаешься, Оби-Ван? Не в первый раз ведь уже возбуждаешься, пока я тебя обнимаю.

— Зато трогаешь ты меня там уж точно впервые, — отозвался Оби-Ван и умудрился произнести это так, будто они о погоде говорили.

Анакин снова прикусил ему мочку уха, массируя выпуклость.

Оби-Ван ахнул.   
— П… прекрати. Неосмотрительно это. — Но, невзирая на слова, разум его попросил: «Ещё». Анакин чувствовал её через связь, эту жажду Оби-Вана.

— Никто не назвал бы меня осмотрительным. — Анакин лизнул Оби-Вана в ухо, чем сорвал с его губ нечеловеческий стон. — Или же мне называть тебя падаваном?

Оби-Вана прошила дрожь, и член его запульсировал сквозь тонкий хлопок у Анакина под ладонью, а жажда вибрацией прокатилась по связи, словно голодное существо. Крифф, желание Оби-Вана, чтобы его называли падаваном, не должно было так возбуждать. Анакин мягко сказал:   
— Член ноет, хороший мой? Хочешь, чтобы я его приласкал?

Оби-Ван застонал.   
— Анакин — ты что… 

— Хочешь, чтобы я о тебе позаботился, правда ведь? — Анакин запустил руку в его нижнее бельё и взял в ладонь истекающий влагой член. — Крифф, смотри, какой ты влажный для меня, хороший мой.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул всем телом, беспомощно толкнулся ему в кулак. Поцеловав его в щёку, Анакин прижался к его заднице членом. От возбуждения даже думать не получалось. Осталось одно лишь желание. 

— Можно, сниму с тебя нижнее бельё? — услышал Анакин собственный голос.

Оби-Ван утвердительно промычал что-то в ответ, по-прежнему толкаясь ему в ладонь.

Анакин оставил ему на шее засос.   
— Скажи.

— Да, — сказал Оби-Ван, совсем затерявшийся уже в наслаждении. И такой уязвимый. — Пожалуйста, учитель.

Крифф, слова отозвались сразу в члене. Анакин стянул с Оби-Вана бельё, а затем и своё собственное тоже и застонал, когда член его прильнул к округлым, упругим половинкам.

Оби-Ван тихо застонал, подаваясь навстречу, пока толкался Анакину в кулак.

От возбуждения и желания кружилась голова, и Анакин, еле сдерживая себя, спросил:   
— Можно тебе вставить, родной? Самую малость, я обещаю.

Еле дождавшись едва слышного «да», он Силой призвал из-под кровати бутылку со смазкой. За последний месяц он часто ею пользовался, пока дрочил, представляя Оби-Вана: как трахает его в рот, в коленно-локтевой, прислонив к стене, на спине, а красивые серо-голубые глаза туманит желание, пока Анакин вонзается в него. 

Убрав ладонь, Анакин быстро смазал себя, а потом вернул скользкую от смазки руку Оби-Вану на член. Оби-Ван восхитительно застонал, вбиваясь ему в ладонь, но потом застыл, когда в его вход толкнулась смазанная головка.

— Самую малость, — выдавил Анакин сквозь стиснутые зубы и медленно протолкнул головку внутрь. Крифф побери, как же тесно. Он сфокусировался на чувствах Оби-Вана через связь с твёрдым намерением остановиться, если причинит боль, но, ситх его раздери, до чего же приятно наконец оказаться у Оби-Вана внутри, получить разрешение на эту глубочайшую близость. «Мой», — благоговейно подумал он, совсем немного двигая бёдрами.

— Учитель, — прошептал Оби-Ван дрожащим голосом.

— Больно? — Анакин осыпал поцелуями его лицо, ставил засосы на линии подбородка, пока вгонял головку члена в тугую дырку.

— Нет, — словно во сне прошептал Оби-Ван.

— В тебе так хорошо. Так восхитительно. Так тесно и идеально. — Анакин поглаживал ему член всё быстрее, когда вдруг у него сорвалось дыхание, когда Оби-Ван начал подаваться ему навстречу, поистине божественно сжимая Анакину головку члена. Крифф.

— Ещё, — внезапно сказал Оби-Ван, насаживаясь на член. — Ещё.

— Уверен? — спросил Анакин, а сам уже двигался, проталкивая ноющий член глубже в узкое отверстие, что медленно обволакивало идеальной перчаткой. Он боялся сделать больно, потому что совсем его не подготовил, но… 

Оби-Ван охнул и попросил:  
— Сильнее.

И что-то в Анакине оборвалось. Он поднял колено Оби-Вана к груди и вошёл до конца. Оби-Ван вскрикнул, по узам приливной волной прокатилось его удовольствие.

Остальное прошло как в тумане.

Лишь смутно Анакин осознавал издаваемые ими звуки, стоны и шлепки их тел. Отдалённая часть его души стыдилась того, как он врывался в падавана, словно дикое животное. Оби-Ван заслуживал, чтобы с ним занимались любовью неспешно, лицом к лицу, а не трахали так грубо, так разнузданно.

По счастью, Оби-Вану вроде бы нравилось, его стоны и шёпот: «Учитель» становились всё громче с каждым толчком. Вскоре он уже стоял на четвереньках, двигался навстречу члену и громко стонал.

«Мой-твой-мой-твой», — пульсировало в узах, наполняя их жаждой и обожанием. Анакин ещё ни разу в жизни не чувствовал такого безумного желания слиться с другим человеком, погрузить в него член настолько глубоко, что хотелось изменить им форму его тела.   
— Мой, — выдохнул он. — Ты мой.

Оби-Ван застонал в матрас и прошептал:   
— Учитель.

Анакин вбивался в него, оставляя засосы на обнажённых плечах, и по-прежнему дрочил Оби-Вану член, пока трахал его.

— Кончи для меня, — хрипло проговорил Анакин и начал сбиваться с ритма, приближаясь к собственному оргазму. — Ты такой прекрасный, такой красивый, такой совершенный. Кончи на моём члене, родной.

Оби-Ван только что не всхлипывал от наслаждения.   
— Анакин, — простонал он, подаваясь навстречу члену. — Анакин.

У Анакина сжались мышцы, и он резко распахнул глаза. Этот голос он узнал бы где угодно. Таким тоном падаван не называл его никогда. Это учитель выстанывал его имя, не помня себя от удовольствия, что приносил ему член Анакина.

Он трахал своего учителя, человека, который воспитывал его с детства.

Вместо неловкости мысль эта вызвала безумную волну возбуждения. Анакин застонал и стиснул металлической рукой Оби-Вану бедро, загоняя в него член. Да, учитель принадлежит ему, и ему одному — наконец-то. Анакин кончит у него внутри и наполнит учителя своим семенем.

— Мой, — пробормотал он словно в забытьи, вбиваясь в него снова, и снова, и снова. — И всегда им будешь. Всегда. Я люблю тебя, учитель.

Оби-Ван выкрикнул его имя и кончил, крепко стискивая ему член.

Крифф. Учитель же только что кончил на его члене.

Одной этой мысли Анакину хватило, чтобы сорваться в наслаждение. Задрожав, он излился у Оби-Вана глубоко внутри и упал на него сверху, ведь руки его уже не держали.

Карк.

Криффову ж мать, а.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С днём Святого Валентина всех! ❤️😉


	15. Chapter 15

— Канцлер наверняка где-то в этой части корабля, — произнёс Оби-Ван. — Вряд ли Гривус стал бы держать его на мостике.

Анакин согласно хмыкнул, внимательно наблюдая за ним краем глаза.

Оби-Ван вёл себя... до обидного нормально. Будто между ними ничего не произошло. Словно Анакин не проснулся два дня назад в пустой кровати, где простыни всё ещё пахли сексом и Оби-Ваном. Когда он спросил, где второй генерал, ему сообщили, что жизнеобеспечение на «Переговорщике» снова заработало, и генерал Кеноби с 212-м вернулись на свой корабль.

На этом всё и закончилось.

Анакин выходил с Оби-Ваном на связь, но о личном говорить он, конечно, не мог, когда отвечали ему в весьма многолюдных местах — возможно, нарочно — и придерживались строго нейтральных тем. Не успел он придумать, как заставить Оби-Вана поговорить с ним — и что сказать, если всё же удастся — как сепаратисты похитили канцлера. Ну, конечно. Не одно, так другое, крифф их всех раздери.

Анакин бы порадовался новому заданию — ведь теперь Оби-Ван больше не сможет его избегать — да только Мейс Винду, ситх его задери, тоже вздумал участвовать в спасательной операции. Так что какие уж тут разговоры, пока Винду следит за ними, как ястреб. В душу закралось смутное подозрение, что корун увязался следом только потому, что боялся, как бы Анакин не облапал Оби-Вана наедине своими грязными руками, в каком бы состоянии ни находились у того воспоминания. Это раздражало вдвойне, потому что ублюдок видел его насквозь.

— Я чувствую Дуку, — сказал Винду слева.

Анакин подавил желание сказать, что ощутил присутствие Дуку, как только ступил на корабль сепаратистов. Винду бы просто обвинил его в хвастовстве.

— Я тоже, — сказал Оби-Ван с непроницаемым лицом. Он заблокировал даже их связь, а ментальные щиты воздвиг неприступные, как крепость. Но по-прежнему, как магнит, притягивал взгляд. Сила, но как же он был красив, до ужаса просто, рыжеватые волосы обрамляли миловидное лицо, серо-голубые глаза лучились добротой и заботой...

Анакин, конечно, старался не смотреть, но давалось ему это ужасно тяжело. Он ведь ещё ни разу в жизни не чувствовал так другого человека, и тело его горело от подступающего возбуждения. Не верилось, что они и впрямь занимались сексом, что ему разрешили прикоснуться к этой безупречной коже, проникнуть внутрь…

— Скайуокер! — рявкнул Винду. — Брось пялиться на Кеноби и сфокусируйся на задании.

Вспыхнув, Анакин ожёг его гневным взглядом.  
— Я весьма сфокусирован на задании, магистр, — отрезал он. — Я почувствовал Дуку задолго до вас. И я точно знаю, где он сейчас.

Оби-Ван промолчал и не выдал лицом, когда Анакин прошёл мимо, ни единого чувства. Но высокие скулы тронул лёгкий румянец, а значит, он слышал замечание Винду.

Анакин упорно не смотрел на него, когда взял инициативу на себя, чем вынудил остальных пойти следом.

Спустя какое-то время он и правда привёл их к Дуку — к нему и его десяти Магнастражам. Прикованный к троноподобному креслу, сидел там и канцлер, но выглядел он, к облегчению Анакина, невредимым.

— Не уверен в себе, граф? — спросил Анакин, зажигая световой меч.

Дуку улыбнулся и зажёг свой в ответ.  
— Немного несправедливо идти троим на одного. Мне же не хотелось, чтобы магистр Винду с мастером Кеноби заскучали, пока я преподаю тебе ещё один урок. Ведь я ждал его с нетерпением.

Анакин невозмутимо посмотрел на него.  
— С нашей последней встречи мои силы удвоились. Я уже не мальчишка, которым был когда-то.

Дуку холодно улыбнулся ему.  
— Чем выше задерёшь нос, тем больнее упадёшь.

— Не в этот раз, — мрачно ответил Анакин и бросился в атаку, скрестил синий меч с красным. Позади раздались удары электропосохов о мечи: Винду с Оби-Ваном пытались выстоять против десяти Магнастражей. Усилием воли Анакин вернул всё внимание на Дуку и запретил себе волноваться о том, как там сейчас Оби-Ван. Тот и сам о себе позаботится. Мало кто в Ордене фехтовал лучше него.

Увещевания не помогли. За несколько месяцев он привык сражаться бок о бок с падаваном и скорректировал свой боевой стиль, чтобы защищать его. И теперь он всем своим существом понимал, что нужно быть рядом, ведь один джедай против пяти Магнастражей — так себе заявка на успех.

По крайней мере, мысли об этом подстегнули его одолеть врага — одолеть как можно скорее и вернуться к Оби-Вану. В любой другой день он бы, наверное, постарался блеснуть — нельзя отрицать, что с тех пор, как граф отрубил ему руку, хотелось произвести на него впечатление и унизить своим значительно возросшим мастерством — но теперь он жаждал лишь достичь намеченной цели и убрать Дуку с дороги.

И ему это удалось.

Быстрыми движениями Анакин отрезал Дуку руки, и граф упал на колени с исказившимся от боли лицом. Анакин призвал к себе красный меч, скрестил его с синим и поднёс их к горлу Дуку.

— Сдавайтесь, — велел ему Анакин. Напряжение ушло, едва он взглянул на Оби-Вана. Тот одерживал победу, сражаясь теперь всего лишь с двумя Магнастражами, а Винду, оказавшийся в таком же положении, мог прийти на помощь, если понадобится.

— Отлично, Анакин, отлично. Убей его. Убей сейчас же.

Анакин посмотрел на Палпатина и нахмурился.  
— Нельзя. Джедаи так не поступают.

— Оставлять в живых его тоже нельзя, он слишком опасен, — сказал канцлер. — Убей, пока не видят другие джедаи. Они не такие, как ты, мой мальчик. Им не понять, что иногда убийство необходимо.

Анакин снова перевёл взгляд на Дуку, который побледнел от слов Палпатина.

Анакин помедлил. Убить Дуку хотелось. И очень даже. Ведь это же он главным образом виноват, что погибло так много людей, виноват, что развязал эту бессмысленную войну, которая унесла уже столько жизней. 

— Убей его, и всё закончится, — сказал Палпатин. — Войне придёт конец. Его смерть сокрушит боевой дух сепаратистов. Он заслуживает смерти.

Руки Анакина крепче стиснули мечи. Канцлер прав…

«Вы же выше этого, учитель. Вы хороший человек. И должны учиться на своих ошибках».

Анакин нерешительно замер, вспомнив слова своего падавана.

— Ну же, — повторил Палпатин, уже с настойчивой нотой в голосе. — Пока Кеноби не начал снова, как и всегда, читать тебе нотации. Ему не понять, как можно убить ради высшей цели. А вот ты, мой мальчик, понимаешь. 

Волна раздражения от слов Палпатина лишила Анакина маломальского искушения.  
— Такому учитель меня не учил, — холодно ответил он. — Я джедай. — Он посмотрел на Дуку и сказал: — Вы арестованы, граф.

Дуку уставился на него, будто ушам своим не поверил, и слабо кивнул.

— Анакин, — начал было Палпатин недовольным тоном, но тут подошли остальные джедаи, и он замолчал.

— Канцлер, — поклонился ему Оби-Ван.

— Мастер-джедай, — откликнулся Палпатин с сердечной улыбкой.

Анакину стало не по себе. Оби-Ван всегда относился к канцлеру с неизменным уважением, а вот Палпатин… отзывался о нём за глаза не сказать, чтобы очень лестно.

Как-то это… на закулисные интриги смахивает.

Подобное отношение мешало воспринимать канцлера с прежней теплотой, как бы участливо ни относился к нему старик. Тот и Оби-Вана сейчас встретил радушно, но ведь на самом деле придерживался о нём не очень высокого мнения.

И это тревожило. Он всегда считал канцлера одним из немногих неподкупных политиков, помимо Падме, и когда осознал, что тот, возможно, не столь честен и добр, как всегда казалось, эту горькую правду было трудно принять. 

Может, он слишком уж остро реагировал. Было трудно обуздать желание защитить, когда Оби-Ван по-прежнему выглядел таким юным и невинным. Анакин привык оберегать падавана от назойливого внимания журналистов и политиков, и старые привычки искоренялись с трудом, хотя он и знал, что учитель и сам прекрасно защитит себя.

— Отличная работа, Скайуокер, — мрачно сказал Винду, а потом обхватил горло Дуку блокатором Силы и рывком вздёрнул его на ноги. — А теперь давайте выбираться отсюда.

Чувствуя себя странновато от этой похвалы, Анакин коротко кивнул и подошёл к канцлеру, собираясь снять с него ограничители.

— Подождите, — внезапно сказал Дуку хриплым голосом. — Палпатин — Лорд Ситхов, которого вы искали.

Анакин замер.

Палпатин растерянно моргнул, а потом рассмеялся.  
— Анакин, а ты не рассказывал, что у Дуку такое чувство юмора! Я в жизни не слышал ничего смешнее. И несуразнее.

Анакин машинально ответил на его улыбку своей, но потом она у него угасла. Конечно же, Дуку им только что солгал. Но...

Но.

Он взглянул на Оби-Вана и впервые за день обнаружил, что тот смотрит прямо на него.

Смотрит с беспокойством. И в то же время задумчиво.

— Вы же не ждёте, что мы поверим такому возмутительному утверждению, — медленно произнёс Винду.

— Я докажу, — сказал Дуку. — Вы предали меня, учитель, и потому не заслуживаете моей верности. Клоны. Их создали по приказу Палпатина. У них в голове чип, который может активировать только канцлер.

Взгляд Анакина переметнулся с Оби-Вана на Дуку.  
— Какой ещё чип?

— Чип, который их контролирует, — еле слышно сказал Оби-Ван. — Анакин, вспомни Кувалду!

Анакин потрясённо посмотрел на него. Кувалда. Клон, который убил мастера Типлар и напал на Оби-Вана безо всякой причины. «Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы».

Сила.

Неужели... Возможно ли?

Возможно, чип просто вышел из строя и активировался раньше срока?

Анакин перевёл взгляд на Палпатина.

— Я понятия не имею, о чём он говорит, — сказал канцлер. — Уже даже не смешно. Отпустите меня немедленно.

Анакин не шелохнулся. Он посмотрел на Палпатина, но не на знакомое доброе лицо. А глубже. Он вздохнул и обратился к своей безграничной связи с Силой. Открылся ей, позволил струиться сквозь себя, пока от него не остались одни только мидихлорианы, и он ощутил поток Силы в комнате, в живых существах и внутри себя — пока сам не стал Силой.

Силу не обманешь. Перед ней всё и вся предстаёт в своём истинном свете, какие бы маски они ни носили.

И когда он взглянул на Палпатина, то увидел... Тьму. Чёрная бездна ненависти и злобы скрывалась за лицом доброго старика, который более десяти лет притворялся его другом.

Когда Анакин наконец позволил излишкам Силы покинуть тело, он понял, что его сотрясает дрожь.

Глаза защипало, а горло сжалось, когда Анакин зажёг свой меч и спросил:  
— Оби-Ван, ты принёс ошейник, блокирующий Силу?

— Да, — спустя мгновение откликнулся Оби-Ван.

Палпатин посмотрел на Анакина, в глазах его застыл беспредельный холод.  
— Ты совершаешь ошибку, мой дорогой мальчик.

— Скайуокер, — голос Винду звенел от напряжения. — А ты не ошибся?

Анакин сглотнул. Сказать бы, что ошибся, да глаза не обманули.  
— Да, — отрывисто бросил он. — Он Лорд Ситхов. Я в жизни не чувствовал ничего темнее. В сравнении с ним Дуку кажется почти джедаем.

Палпатин фыркнул.  
— Он заблуждается, магистр Винду. Боюсь, слава вскружила ему голову.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

У Анакина упало сердце. Воистину насмешка судьбы, что с ними сейчас именно Винду. Тот самый джедай, который его ни во что не ставил.

— Я доверяю суждению Анакина, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван. — Сам я мало что вижу, для меня Сила слишком затуманена, но если кто и видит сквозь пелену Тёмной Стороны, так это Анакин. Он же сын Силы, магистр.

Анакин не осмелился взглянуть на него. Влюблённый до безумия взгляд на Оби-Вана лишь напомнит Винду, почему не стоит ему доверять.

— Анакину Скайуокеру верить нельзя, магистр Винду. — Палпатин вздохнул. — Я не могу больше хранить его секрет: никакой он не джедай. Ещё падаваном он безжалостно вырезал целую деревню Народа Песков. Если он годами лгал вам всем о чём-то столь важном, можно только гадать, на что он способен сейчас…

— Ах ты, двуличный сын шутты…

— Это правда, Скайуокер? — оборвал его Винду резким тоном.

— Да, — сказал Оби-Ван, опередив Анакина с ответом. — Но к делу это вряд ли относится. Я много лет уже знаю об этом проступке, и мы подробно его обсудили. Анакин знает, что поступил неправильно, и больше не совершит ничего подобного. К делу это не относится. Я к тому, что Анакин не лжец.

Захотелось поцеловать его. Да так, что Анакин прямо изнывал от этого желания. 

Как и от желания рассмеяться, ведь Оби-Ван даже ничуть не солгал: Анакин и впрямь рассказал об этом много лет назад... с определённой точки зрения.

— Тем не менее, — мрачно сказал Винду. — Убийство целой деревни...

— Ненаказуемо законами Республики, поскольку случилось во Внешнем Кольце, — сказал Оби-Ван своим самым приятным и спокойным голосом. — Народ Песков — свирепые преступники, которые мучили и убили мать Анакина, и во Внешнем Кольце его действия не сочтут преступлением. Не поймите меня неправильно: Анакин совершил ужасную ошибку, ведь кровь проливать нельзя ни в коем случае. Он будет лучше контролировать гнев, и вопрос можно обсудить на Совете позже, но к делу это не относится. Гораздо важнее понять, к чему эти отчаянные попытки очернить Анакина, если тот ошибается, и канцлеру нечего скрывать. Анакин сказал мне, что раньше тот очень даже одобрял его действия против Народа Песков.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Винду. — Но если ты ошибаешься, Скайуокер...

— Не ошибаюсь, — сказал Анакин, встретившись с его тёмными глазами.

Винду долго смотрел на него, а затем кивнул и взглянул на Палпатина.  
— Канцлер Палпатин, мы заключаем вас под стражу, пока ваша невиновность — или вина — не будет доказана. Оби-Ван, надень на него ошейник. На всякий случай.

Оби-Ван повиновался.

Палпатин бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, а потом рассмеялся.  
— И как же вы собираетесь держать меня — и Дуку — под стражей на корабле Гривуса, мастер-джедай?

— Хороший вопрос, — сказал Оби-Ван, поглаживая подбородок, как будто у него по-прежнему была борода.

Анакин нежно улыбнулся.

Взгляды их встретились снова, и Анакин едва не приблизился на шаг и поцеловал его прямо там, при Винду и ситхах, чтоб их разорвало всех.

Крифф, эта неуверенность сводила его с ума. Им нужно поговорить, поцеловаться и потрахаться, и вовсе не обязательно в этом порядке. Анакин находился в таком раздрае, что думал, будто вот-вот взорвётся, если прямо сейчас не схватит Оби-Вана и не засунет язык ему в рот.

— Нам просто придётся сделать корабль Гривуса своим, — услышал Анакин собственные слова, с тоской глядя на Оби-Вана. Хорошо бы ещё не выдать лицом снедавшую его жажду.

Оби-Ван опустил глаза, и длинные ресницы почти коснулись щёк, а потом он снова поднял взгляд. У него слегка дёрнулся уголок розовых губ.  
— Я и сам собирался это предложить.

Само собой. Оби-Ван же был ему и учителем, и падаваном: чего они только не переняли друг у друга.

— Правда? — хрипло спросил Анакин, так и не оторвав от Оби-Вана взгляда. Сила, да он же тонул в этих глазах. В тот миг они казались совершенно синими, тёплого, прекрасного цвета, который напомнил Анакину море...

Винду откашлялся с невероятно страдальческим выражением лица.  
— Вы же это не всерьёз. Нас всего трое, да вдобавок двое пленников. Шанс на успех низок как никогда.

— Вы скоро узнаете, что мизерные шансы — наша специальность, магистр, — сказал Оби-Ван со слабой улыбкой.

***

В конце концов им и правда удалось захватить корабль Гривуса. Так сказать.

— Ну, половина крейсера ещё осталась, — объявил Оби-Ван, отчего Винду гневно сверкнул на него глазами, а Анакин рассмеялся.

Винду слегка позеленел, когда Анакин посадил корабль — точнее, половину корабля — возле Храма Джедаев.

— Больше никогда не полечу на задание с вами двумя, — сказал Винду, стиснув пальцами переносицу.

— Вот и отлично, — пробормотал Анакин себе под нос.

Едва они покинули корабль, как их окружили другие джедаи. Новости об аресте Дуку и о том, что канцлер, возможно, и есть Лорд Ситхов, наделали много шуму в обычно тихом Храме.

Анакин держался в стороне, предоставив Винду и Оби-Вану всё объяснять.

В целом, задание увенчалось грандиозным успехом: канцлера спасли, Дуку схватили, а Гривуса убили — последнюю любезность оказал Мейс Винду. Не считая того, что, возможно, под стражей уже и учитель Дуку.

Если всё пойдёт хорошо, война закончится.

Анакин знал, что должен чувствовать радость или хотя бы облегчение.

И всё же, когда Палпатина вели в Храм в блокирующем Силу ошейнике и наручниках, сердце Анакина сдавил холод.

В глубине души ему по-прежнему не верилось, что канцлер и есть тот Лорд Ситхов, которого они искали.

Стопроцентную уверенность они обретут только после теста на мидихлорианы и проверки клонов на чипы, но Анакин и так уже знал, что именно обнаружат, как бы сильно ни хотела ошибиться часть его души.

Крифф, как же тошно. Он ведь доверял этому человеку. Рассказал о браке, своих страхах и сомнениях, возмущении и досаде на Совет и Оби-Вана. Даже о беременности Падме проговорился. Сила, каким же грязным он себя чувствовал. Грязным и осквернённым. И распоследним дураком. 

Какое всё-таки счастье, что он не проболтался об отношениях с Оби-Ваном. Хотя бы это осталось личным, только для них двоих. Прознай о них Палпатин, наверняка бы использовал эти чувства для манипуляций — как использовал чувства к Падме, чтобы посеять семена обиды на Совет и Оби-Вана. Теперь всё казалось очевиднее некуда. Как же слеп он был.

— Анакин?

Он вздрогнул и посмотрел на Оби-Вана, несколько удивившись, что тот и впрямь заговорил с ним, а не сбежал.

Слегка нахмурившись, Оби-Ван выжидательно смотрел на него.  
— Я знаю, что Палпатин твой… был твоим другом. Как ты?

— Так себе, — честно ответил Анакин, а потом взял Оби-Вана за руку. — Тошно очень. Но если дашь себя поцеловать, мне станет лучше.

Светлые скулы окрасил румянец. Оби-Ван огляделся, но другие джедаи направлялись к дверям и не обращали на них никакого внимания.  
— Анакин, — немного сдавленно начал он. — То, что случилось два дня назад... Не стоило нам этого делать. Мы совершили ошибку.

Анакин тяжело вздохнул. Этих слов он и боялся.  
— Почему? — Он подошёл к Оби-Вану вплотную и положил руку ему на плечо. Заглянул в глаза. — Почему ошибка? Тебе же понравилось. И не говори, что этого хотел только мой падаван. Я чувствовал и тебя, учитель. Ты позвал меня по имени. — Крифф, один разговор об этом возбудил его и даже очень.

Оби-Ван покраснел еще больше. Он кашлянул, но промолчал, а в глазах его отразилось смятение.

Анакин проникся к нему сочувствием. Учитель же не привык говорить о своих чувствах. Для него всё это должно быть невероятно сложно.

— Если не можешь рассказать, покажи, — предложил Анакин, глядя ему в глаза. — Пожалуйста. Я хочу понять.

Оби-Ван, казалось, задумался над его предложением. Спустя мгновение он опустил щиты и открыл свою сторону связи.

Анакин принял приглашение и едва не застонал от наслаждения: как же хорошо снова оказаться в разуме Оби-Вана. Не позволяя себе отвлекаться, Анакин сконцентрировал всё внимание на том, что ему показывали.

_Оби-Ван и жалеет о случившемся и в то же время не жалеет нисколько. Он просто так устал бороться с самим собой, так устал и потому поддался искушению расслабиться и только лишь чувствовать, быть для Анакина центром обожания и желания — позволить себе снова стать его падаваном и отпустить все сомнения. Ему нравится быть падаваном Анакина, он жаждет этого превыше всего на свете. Идеальное блаженство, самое восхитительное ощущение, что тебя лелеют, берегут и любят безоговорочно._

_Но это просто заблуждение. Очень приятное, но всё-таки заблуждение._

Нахмурившись, Анакин вынырнул из связи и взглянул на Оби-Вана.  
— Неправда. Никакое это не заблуждение. Я прекрасно знал, с кем я был. И помню, что ты мне и падаван, и учитель. Или ты не услышал, что я назвал тебя учителем?

Оби-Ван сдвинул брови.  
— Во время полового акта чего только не говорят, — скованно сказал он. Он скрестил руки на груди, в лице его отразились противоречивые чувства. — В любом случае, делать этого нам не стоило. Предаваться... физическим наслаждениям неразумно, пока отношения ещё такие неопределённые.

— Ты о чём? — спросил Анакин и воспрял было духом от выбранных Оби-Ваном слов.

— Во-первых, мой опыт у тебя в падаванах показал, как мало мы разговаривали. — Оби-Ван поджал губы. — Тебе казалось, что и сам ты, и твои чувства не имеют для меня никакого значения. Анакин, задание с Рако Хардином...

Анакин помрачнел.  
— Я не хочу о нём говорить.

— Придётся, — твёрдо сказал Оби-Ван. — Я думал, всё уже в прошлом, но теперь очевидно, что я ошибся.

Стиснув зубы, Анакин отвёл глаза, пытаясь — и тщетно — подавить горечь и гнев.

Оби-Ван на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Я согласился на то задание, потому что его нужно было выполнить.

— Потому что тебе было наплевать на мои чувства, — отрезал Анакин. — Ты знал, что сильнее всего я боюсь потерять родных, и всё равно пошёл на это!

Оби-Ван опустил глаза.  
— Да, знал, — согласился он. — Но тогда я не мог сказать наверняка, насколько тебе будет не всё равно.

Анакин сердито посмотрел на него.  
— Шутишь, что ли? Как ты мог такое подумать после Джабиима?

Оби-Ван скривил губы.  
— То было почти три года назад. Ты же сам сказал, с тех пор многое изменилось. Наши отношения стали отношениями равных, братьев по оружию, но в то же время после твоего посвящения в рыцари мы отдалились друг от друга. Ты перестал мне доверять. Вместо меня ты начал делиться сокровенным с Палпатином и сенатором Амидалой.

Анакин покачал головой.  
— Ты всё перепутал. Ведь это ты от меня отдалился, а не наоборот, потому я и перестал к тебе обращаться. 

Оби-Ван невесело улыбнулся.  
— Тебе так показалось? Уверяю тебя, всё было вовсе не так. — Он вздохнул. — Не важно. Когда мы в последний раз проводили время вместе на Корусанте? Только ты и я? И чтобы ты не сбегал потом к Палпатину с Падме?

Анакин нахмурился.  
— Мы ужинали в закусочной Декса незадолго до задания с Хардином.

— Асока там тоже была, — поправил его Оби-Ван.

Анакин наморщил лоб. Он смотрел на Оби-Вана во все глаза.  
— Подожди, — осенило его вдруг. — Хочешь сказать, что чувствовал себя брошенным?

Оби-Ван покраснел.  
— Не совсем, но… — Он откашлялся, глядя куда угодно, только не на Анакина. — Мне казалось, ты продолжил жить своей жизнью, а во мне уже не нуждался. Ты слушал наставления Палпатина, любил Падме и заботился об Асоке. Вот почему я согласился на то задание: я думал, ты и не заметишь почти моего отсутствия. Ты же всё равно видел меня только на заданиях...

— Оби-Ван. Посмотри на меня.

Когда Оби-Ван послушался, Анакин сказал:  
— Ты идиот, учитель.

— Нет нужды меня оскорблять.

— Как же не оскорблять, когда ты несёшь полную чушь. Я же лет с девяти видел в тебе главного человека в своей жизни.

Оби-Ван открыл было рот, но Анакин перебил его:  
— Нет, послушай. Я люблю Падме и Шпильку, а канцлер... — Он сглотнул комок желчи в горле. — Я считал его хорошим другом, но они — не ты. Тебя они мне не заменят, и глупо было с твоей стороны думать, что я и не замечу, если ты погибнешь. — Анакин вздохнул, гнев его угасал. — Хорошо, я простил тебя, но ты здорово сглупил тогда, учитель. Ты же для меня всё.

Оби-Ван растерянно моргнул и выглядел при этом таким неуверенным и поистине уязвимым, что захотелось крепко его обнять и никогда не отпускать.

Анакин скривил губы. И мягко сказал:  
— Ты и правда не представляешь, да, как много значишь для меня?

Оби-Ван откашлялся.  
— Ты глубоко ко мне привязался, когда я был твоим падаваном...

— Теперь ты уже нарочно строишь из себя дурачка. Ты что, прослушал, когда я назвал тебя самым важным человеком в своей жизни? — Анакин наклонился и прижался к виску Оби-Вана носом. И глубоко вдохнул. — Знаешь, в чём для меня главное различие между двумя твоими ипостасями — учителем и падаваном? Ученика разрешалось любить и лелеять, и не чувствовать при этом, что любить неправильно. Учителем же ты постоянно твердил мне, что джедаям привязанности запрещаются. Приходилось душить свою любовь к тебе и делать вид, что её не существует. Вот и вся разница.

— Не может быть.

— Но это так, — сказал Анакин, целомудренно целуя его в щёку.

Оби-Ван задрожал, глаза его закрылись.  
— Анакин, хватит меня отвлекать. Мы же разговариваем.

— Ты же сам меня и отвлекаешь, — ответил Анакин, уткнувшись носом в его лицо. Крифф, как же от него пахло. Анакин чувствовал себя наркоманом, который дорвался до любимого наркотика: пальцы прямо подрагивали от желания прикоснуться и овладеть. — Ты хоть представляешь, насколько красив? Да мне медаль надо вручить, что не распускаю рук.

— А как же любовь ко мне как к отцу? — слегка дрожащим голосом спросил Оби-Ван.

— Скажем так, в последнее время пришлось пересмотреть это мнение. — Анакин коснулся губами его уха и пробормотал: — Я хочу тебя, учитель.

Оби-Ван задрожал.  
— Анакин...

Анакин нахмурился, понимая, что учитель так до конца ему и не поверил.

— Я тебе покажу. — Он сбросил щиты и на этот раз сам пригласил Оби-Вана в свой разум.

После секундного колебания Оби-Ван принял приглашение.

_Он видит себя через восприятие Анакина. Он сияет, словно солнце, рыжеватые волосы ореолом обрамляют милое-прекрасное-родное лицо._

_Анакин всё никак на него не насмотрится. Он чувствует себя недостойным прикосновений и отчаянно жаждет их, жаждет испортить его, оставить синяки и отметины на всей этой светлой безупречной коже. Хочется запятнать Оби-Вана своими телесными жидкостями: потом, уриной, семенем. Одна только идея проникнуть глубоко в тело учителя немного сводит его с ума. Хочется накачать его семенем так, чтобы округлился живот, а сперма всё время стекала по бёдрам…_

Раскрасневшись и тяжело дыша, Оби-Ван вырвался из соединения.

— Анакин, — только и смог выдавить он.

Чувствуя, как заходится сердце от страха, стыда и возбуждения, Анакин встретился с учителем глазами. Теперь тот знал, насколько он порочен.

— Сейчас ты мне веришь? — спросил он.

Оби-Ван сглотнул.  
— Очень заметно, что меня-падавана ты желаешь совсем не так.

Анакин не стал этого отрицать.  
— Я люблю вас обоих, но немного по-другому. — Рука его сомкнулась на падаванской косичке, спрятанной в роскошной гриве волос, и в груди стало тесно от желания обладать. Посмотрев Оби-Вану в глаза, Анакин сказал: — Я хочу расцеловать и облизать каждый дюйм моего мини-Оби-Вана. Поклоняться твоему телу своим, стать для тебя всем, целой вселенной, твоим первым и единственным мужчиной.

На лице Оби-Вана расцвёл красивый румянец, а глаза его ярко засияли.

— С учителем же... Наше прошлое явно влияет на моё отношение. — Анакин взял лицо Оби-Вана в ладони и жадно обвил его отражением в Силе. — Тобой я дорожу так же сильно, как и падаваном, но... Ты годами меня отталкивал и запрещал мне любить тебя, так что моё желание к тебе... более извращённое. Иногда мне кажется, что я задыхаюсь от этой любви, Оби-Ван. Я не мог её выразить, мне запрещали её испытывать, и это так меня бесило. — Анакин прижался к Оби-Вану лбом, и дыхание его то и дело пресекалось, когда он с нажимом зашептал: — Как же здорово было взять тебя. Наконец завладеть тобой, сделать своим. Теперь я только об этом и думаю — как бы сделать это снова, и ещё, и ещё раз. Я хочу овладеть тобой, сделать своим, заклеймить любым доступным способом. — Он прерывисто вздохнул. — Думаешь, гадко желать так человека, который тебя вырастил? 

Оби-Ван сглотнул, вдыхая воздух, выдыхаемый Анакином.  
— Не более гадко, чем желать своего падавана.

Анакин закрыл глаза.  
— Прости, что расстроил, учитель. Что так и не стал тем джедаем, которым мне полагалось стать. 

Спустя мгновение он ощутил, как Оби-Ван гладит его по волосам.  
— А я вовсе не о тебе, родной мой, — мягко сказал он.

Анакин замер.

Он открыл глаза и слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть на Оби-Вана.

Тот провёл по губам кончиком розового языка. На мгновение Анакин сбился с мысли, а потом всё же встретился с Оби-Ваном глазами.  
— Хочешь сказать...

Оби-Ван опустил взгляд, как видно, желая провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Что я вовсе не идеальный джедай. Куда там.

Чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, Анакин впился в него глазами.  
— Скажи, — потребовал он.

— Я... Проникся к тебе неуместными чувствами, когда тебе было ещё только семнадцать. — Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд в сторону, излучая невероятное смущение и стыд. — Так что я оказался бы неисправимым лицемером, если бы ругал тебя за то, в чём виноват и сам.

Анакин неотрывно смотрел на него, не в силах поверить в то, что услышал.  
— Ты… Испытывал ко мне чувства, когда я был ещё твоим падаваном. — Мозг отказывался это обработать. — Когда я был несовершеннолетним.

Оби-Ван поморщился.  
— А тебе обязательно это повторять? Я и сам понимаю, что такие чувства делают меня развратным стариком.

У Анакина вырвался смешок, потом ещё один, а затем лицо его озарила широкая улыбка.  
— Развратным? Может быть, — поддразнил он. — Стариком? Едва ли, когда ты выглядишь как малолетка, учитель.

— Внешний вид никак не соотносится с возрастом души...

Анакин заткнул его поцелуем.

Оби-Ван напрягся, а потом прильнул к нему и жадно ответил на поцелуй.

Застонав, Анакин прижал его к груди и крепко поцеловал. Он попытался смягчить поцелуй — Оби-Ван ведь заслуживал нежности и ласки — но совладать с собой не сумел, так сильно изголодался, что хотел поглотить этот сладкий рот и нетерпеливый язык, не в силах насытиться.

Крифф, но как же Оби-Ван целовался… Невыносимо хорошо и умело, и Анакин прямо-таки полыхал от ревности. Хотелось потребовать у учителя имя каждого, кто к нему прикасался, и уничтожить их всех до единого.

«Ты мой, — сказал он через связь, властно, жадно целуя Оби-Вана, крепко сжимая ему бёдра. — Мой. Все твои ипостаси, Оби-Ван. Мой падаван, мой учитель. Ты только мой. Больше тебя не коснётся никто. Только я».

— Скайуокер!

Карк его раздери.

Анакин сказал себе, что ему явно послышалось. Не может же быть, чтобы криффов Мейс Винду снова вздумал им помешать...

— СКАЙУОКЕР!

Не послышалось.

Анакин оторвался от Оби-Вана и прошептал:  
— Почему для него я всегда гадкий извращенец, а ты невинный агнец, которого я развращаю, хотя ты целуешься, как шутта, учитель?

Оби-Ван посмотрел на него осоловелым взглядом, его прекрасные глаза всё ещё лестно сияли желанием.  
— Возможно, не надо было целовать несовершеннолетнего падавана, Анакин, — сказал он с улыбкой. — Я вот не целовал.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Тоже мне повод для гордости. Мы могли бы трахаться уже много лет.

Взгляд, которым наградил его Оби-Ван, дал ясно понять, как позабавила и вместе с тем ужаснула его эта идея. Выглядел он при этом до безумия мило, и Анакин наклонился, желая снова поцеловать его...

— СКАЙУОКЕР!

Анакин неохотно выпрямился и повернул голову.

К ним подошёл Винду, почти такой же фиолетовый, как и его меч. Он ожёг сердитым взглядом их обоих, а на Оби-Вана вдобавок посмотрел ещё и так, будто тот его предал. Оби-Ван вспыхнул, явно не зная, куда деваться от стыда. Винду повернулся, и на скулах его играли желваки, когда он негодующе посмотрел на Анакина.

Таким взбешённым Анакин не видел его ещё ни разу.

— Да, магистр? — сказал он своим самым уважительным тоном.

У Винду дёрнулся глаз.  
— Не хочешь объяснить, почему Палпатин говорит, что ты женат и скоро станешь отцом?


	16. Chapter 16

Когда Анакин стоял перед Советом, его так и подмывало дать себе пинка: не следовало делиться с Палпатином сокровенным. Бесспорно, не стоило и надеяться, что Лорд Ситхов услужливо промолчит обо всём, что Анакин рассказал ему по секрету.

— Ну? — поднажал Винду, и чем это лучились его глаза, неужели ликованием? Счастлив, наверное, наконец-то найти причину выгнать его из Ордена, ведь хотел это сделать уже много лет.

Анакин нахмурился и стиснул руки в кулаки, гнев сдавил ему горло. С какой это стати ему всё время приходится объясняться? Для чего? Чтобы остаться частью Ордена, который всегда будет считать его чужим? Недостаточно хорошим? Не заслуживающим доверия?

Часть его души была сыта этим по горло. Может, просто сказать им, что он уходит, что Винду и Совет всё это время были правы насчёт него, и он никогда не станет настоящим джедаем.

«Анакин, — с явной тревогой сказал Оби-Ван через связь. — Не делай того, о чём потом пожалеешь».

Анакин стиснул зубы и взглянул на Оби-Вана, который сидел на своём обычном месте.

Тот широко раскрыл полные беспокойства глаза, из которых исчезли годы опыта и мудрости, оставив одни лишь чистые переживания, и у Анакина сжалось сердце, когда он увидел своего падавана.

Нет, он не может его оставить. И не оставит. Он не может снова его потерять. Место Оби-Вана с Орденом, а место Анакина с Оби-Ваном. И он сделает всё, только бы остаться с ним рядом, даже если придётся скормить Совету дерьмо банты и солгать о важности Падме для него. Оби-Ван превыше всего.

«Не волнуйся, — сказал Анакин через связь. А потом протянул руку и коснулся родного отражения в Силе, успокаивая жестом и Оби-Вана, и себя самого. — Я не позволю им разлучить нас».

Оби-Ван слегка расслабился, но тревога из его глаз улетучилась не до конца.

Анакин наконец оторвал от него взгляд и посмотрел на других мастеров.  
— Мне не понятно, зачем вообще слушать Лорда Ситхов.

Винду поджал губы.  
— Это пока ещё не подтвердили. Анализы крови и сканирование клонов ещё проводят. Не меняй тему, Скайуокер.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Но это же важно. Разве непонятно, что он просто хочет очернить меня и заставить вас сомневаться во всём, что я говорю?

Йода нахмурился.  
— Даже и так если, не меняет это ничего. Или, по-твоему, лжёт он?

Анакин глубоко вздохнул. Хотелось зарычать, что это не их дело, и за любовь извиняться не следует — никогда. Но Оби-Ван. Нельзя его потерять.

— Его сведения устарели, — сказал Анакин. — Я и правда женился на сенаторе Амидале, но мы уже развелись. — Следующие слова пришлось из себя выдавливать, потому что от них он смутно ощутил себя грязным. — Я был молод и глуп. Недавно я понял, что джедаям подобное не пристало, и наш брак мешает мне выполнять свои обязанности перед Республикой и Орденом, поэтому мы развелись.

Винду смотрел на него с глубоким подозрением. Анакин спокойно глядел ему в глаза.

— А что же ребёнок? — сказал наконец Винду.

Анакин вздохнул, не сумев скрыть досаду на этот раз.  
— Вряд ли я должен вам объяснять, откуда берутся дети, магистр.

У Винду снова дёрнулся глаз.

«Анакин», — мягко упрекнул Оби-Ван через связь, хотя невольно развеселился и сам.

Анакин заставил себя не смотреть на него. Он знал себя достаточно хорошо и понимал, что хреново скрывает собственные чувства. Полные обожания взгляды на Оби-Вана делу не помогут. Сейчас не время напоминать Винду и Йоде, как много раз он нарушил их ненаглядный кодекс.

— Я прошу прощения, если существование невинного ребёнка оскорбляет вас, — спокойно произнёс Анакин. — Мы его не планировали. И зачали ещё до развода. Но я постараюсь стать хорошим отцом. — Когда каменное лицо Винду не дрогнуло, Анакин твёрдо добавил: — Я не брошу своего ребенка, тем более что он чувствителен к Силе и нуждается в поддержке.

— У джедаев детей не бывает, — отрезал Винду.

Тут вмешался мастер Мунди:  
— Пока не убили мою семью, у меня было семь дочерей.

Явно чувствуя себя неловко, Винду сказал, не глядя на Мунди:  
— В вашем случае Совет сделал особое исключение из-за низкой рождаемости цереан. Ваша раса вымирала. Люди же исчезающим видом не являются.

— Тем не менее, это создало прецедент, магистр, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Так что неверно утверждать, что у джедаев детей не бывает.

Винду сказал очень сухо:  
— Я бы больше уважал ваше мнение, мастер Кеноби, не поймай я вас с языком вашего бывшего падавана во рту.

Анакин не смотрел на Оби-Вана, но чувствовал его смущение и неловкость, когда зашептались другие члены Совета.

— Мы оба взрослые, — выдохнул Анакин, взбешённый тем, что Винду приковал всеобщее внимание к Оби-Вану. — И к делу это никак не относится.

Винду поднял брови.  
— Да неужели? Это доказывает, что ты по-прежнему очень свободен в своих привязанностях. Сомневаюсь, что ты решил развестись с Амидалой, потому что понял: джедаям это не пристало. Мне кажется, ты просто переключился с одной привязанности на другую.

Анакин вскинул подбородок, терпение его истощилось. Карк их всех раздери. Он пытался вести себя хорошо, но у него явно не получалось.  
— А если и так? Привязанность к Оби-Вану не помешала мне выполнить свой джедайский долг. Совсем наоборот. Мы только что захватили лидера сепаратистов и взяли под стражу Лорда Ситхов, который наверняка и руководил всей войной. Как ещё доказать, что привязанность не слабость? 

— Это ещё ничего не доказывает…

— Когда я приставил меч к горлу Дуку, Палпатин постарался убедить меня убить его, — сказал Анакин, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. — Доводы он привёл очень убедительные, и мне… так сильно хотелось поддаться этому искушению. — Он глубоко вздохнул, вспомнив, как близко подошёл к убийству. Доведи он дело до конца, они бы не узнали, что Палпатин ситх. От одной только мысли стало тошно. — И остановили меня лишь всплывшие в памяти слова Оби-Вана. Он верил, что я хороший человек, что я не должен позволять гневу управлять собой… И что я хороший джедай.

Анакин кашлянул.  
— Не знаю, рассказал ли вам уже всё магистр Винду, но в своём горе я уничтожил деревню таскенов, когда они замучили и убили мою мать. — В комнате было так тихо, что бешеный стук собственного сердца отдавался у него в ушах. — Я отрицал свою вину. Называл свои действия оправданными, а таскенов — животными за то, что они сотворили с моей матерью. Помогла и поддержка Палпатина: он сказал, что я поступил правильно, но рассказывать Совету Джедаев не следует, вы не поймёте. — Анакин посмотрел Йоде в глаза. — Теперь я вижу, что он мной манипулировал, с самого детства, подпитывал мой гнев и гордыню и расширял пропасть между мной и другими джедаями. Он действовал с умом. С ним я чувствовал себя способным и особенным — в то время как вы все постоянно во мне сомневались. 

Анакин скривил губы. И опустил глаза.  
— Он использовал ту же тактику, когда я приставил меч к горлу Дуку. Сначала канцлер выбирал только верные слова и почти убедил меня убить графа. Но он совершил ошибку. Играя на моей гордыне, он нелестно отозвался об Оби-Ване, сказал, что я гораздо лучше. Могло и сработать — и срабатывало раньше, когда мои отношения с учителем были натянутыми. — Анакин умолк, когда почувствовал через связь беспокойство Оби-Вана. И обнял родное отражение в Силе своим, излучая нежность и доверие. — Но на этот раз, услышав, как принижают Оби-Вана, я просто разозлился — настолько, что испарилось любое искушение убить Дуку.

Он поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза каждому члену Совета. Все они задумчиво молчали.

— Я знаю, моё признание идёт в разрез с джедайскими постулатами. Но не они остановили меня от убийства Дуку. — Взгляд Анакина наконец упал на Оби-Вана, который смотрел на него сияющими глазами. — А моя привязанность. Я остановился, потому что Палпатин словесно атаковал человека, которого я уважаю и люблю больше всего на свете и которого не хотелось разочаровать ещё раз.

Оби-Ван опустил глаза, излучая смущение-удовольствие-изумление-нежность-гордость.

— Если считаете, что за любовь следует исключить, тогда исключите меня, — сказал Анакин, посмотрев в глаза Йоде. — Да, иногда привязанность может быть опасна — ещё чуть-чуть, и Палпатин бы использовал мои отношения с Падме для собственной выгоды. Но я не буду просить прощения за привязанность к Оби-Вану и не откажусь от неё. Она не мешает мне выполнять свой долг перед Орденом, как раз наоборот. Оби-Ван — лучший джедай в Ордене, и от любви к нему я и сам хочу стать лучше, как человек и как джедай. И я не буду просить за это прощения.

В комнате снова воцарилась тишина. Некоторые мастера неодобрительно хмурились, но у других на лицах появилось задумчивое выражение.

— А что скажешь ты, Оби-Ван? — сказал Йода. — Согласен ты с рыцарем Скайуокером?

Оби-Ван посмотрел старому грандмастеру в глаза. Анакин чувствовал через связь его неловкость — но и решимость тоже.  
— Магистр, когда я снова стал подростком, вы выразили надежду, что я смогу удержать Анакина на Светлой Стороне. Довольно странно теперь распекать Анакина за результат, на который сами же и надеялись.

Анакин подавил смех.

— Нахальным стал ты, — раздражённо сказал Йода. — И сложилось впечатление у меня, что не помнишь ты месяцы своего ученичества.

Оби-Ван отвёл взгляд и пожал плечами.  
— Воспоминания вернулись, магистр, и я им рад. Я на многое взглянул по-иному.

Винду фыркнул.

— Гм, — сказал Йода. — Возможно. Но такого не бывало ещё. Запрещены привязанности. Исключение для ребёнка сделать можно бы было, но слишком много проступков уже у Скайуокера: бывшая жена, ребёнок, резня в деревне и привязанность к тебе, Оби-Ван. Слишком многое прощать надо. 

— Прощения мне не нужно, — скованно произнёс Анакин. — Нужен только лишь шанс. Позвольте доказать, что на мне ещё рано ставить крест.

Йода пытливо вгляделся в него.  
— Джедаем быть хочешь, рыцарь Скайуокер? Или же просто с Оби-Ваном остаться?

Анакин почувствовал, что краснеет. Неужели его так легко прочитать?

Он не сразу подобрал слова, зная, насколько важен ответ.

— Оби-Ван и впрямь играет роль в моём желании остаться в Ордене, — ответил он наконец. — Отрицать не стану. Но я и правда хочу быть джедаем. Я всегда об этом мечтал. Мать оставил ради этой мечты. Я хочу помогать людям. Спасать их. Творить добро. — Он взглянул на Оби-Вана и увидел в его глазах тихую нежность и гордость. Чувствуя себя спокойнее, Анакин перевёл взгляд с Йоды на Винду. — Если позволите, я хочу и дальше быть джедаем. Я больше не считаю, что заслуживаю звания мастера — мне ещё предстоит многому научиться — но дайте мне ещё один шанс. Я не подведу. 

Винду поджал губы.  
— И всё же ты не желаешь отказываться от своей... привязанности к мастеру Кеноби и ваших неподобающих отношений.

Анакин стиснул зубы.  
— При всём уважении, магистр, но как отказаться от привязанности? Она не исчезнет только по одному велению Совета. По опыту знаю, подавление привязанности ведёт лишь к обидам, гневу и недоверию, испытывать которые джедаям вроде бы не полагается.

— Кодекс…

— Не всегда запрещал привязанность, — отрезал Анакин. — Его изменили. Или, по-вашему, древние джедаи были ненастоящими только потому, что следовали немного другому Кодексу?

Винду нахмурился.

Тут с встревоженным видом вошла мастер Че.

Она поклонилась Совету, а потом мрачно сообщила:  
— Мидихлорианы канцлера превышают все мыслимые пределы, их больше только у Скайуокера. А в клонах и правда есть чип. Мы всё ещё пытаемся установить его роль, но он и вправду похож на управляющую микросхему, которая может переписать их волю.

Совет хранил мёртвое молчание.

Анакин был бы рад ощутить самодовольство, но чувствовал лишь одну только гадливость. В глубине души он всё же надеялся, что ошибся.

Йода опустил уши. А потом вздохнул.  
— Исследуйте и дальше чипы, мастер Че. Доказательства понадобятся нам. Освободить его требуют адвокаты канцлера.

Винду мрачно кивнул.  
— Мидихлорианы, к сожалению, ничего не доказывают. В лучшем случае это косвенная улика. Которая подтверждает, что канцлер чувствителен к Силе, а это не преступление. Сенат потребует более веских доказательств.

— Если доказательства найдёте, что чипы активируются по приказу канцлера, этого хватить должно, — сказал Йода.

Когда целительница Че кивнула и ушла, всё внимание вернулось к Анакину.

Он кашлянул.  
— Ну так что, меня исключили?

Он оглядел зал Совета, стараясь не задерживать взгляд на Оби-Ване, который выглядел аппетитно хорошо, особенно теперь, когда закинул одну ногу на колено, чем подчеркнул такие красивые бёдра и...

Хм, ну да.

Остальных джедаев, которые неуверенно переглядывались, будто бы... раздирали противоречия.

— Проступок серьёзный, — сказала мастер Ундули. — И далеко не единственный. Но Скайуокер поймал двух ситхов. Изгнать его было бы чересчур суровым наказанием.

— Да, — вмешалась Депа Биллаба, — но если сделаем исключение для Скайуокера и позволим ему иметь привязанности, не будет ли это несправедливо по отношению к другим джедаям?

— Согласен, — сказал мастер Пло Кун, и его голограмма на мгновение замигала. — Нужно изгнать его или же разрешить привязанности всем. Нельзя делать для него исключение только потому, что он Избранный.

Другие мастера согласно закивали.

Оби-Ван казался таким... прекрасным-милым-красивым… обеспокоенным. Он открыл рот и увлажнил кончиком языка пухлую нижнюю губу. У Анакина пересохло во рту, и он облизал собственные губы.

Оби-Ван кашлянул и тихо сказал:  
— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: если Анакина исключат, я тоже уйду из Ордена.

Все тут же переключились на Оби-Вана, но Анакин оставил их без внимания. Он смотрел на Оби-Вана во все глаза, чувствуя себя таким больным от любви, что не знал, куда себя девать. Сила, хотелось его обнять. Поцеловать. Залезть к нему внутрь. Хотелось…

— Не глупи, Оби-Ван, — сказал мастер Пло. — Это же…

— Моё решение, — спокойно ответил Оби-Ван, хотя скулы его слегка покраснели. — Если Анакина исключат за отказ отбросить свои привязанности, меня тоже нужно изгнать. Будет только справедливо.

В комнате снова воцарилась тишина.

Её нарушил вздох Винду.  
— Так и знал, что не надо было делать Скайуокера твоим учителем, — сказал он и обвиняюще взглянул на Йоду.

Тот остался невозмутим.  
— Ошибки совершаем мы все, — сказал он. — Учиться на них должны мы.

— Ну очень ценное замечание, — пробормотал Винду себе под нос — так тихо, что только Анакин, наверное, и услышал.

Анакин фыркнул. Иногда ему казалось, что они с Винду в сущности очень похожи, потому и не ладили.

Как видно, сытый всем этим по горло, Винду сверлил взглядом пустоту.  
— Хорошо, — рыкнул он. — Давайте проголосуем. Кто за исключение из Ордена мастера Кеноби и рыцаря Скайуокера?

Наступила неловкая тишина.

Заминка наверняка вышла только потому, что Оби-Ван вынудил Совет отнестись к ним, как к единому целому. Хотя об Анакине некоторые из этих джедаев придерживались весьма невысокого мнения и с радостью бы, наверное, его исключили, Оби-Вана воспринимали совершенно иначе. Его все в Ордене уважали и любили, и Анакин это мнение разделял всей душой.

К его удивлению, даже Винду не поднял руки, хотя выглядел так, будто проглотил что-то кислое.

— Никто? — сказал Винду, когда тишина затянулась. — Тогда, полагаю, нужно обсудить, какие поправки внести в Кодекс.

Это предложение тишину нарушило: комната прямо-таки взорвалась идеями.

***

Когда пару часов спустя им наконец разрешили покинуть зал Совета, Оби-Ван так и не оправился от потрясения. Они и впрямь вышли сухими из воды. Оба остались в Ордене, и Совет пересматривал Кодекс, чтобы разрешить привязанность. Изменения по-прежнему казались сюрреалистичными. Не верилось, что удалось избежать наказания, их даже в должности не понизили.

Схватив Оби-Вана за руку, Анакин затащил его в ближайшую пустую комнату и заключил в объятия.  
— Видишь, как все тебя любят? — сказал он с улыбкой и крепко его обнял, да так, что даже оторвал от пола.

Посмеиваясь, Оби-Ван немного отстранился и покачал головой.  
— Ты, кажется, недооцениваешь свою важность для этого Ордена. Даже те мастера, которым не нравятся твои методы, уважают тебя за все твои достижения. Совет не пытается тебя достать, Анакин. Должно быть, в этом тебя хотел убедить канцлер, но это неправда. Честно говоря, даже магистр Винду на самом деле не хочет, чтобы ты ушёл.

Анакин фыркнул с крайне недоверчивым выражением лица.  
— Конечно, а то запугивать будет некого.

Оби-Ван рассмеялся.  
— Пожалуй, — мягко сказал он.

Анакин смотрел на него с чувством, для которого Оби-Ван подобрал бы лишь одно только слово — обожание.

В животе шевельнулось нечто приятное и тёплое. Сила, но это же смешно. Ведь он не подросток, который влюбился впервые в жизни. А мастер-джедай средних лет.

Вот только с Анакином он снова чувствовал себя падаваном — падаваном Анакина.

Тот прижался к нему лбом.  
— Ты прекрасно держался, — сказал он и взял лицо Оби-Вана в ладони. — Столько смелости. Я едва удержался, чтобы не поцеловать тебя прямо там.

— Ты оказался гораздо смелее, — шепнул Оби-Ван, покраснев. Он старался держать глаза открытыми, но давалось ему это с большим трудом. Разум туманила близость Анакина и запах, отчего колени уже слегка подгибались. Хотелось потереться об учителя, чтобы тот целовал, касался и брал его. Оби-Ван задрожал, припомнив, как чувствовал Анакина внутри и острое удовольствие, которое тот ему доставил... Хотелось снова его ощутить.

— Анакин, — к своему смущению, прерывистым шёпотом произнёс он. «Ты мне нужен». 

— Знаю, — хрипло ответил Анакин и коснулся его губ своими. — Ты мне тоже, хороший мой.

«Хороший мой».

Оби-Ван задрожал от нежного обращения, губы его разомкнулись, и Анакин, застонав, скользнул языком ему в рот. Будто изголодавшись, тело Оби-Вана рванулось вперёд и прижалось к учителю. Он и не слышал почти тех звуков, которые сам же и издавал, свои бесстыдные, жадные стоны, когда посасывал Анакину язык и втягивал глубже его в свой рот. Вскоре поцелуй стал больше напоминать секс: бёдра тёрлись друг о друга, губы имитировали акт, тела прижимались теснее, ближе, повсюду мелькали руки.

Этого всё ещё не хватало.

Словно читая его мысли, Анакин завозился с брюками, а затем наконец сжал оба члена рукой и потёр их друг о друга.

Оби-Ван закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, и закрыл глаза. В глубине души ему по-прежнему не верилось, что он и правда позволял касаться себя в комнате так близко к залу Совета. А вдруг их услышат?

«Пусть слышат, — сказал Анакин через связь, поглаживая истекающие влагой члены. — Ты мой. Хочу, чтоб все это знали. Карк, да я и перед Советом тебя бы трахнул, если б мог». 

Оби-Ван вспыхнул.  
— Анакин, — выдохнул он.

— Ты просто так красив на своём месте в Совете, — хрипло сказал Анакин, целуя Оби-Вана в шею и поглаживая оба члена. — И наверняка был бы ещё красивее, если бы я там же тебе и отсосал.

Оби-Ван застонал и невольно подался бёдрами навстречу ласкающей руке.

Анакин усмехнулся и оставил ему на шее засос.  
— Я чувствую, насколько идея тебя заводит, учитель.

Оби-Ван бы и рад это отрицать, но он едва справлялся с неуместным возбуждением, что нахлынуло от непристойных образов, которые толкали к нему через связь: Анакин стоит перед ним на коленях и сосёт ему член на глазах у Совета. Анакин раздвигает ему бёдра и проникает в него языком, лижет его, снова, и снова, и снова, пока Оби-Ван уже едва ли не рыдает от наслаждения и умоляет, чтобы в него вставили нечто потолще и подлиннее. Анакин раскладывает его на сидении и исполняет его желание, и обоим всё равно, что за ними наблюдают, а стоны их эхом разносятся по залу, пока Анакин в него вколачивается.

— Крифф, можно было делать это годами, — выдохнул Анакин, поглаживая скользкие от смазки члены всё быстрее и сильнее. — Если ты запал на меня, когда мне было ещё семнадцать, надо было просто залезть ко мне в постель голым и раздвинуть свои красивые бёдра. Они у тебя такие шикарные: сильные и стройные, я мог бы смотреть на них целыми днями.

— Ты же видел во мне отца, — еле слышно напомнил ему Оби-Ван.

Анакин усмехнулся, поглаживая их обоих всё быстрее.  
— Думаешь, я бы не засунул в тебя член, если бы ты предложил?

Оби-Ван залился краской.  
— Давай без пошлостей.

— Тебе же нравится, когда я их говорю, — улыбнулся Анакин. Жадный взгляд его потемнел, а красные губы припухли от поцелуев. — Нет, правда, надо бы пойти в наши старые комнаты и сыграть в ролевую игру. Я притворюсь невинным падаваном, на члене которого посреди ночи вздумал ублажать себя его чопорный, правильный учитель.

— Анакин! — выдавил Оби-Ван.

— Только представь, учитель, — шепнул ему Анакин на ухо голосом, похожим на тягучий мёд. Он взялся облизывать и покусывать чувствительную раковину, отчего Оби-Вана прошила дрожь. — Тебя раздирают вина и стыд, но вожделение затмевает всё. Ты возбуждаешь меня прикосновениями и, надеясь не разбудить, покачиваешься на мне. Но я просыпаюсь. Ничего не понимая, я вижу, как человек, который меня воспитал, трахает себя на моём члене, постанывая, как дешёвая шутта. Зрелище шокирует, но остановиться я не могу, уж слишком возбуждён. Не получается ни глаз оторвать, ни перестать в тебя врываться, хоть это и кажется ужасно неправильным. Ты так красив на моём члене, учитель, и так хорошо меня принимаешь, а ещё в тебе так восхитительно тесно... 

Оби-Ван с криком излился ему в руку. Анакин застонал, растирая семя по собственному члену и всё быстрее его поглаживая, после чего кончил и сам. От наслаждения, омывшего связь, Оби-Ван тоже не удержался от стона.

Сила.

Когда мозг наконец снова заработал, Оби-Ван осоловело открыл глаза и обнаружил, что Анакин неотрывно смотрит на него.

— Ты такой красивый, когда кончаешь, — сказал он.

Оби-Ван покраснел.

Анакин и сам залился краской.  
— Ну, то есть, ты всегда красив, но красивее всего, когда...

— Анакин, прошу тебя, помолчи, — улыбнулся Оби-Ван, убирая член и поправляя одежду.

— Так тебе же понравилось, когда я говорил, — отозвался Анакин с нахальной ухмылкой.

Оби-Ван урезонивающе посмотрел на него — или попытался, но без толку, потому что губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку. Сила, какой кошмар. Совершенно никуда не годится.

Анакин взял его руку в свою и переплёл их пальцы вместе. И поднёс их к губам, целуя ему костяшки, одну за другой, глядя на него немигающим взглядом.

У Оби-Вана пересохло во рту, сердце бешено колотилось о грудную клетку.  
— Анакин, — шепнул он, не зная, что сказать.

— Ты же знаешь, как много для меня значишь, правда? — тихо сказал Анакин. — Ради тебя я пошёл бы на всё. Прикажи ты стать Лордом Ситхов, я согласился бы ради тебя.

— Не шути об этом, Анакин, — попросил Оби-Ван.

Анакин покачал головой, с печальным и неожиданно серьёзным выражением лица.  
— А я не шучу. Я не… горжусь этим, но я себя знаю. Ради любимых я на многое готов. И моя любовь к тебе... её сила... иногда мне кажется, что только ты один меня и волнуешь. Меня даже пугает, на что я готов ради тебя. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Я нисколько не преувеличил: только ты и помешал мне убить Дуку. Ради тебя я пойду на многое. Здорово, что ты такой хороший человек, иначе галактика оказалась бы в опасности.

Оби-Ван ошеломлённо воззрился на него. Он знал — чувствовал — что Анакин ничуть не преувеличивал. Он бы сжёг ради Оби-Вана весь мир.

Одна мысль об этом пугала. Анакин и сейчас уже самый могущественный пользователь Силы в галактике, а с возрастом и опытом станет ещё искуснее и смертоноснее. И вот он говорит, что только Оби-Ван не дал ему пойти по ложному пути.

Оби-Вану бы ужаснуться, и страх и впрямь овладел им, но и… предвкушение тоже. Он знал, что джедаю такие чувства испытывать не подобает, нельзя таять от восторга потому, что стал незаменимым для другого джедая. Кодекс диктовал совершенно иное, и всё же...

Оби-Ван бы и рад обвинить в этих чувствах подростковую часть своей души, но если уж начистоту, виновата в них была не только она.

От внезапного осознания его охватил немалый стыд, но даже и тот не сумел подавить эти переживания.

Чувствуя, как горит лицо, Оби-Ван откашлялся.  
— Хорошо, что я набрался опыта, удерживая тебя от необдуманных поступков, — сказал он с кривоватой улыбкой.

Анакин фыркнул.  
— Необдуманных поступков? Не я тут из окон выпрыгиваю.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.  
— Вечно будешь припоминать, да?

— Вечно, — сказал Анакин с улыбкой, а потом добавил уже серьёзно: — Если когда-нибудь вздумаешь повторить, я тебя придушу. Меня же чуть удар не хватил, учитель.

Оби-Ван приподнял брови.  
— Я не заметил, ведь ты же прямо пожирал глазами сенатора Амидалу.

Анакин ухмыльнулся.  
— Ревновал меня?

Оби-Ван хмыкнул, но смотрел при этом куда угодно, только не на Анакина.  
— Едва ли. Не знал, куда от стыда деваться, глядя, как ты пытаешься флиртовать.

Анакин погладил его по заалевшей щеке.  
— Если и ревновал, ты же сам и виноват. Надо было просто меня соблазнить, а не строить из себя идеального джедая.

Оби-Ван досадливо хмыкнул и вскинул подбородок.  
— В отличие от тебя, мне моральные устои не чужды, падаван. — Он поморщился. — То есть, Анакин.

Улыбка Анакина стала мягче, нежнее. Он смотрел на Оби-Вана так долго, что тому даже стало неловко.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал он, сжимая Оби-Вану руку. — Я люблю тебя всеми возможными способами: как человека, который меня вырастил, как соратника и лучшего друга, как падавана, которого я обожаю. Надеюсь, ты наконец это примешь. Зови меня, как хочешь, я же для тебя и падаван, и учитель, как и ты для меня. — Он сильнее стиснул Оби-Вану ладонь. — Пока позволяешь любить себя, я буду счастливейшим человеком в галактике.

Защипало глаза, и Оби-Ван проглотил внезапно возникший комок в горле.

Он приблизился к Анакину и поцеловал его, вливая в связь всю любовь и потребность, которые подавлял все эти годы. «Мой падаван, мой учитель — мой Анакин. Родной мой. Я так тебя люблю».

Анакин стиснул его в медвежьих объятиях. Переполненный радостью и счастьем, он засмеялся и принялся покрывать лицо Оби-Вана благоговейными поцелуями, шепча: «Люблю тебя, люблю, люблю».

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, впитывая поцелуи Анакина, его привязанность, его любовь. Чувств оказалось почти слишком много, сердце частило так, что едва не закружилась голова, но Оби-Ван улыбался, а глаза его увлажнились.

Такое запредельное счастье казалось почти неестественным. В глубине души таился нелогичный страх, что это всего лишь сон, что он вот-вот проснётся в мире, в котором Анакин женат и любит другого человека, и Оби-Вану доверяет не полностью, а их отношения скатились до колкостей и невысказанной горечи и обиды.

С реальностью такое счастье явно не имело ничего общего.

Но губы Анакина у него на лице казались очень даже реальными, как и любовь, что наполняла связь до краёв, яркая, тёплая и сияющая. Анакин проецировал свои чувства столь сильно, что каждый в Храме наверняка ощутил их. Оби-Ван улыбнулся, представив, какое сейчас лицо у Мейса. Или ещё лучше, у Палпатина.

Открыв глаза, Оби-Ван прижался к Анакину лбом и погладил его по волосам. Улыбнулся ему в губы и нежно поцеловал его.  
— Постарайся сдержать себя. Мы же не хотим, чтобы у магистра Винду случился сердечный приступ.

— Не хотим, да? — с усмешкой переспросил Анакин.

— Анакин, — попенял ему Оби-Ван, но не смог удержаться от озорной улыбки. Отчасти и ему — незрелой душой восемнадцатилетнего юнца — хотелось подействовать Мейсу на нервы.

Анакин рассмеялся, явно уловив эту мысль.  
— Ах ты, мелкий засранец, — сказал он и снова поцеловал Оби-Вана в губы, а затем ещё и ещё раз, пока не стал для него всей вселенной.

Только он.

Его Анакин.

Навсегда.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное всем, кто читал и поддерживал кудосами и отзывами, лучших читателей, чем вы все, переводчику и желать нельзя! ❤️


End file.
